


Willkommen zurück in Gravity Falls

by AlexAllister



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Bill ist kein netter Kerl, BillDip, ChaotischesGravityFalls, DasEndeistNah, Dipper verliebt sich auch nicht sofort in ihn, Dämonen-Dipper, Einer der Gründe warum ich in der Hölle lande, Einer der Gründe warum wir keine netten Dinge haben können, Folter, Gedanken und Emotionmanipulation, Gedächtnisverlust, Gewalt, M/M, Möglicherweisedämonendipper, Seltsamageddon, Trauer
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAllister/pseuds/AlexAllister
Summary: Dipper kehrt nach einigen Jahren zurück nach Gravity Falls um dort das College zu besuchen. Doch leider hat das Schicksal eine Menge andere Dinge mit ihm vor.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt, Dipper? Wir können uns nicht trennen! Wir sind die Geheimnis-Zwillinge!", rief Mabel aufgebracht und lief in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer auf und ab. "Mabel, aber du möchtest doch...", fing Dipper an, doch seine Schwester unterbrach ihn sofort. "Was ich möchte ist egal, Dipdop! Was du möchtest, ist egal! Was wir möchten, das zählt. War das nicht immer so? Wir gegen den Rest der Welt?", fragte Mabel und sah ihn mit ihren riesigen Augen an. Dipper hasste es, wenn sie dies tat. Dann konnte er ihr niemals einen Wunsch abschlagen. "Mabel, es wären doch nur drei Jahre. Und es wäre ja nicht so, das wir uns gar nicht mehr sehen könnten.", versuchte Dipper seine Schwester zu beruhigen. "Nein! Du hättest keine Zeit mehr für mich, weil du dann ständig mit deinen Nerdfreunden abhängen würdest!", Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Am liebsten hätte Dipper angefangen auf etwas herum zu kauen, aber er versuchte nun seit Jahren dieser furchtbaren Angewohnheit nicht mehr nach zu kommen. "Mabel, du wirst für immer meine Nummer Eins bleiben. Das verspreche ich dir. Komm schon Mabel, Geheimnis-Zwillingsversprechen.", Dipper streckte die Hand nach seinem Zwilling aus. Doch diese drehte ihm den Rücken zu und begann zu schluchzen. "Mabel, das ist wirklich unfair...", murmelte Dipper. "Unfair ist, das du mich alleine lässt.", schniefte sie. "Ich... Mabel, ich würde dich niemals alleine lassen. Wie könnte ich dich auch alleine lassen?", fragte Dipper und stand von seinem Bett auf. Vorsichtig ging er hinüber zu Mabels Seite des Zimmer. "Mabel, du wolltest doch schon immer an diese komische Designer-Schule. Und jetzt ist deine Chance! Mum und Dad haben es dir ermöglicht. Du kannst Mode für Schweine machen, wie du es schon immer wolltest." "Aber nicht mit dir...", schluchzte Mabel. Dipper setzte seine Cap ab und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Mabel... Irgendwann... Ach Mann, Mabel, mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer als dieser Abschied schon ist.", flüsterte er und starrte seinen Zwilling an. Diese drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Ihr leichtes Make-Up, welches sie gar nicht nötig hatte, wie Dipper fand, war verschmiert und sie sah aus, wie ein kleiner Panda. Mabels lange, braune Haare waren zu einem lockeren Dutt zusammen gebunden, einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und ließen sie noch trauriger wirken, als sie es sowieso schon war. Dipper unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Mabel kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. Man sah ihr an, das sie nicht weiter wusste. "Pass auf Mabel, ich verspreche dir etwas. Wir werden jedes Wochenende, wirklich jedes Wochenende Skypen. Und ich schreibe dir jeden Abend einen genauen Bericht was am Tag passiert ist. Und in den Ferien wechseln wir uns ab. Mal kommst du zu mir und mal komme ich zu dir.", versuchte Dipper einen Kompromiss zu finden. "Jeden Tag?", Mabel wischte sich mit ihrem blinkenden Pullover über die Nase. "Jeden Tag.", versprach Dipper lächelnd. "Aber das gleiche gilt auch für dich. Jeden Tag und jedes Wochenende wird geskyped.", fügte er schnell hinzu.  
Letztendlich hatte Mabel zugestimmt. Erleichterung machte sich in Dipper breit. Natürlich, es war auch furchtbar schwer für ihn Mabel zu verlassen. Aber sie würden bald 18 werden und bald war es Zeit für sie, das Nest zu verlassen, wie sein Großonkel Stan immer sagte. Auch ihre Eltern waren dieser Meinung. Sie konnten nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens nur Zeit miteinander verbringen. Sie mussten hinaus in die weite Welt und neue Leute kennen lernen. Sich weiterbilden. Ihr Leben leben. Aber es war einfacher gesagt als getan. Vor allem, wenn man so wie Dipper und Mabel, ihr komplettes Leben miteinander verbracht hatte. Ihre Eltern verstanden diese Beziehung nicht. Mabel war Dippers bester Freund, genau wie Dipper Mabels bester Freund war. Sie hatten gemeinsam ihre größten Abendteuer erlebt. Großonkel Stan und Großonkel Ford sollten sie doch am besten verstehen und nicht jedes Mal versuchen, die beiden Geschwister auseinander zu bringen. 

 

Seufzend packte Dipper die letzten Reste seiner Kleidung in den Koffer, dann zog er den Reisverschluss zu. "Du fährst jetzt schon...?", hörte er seine Schwester hinter sich. Dipper drehte sich um und sah Mabel im Türrahmen stehen. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Am Samstag. Stan und Ford warten dann auf mich.", erklärte Dipper. "Okay...", flüsterte Mabel und wieder konnte Dipper Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sehen. "Hey, nicht weinen. Wir haben uns doch etwas versprochen, oder nicht?", lächelte er aufmunternd. "Richtig.", nickte sie und schon waren die Tränen wieder verschwunden. "Siehst du. Und jetzt, wie wäre es, wenn ich dich auf ein Eis einlade?", grinste Dipper. "So viele Kugeln wie ich möchte?", hauchte Mabel ehrfürchtig. Dipper bereute diese Antwort bereits, aber nickte dennoch. Sofort machte Mabel Freudenspringe.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihr hinaus, zu seinem Wagen. Zum 17. Geburtstag hatte ihr Dad ihnen beiden den Führerschein finanziert. Weil, man konnte ja nie wissen wann man mal einen Wagen brauchte, um seine Worte zu zitieren. Allerdings hatte Mabel dieses Geschenk abgelehnt, weil es reichte ja, wenn einer der beiden Auto fahren konnte. Und da die beiden fest davon ausgegangen waren, das sie sich niemals trennen würden, war es beschlossene Sache. So hatte Dipper seinen Führerschein gemacht und Mabel hatte ihr Geld für lustig bedruckte Stoffe ausgegeben. 

"Ganz ehrlich, ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt.", Mabel hüpfte förmlich in ihrem Sitz herum. "Mabel, bleib ruhig sitzen, ansonsten lenkst du mich ab und dann fahren wir in einen Baum.", maulte Dipper und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, welche heute wieder einmal außerordentlich stark befahren war. Es war schönes Wetter, viele der Einwohner fuhren ins örtliche Freibad oder den See von Piedmont um in der Sonne zu liegen oder sich abzukühlen. Dipper fürchtete sich vor der Schlange an der Eisdiele, welche er eingeplant hatte. "Aber Dipping Sauce! Ich kann endlich Mode für Waddles machen!", rief Mabel aufgeregt und kramte aus ihrer Hosentasche eine Packung Lutschbonbons heraus. Dipper vermochte nur zu raten, wie lange die Dinger schon da drinnen waren. Diesen Sommer hatte Mabel diese Hose auf jeden Fall noch nicht getragen, so viel war sicher. Sie warf sich eines der Bonbons in den Mund und fing dann an, die Melodie ihres Lieblingsliedes zu summen. "Mach das Lied doch einfach an.", brummte Dipper. "Du klingst schon wie Grunkle Stan.", lachte Mabel und schaltete das Radio an. Dann wechselte sie auf den CD-Player und schon dröhnte 'Disco Girl' von BABBA aus den Boxen. Seufzend schüttelte Dipper den Kopf, blieb aber stumm. Mabel tanzte wie verrückt zur Musik. Nun gut, viel Bewegungsfreiheit hatte sie nicht, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es dennoch, exotische Bewegungen zu vollführen. Dipper konnte nur hoffen, das seine Schwester sich keine Knochen brach oder andere Verletzungen zu zog. Oder noch schlimmer, seinen Wagen zerstörte. 

 

Nachdem Dipper einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte, welcher nicht in der Mittagssonne lag, sprang Mabel aus dem Wagen, noch ehe Dipper den Wagen ausgeschaltet hatte und rannte davon. Seufzend sah Dipper ihr hinterher und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen. Ein lautes Hupen ertönte und erschreckte eine Familie, welche gerade an seinem Wagen vorbeigingen. Dipper machte sich so klein es ihm möglich war. Dann schaltete er den Wagen aus und stieg ebenfalls aus. Von Mabel war keine Spur zu sehen. "Manchmal...", murmelte er, steckte die Schlüssel ein und schulterte seine Tasche. 

Er lief über den Parkplatz, bis er Mabel entdeckte. Sie stand bei einem kleinen Verkaufsstand und besah sich die Blumen, welche der alte Mann ausstellte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte breit. Dann winkte sie ihm zu. Lächelnd ging er zu ihr. "Dipper, welche Blumen soll ich nehmen? Die weißen oder die blauen?", fragte sie, als er bei ihr angekommen war. "Die Weißen.", zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Du hast nicht mal hingesehen. Das haben sie auch gesehen oder?", fragte Mabel den Mann aufgeregt. Dipper verdrehte die Augen, dann besah er sich die Blumen. "Die Weißen. Und ich habe hingesehen. Jetzt hör auf den armen Mann zu belästigen, nimm die Blumen und lass uns Eis essen gehen." "Dipper du bist langweilig. Was sagen sie, welche sollte ich nehmen?", fragte Mabel und lächelte den alten Mann an. Dieser legte den Kopf schief. "Wie ihr Freund schon sagte, nehmen sie die Weißen.", lächelte er. Dipper und Mabel starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. "Das.... Das ist nicht...", stotterte Mabel. "Wir... Oh Himmel! Das ist meine Schwester!", zischte Dipper. Der alte Mann lachte nur, dann reichte er Mabel die Blumen. "Ich schenke sie ihnen, junge Frau. Als Entschuldigung." Mabel nahm die Blumen entgegen. "Vielen Dank.", lächelte sie. 

 

Endlich hatten sie es in die Innenstadt geschafft. So lange hatten sie für den Weg noch nie gebraucht. So viele Menschen konnten bei diesem Wetter doch nicht unterwegs sein. Dipper wollte am liebsten auf irgendetwas herumkauen. Er mochte diese großen Menschenmengen nicht. Sie machten ihn nervös. Das letzte Mal als er einer großen Menschenmenge gegenüber stand, waren sie alle zu einem riesigen Steinthron gestapelt gewesen. Nervös zuckte Dippers Auge, bei dem Gedanken an die Fearamid und deren Besitzer. "Alles gut?", fragte Mabel besorgt. "Ich hab nur gerade an den Sommer gedacht, als wir 12 waren.", murmelte Dipper. "Hey, Brobro! Keine Panik. Denk nicht mehr dran. Bill ist Geschichte.", munterte sie ihn auf. Dipper nickte. Einfacher gesagt als getan. Bill Cipher hatte seinen Körper übernommen und nicht ihren. Bill Cipher hatte ihn beinahe getötet und nicht sie. "Schau mal, die Eisdiele ist ganz leer! Lass uns schnell hin, ehe sie voll wird!", rief Mabel aufgeregt und zog ihn hinter sich her. Stolpernd folgte Dipper ihr und die dunklen Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit waren vergessen. 

Dipper wusste, dass er die Entscheidung bereuen sollte, Mabel so viele Kugeln Eis zu versprechen, wie sie wollte. Sein Geldbeutel dankte ihm bestimmt nicht, nach dieser um ganze zehn Dollar leerer war. Nachdem Mabel stolz mit ihren sechs Kugeln Eis aus der Eisdiele marschierte, folgte Dipper ihr, mit seinen zwei Kugeln hinaus. Traurig streichelte er über den leerer wirkenden Geldbeutel. "Lass uns noch ein wenig Schaufensterbummel betreiben.", grinste Mabel ihn an. "Wieso?", fragte Dipper. "Nur so. Wieso muss bei dir eigentlich immer alles einen Grund haben?", zog sie ihn auf. Dipper verdrehte die Augen. Nicht alles hatte einen Grund bei ihm. Manchmal tat er auch Dinge, weil er Lust darauf hatte und nicht weil er einen Grund dafür hatte.  
Wieder zerrte sie ihn hinter sich her, als wäre er ein Hund. "Mabel, ich kann alleine laufen. Und außerdem schmilzt dein Eis gerade.", Dipper riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff los. "Was? Oh je!", maulte Mabel und fing an den Papierbecher sauber zu lecken. "Mabel!", schimpfte Dipper. Wieso konnte seine Schwester sich nicht einmal in der Öffentlichkeit benehmen? Mit Hochrotem Kopf ging er weiter. "Warte auf mich!", rief sie ihm nach, doch Dipper ging einfach weiter. 

 

"Das wäre doch etwas für dich oder nicht?", fragte Mabel und zupfte an seinem Shirt. Dipper blickte auf und erkannte sofort was Mabel meinte. Es war eine Weste, auf dessen Rücken ein riesiger Baum abgedruckt war. "Nein. Im Leben nicht. Mir reicht mein Cap.", sagte er und richtete dieses. "Aber Dipdop! Das ist dein Markenzeichen.", rief Mabel empört. "Na und? Ich trage es doch schon auf dem Kopf. Das sollte reichen.", sagte Dipper mit verschränkten Armen. Mabel sah ihn wieder mit diesen riesigen, traurigen Augen an. "Ahh.... Mabel du machst mich fertig. Ich werde sie mir nicht kaufen.", Dipper blieb standhaft. "Aber wenn ich sie dir kaufe, kannst du nicht nein sagen. Hier halt das, ich bin sofort wieder da.", rief Mabel, ehe sie in das Geschäft flitzte. Seufzend sah Dipper ihr hinterher. 

Eine halbe Stunde verging, ehe seine Schwester wieder kam. Das schlimmste daran war allerdings, dass sie nicht nur eine Tüte in der Hand hielt, sondern vier. "Will ich es wissen?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Nein.", grinste seine Schwester breit. "In Ordnung.", murmelte er und beäugte ein letztes Mal die Tüten. "Also, neben der Weste habe ich noch zwei Hosen, drei Shirts und zwei Sweatshirts gekauft. Du hast eindeutig zu wenig Klamotten. Wie willst du denn mit nur einem Koffer, drei Jahre auskommen?", fragte Mabel grinsend. "Du hast... Mabel du... manchmal frage ich mich wirklich wie es sein kann, dass du nicht ständig pleite bist.", sagte Dipper. "Aber danke." "Nicht dafür, kleiner Bruder.", grinste Mabel. Dipper verdrehte die Augen. Als sie 12 waren, war Mabel größer als er. Aber das hatte sich geändert, als sie 16 wurden. Nun war Dipper größer als Mabel. Doch das hielt seine Schwester nicht davon ab, ihn immer noch so zu nennen. 

"Wollen wir dann langsam zurück? Ich wollte noch einige Sachen einpacken.", sagte Dipper. "Schon? Es wurde doch gerade so lustig.", schmollte Mabel. "Komm schon Mabel, wir haben noch drei Tage, an denen können wir auch noch lustige Sachen machen.", schlug Dipper vor. "Und zwar?", fragte sie und strich sich eine der lockeren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Wie wäre es mit... Wir könnten an den See an unsere gemeinsame, geheime Stelle gehen. Oder wir fahren morgen Nacht an den Aussichtspunkt. Es gibt einen Sternschnuppenschauer.", schlug Dipper vor. Sofort war Mabel begeistert. 

 

Als sie zuhause ankamen, wurden sie gleich von ihren Eltern begrüßt. Es war ein seltenes Ereignis, das die komplette Pines-Familie mal an einem Tisch saß und meistens bedeutete das nie etwas gutes. "Hey Mum! Hey Dad!", begrüßte Mabel ihre Eltern. "Hallo Mabel. Wie wär euer Tag?", fragte ihre Mutter. "Lustig. Dipper hat mir sechs Kugeln Eis ausgegeben.", strahlte Mabel. "Mason, du sollst doch nicht immer so viel Geld ausgeben.", rügte sein Vater ihn. "Was? Aber... Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Jedes Mal bekam er Ärger, wenn er Geld ausgab. Mabel nie. Manchmal war sich Dipper sicher, das seine Eltern Mabel deutlich mehr liebten als ihn. "Setzt euch, wir haben euch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen.", sagte sein Vater und legte endlich die Zeitung beiseite. Das war auch ein Punkt, der Dipper störte. Sein Vater sah ihn nie an, wenn er mit ihm schimpfte. Als wäre Dipper und seine 'Schandtaten', nur eine Kleinigkeit, die zwar bestraft, aber nicht beachtet werden musste. Mit Mabel war es da anders. Sie wurde von ihren Eltern angesehen. 

Langsam setzten sich die Zwillinge an den Tisch. Ihre Eltern blickten sie ernst an. "Wir werden Morgen früh abreisen. Einige Freunde haben uns eingeladen, unseren Urlaub bei ihnen zu verbringen. Deswegen werdet ihr ebenfalls Morgen früh abreisen. Deine Großonkel sind bereits informiert. Und deine Schule ebenfalls.", sagte sein Dad. "Was? Aber... Ich dachte Dipper verlässt mich erst am Samstag!", rief Mabel entrüstet. Dipper konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Hatte er seinen Vater richtig verstanden? Er sollte sich früher als nötig war, von seiner Schwester trennen? "Kein 'Aber'. Ihr seid alt genug. Deswegen wäre es nun besser, wenn du deine Taschen packst, Mabel. Dann können wir morgen früh pünktlich um 6 Uhr los. Dein Flugzeug startet eine Stunde später. Und du wirst ja höchstwahrscheinlich mit dem Auto fahren, Mason?", fragte sein Vater. Dipper biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte nur stumm. Dann stand er auf, packte Mabel am Handgelenk und zerrte sie hinter sich her, hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer.

"Das können die doch nicht machen!", rief Mabel. "Siehst du doch. Sie können es.", sagte Dipper lustlos. Er wollte sich noch nicht von seiner Schwester verabschieden. Er wollte noch länger Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Das durften seine Eltern ihnen nicht antun. "Dipper! Wir können nicht zulassen, das sie uns früher trennen als nötig ist.", Mabel streckte die Arme von sich und starrte ihn an. "Mabel, was sollen wir tun? Sie sind unsere Eltern und wenn sie meinen, das sie uns frühzeitig auseinander reißen müssen, dann tuen sie das. Und jetzt beschwer dich nicht, pack lieber deine Sachen.", sagte Dipper. Mabel starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du bist... Du bist echt das allerletzte Dipper!", schluchzte sie und warf sich auf ihr Bett, nur um dann in ihr Kissen zu weinen. "Mabel. Es tut mir leid. Ich finde diese Entscheidung auch nicht toll. Ich wollte morgen mit dir an den See fahren und Abend Sternschnuppen beobachten. Ich möchte so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen. Aber du kennst unsere Eltern. Sie werden nicht von ihrer Meinung abweichen.", erklärte Dipper. "Das ist doch unfair...", Mabel hatte Schluckauf bekommen. Und wieder sah sie aus, wie ein Panda. "Natürlich ist das unfair.", stimmte er ihr zu. "Ich wünschte wirklich unsere gemeinsame Zeit würde niemals zu Ende gehen.", flüsterte Mabel und drückte ihr rosafarbenes Kissen gegen ihre Brust. "Pass auf was du dir wünscht...", murmelte Dipper. Mabel starrte ihn an. "Es... Oh Gott Dipper, es tut mir furchtbar leid!", rief sie, warf das Kissen von sich und stolperte über ihre Kuscheltiere zu ihm. Sie schlang ihr Arme um ihn und drückte Dipper an sich. "Schon gut. Mabel, schon gut.", lächelte Dipper. 

 

In dieser Nacht träumte Dipper das erste Mal wieder furchtbar schlecht. Er war es gewohnt, schlecht zu träumen, natürlich, immerhin verfolgten ihn die Dinge, welche er in Gravity Falls erlebt hatte auch jetzt noch. 5 Jahre, 4 Therapeuten und unzählige schlaflose Nächte später und er fürchtete sich immer noch vor einem Traumdämonen, welchen sie vor 5 Jahren besiegt hatten. Dipper würde niemals von Bill Cipher loskommen. Immer noch, hielt dieses Monster ihn in seinen Klauen fest. Dipper würde niemals frei sein. 

Dipper wachte gegen 4 Uhr auf. Schweißgebadet und keuchend. Er starrte in das dunkle Zimmer und vergrub seine Hände tief in seiner Decke. Wie gerne würde er endlich aufhören, diese furchtbaren Alpträume zu haben. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, was Bill ihm, seiner Familie und Gravity Falls angetan hatte. Schon gar nicht wollte er daran denken, was Bill getan hätte, wenn er das Kraftfeld hätte durchbrechen können und die komplette Welt in das totale Chaos gestürzt hätte. "Dipdop?", flüsterte Mabel in der Dunkelheit. "Hey...", murmelte Dipper und strich sich durchs Gesicht. "Ist alles gut?", fragte sie leise. "Ja... Ja, natürlich.", nickte er und wusste, das Mabel sein Nicken sowieso nicht sehen konnte. "Kann ich rüber kommen? Irgendwie... fühle ich mich einsam.", murmelte seine Schwester. "Klar...", antwortete Dipper und rückte näher an die Wand. 

Keine Minute später senkte sich die Matratze und Mabel lag neben ihm. "Was ist, wenn mich die Leute an der Designer-Schule nicht mögen?", fragte Mabel. "Wie kann man dich nicht mögen?", fragte Dipper und drückte ihre Hand. "Immerhin, warst du immer der coolere Zwilling." "Dabei warst du der coolere Dipper. Du wusstest immer eine Lösung, egal für welches Problem.", sagte Mabel. "Das stimmt nicht. Viele Situationen konnte ich nur dank deiner Genialität lösen. Wie beispielsweise das Geheimnis um Quentin Trembley und den Betrüger Nathaniel Northwest.", sagte Dipper. Mabel kicherte neben ihm. "Ich hatte aus dem Papier einen Schiffshut gebastelt und damit haben wir die Karte gefunden." Dipper lächelte. "Siehst du? Ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen gewesen. Oder als wir gegen Gideon gekämpft haben und beinahe in den Abgrund gestürzt wären, du uns aber auf magische Art und Weise mit deinem Enterhaken gerettet hast. Mabel, die Leute werden dich nicht mögen, die werden dich lieben und feiern. Du wirst überall Freunde finden.", sagte Dipper. Das war die Wahrheit. Mabel konnte schon immer besser Kontakte knüpfen als er. Er vergrub sich lieber unter Büchern. "Und du wirst überall Nerdfreunde finden.", lachte Mabel. "Auf jeden Fall.", nickte Dipper. 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später, es war 5 Uhr am Morgen, riss sein Vater die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf. "Aufstehen ihr Schlafmützen. Wir fahren in einer halben Stunde. Bringt Mabels Sachen ins Auto, macht euch fertig und dann verschwinden wir.", brummte sein Vater und donnerte die Tür wieder zu. Seufzend standen Dipper und Mabel auf. 

Nachdem alles verpackt war, sie sich fertig gemacht und gefrühstückt hatten, standen sie in dem nun leeren Raum und starrten sich an. Tränen schimmerten in ihrer beiden Augen. "Tja... das war es dann wohl?", fragte Dipper. "Das war es dann wohl.", nickte Mabel. Es herrschte diese merkwürdige Stille zwischen den beiden. Von unten hörten sie ihre Eltern durch das Haus laufen und irgendwelche wichtigen Sachen suchen. "Dipper... Ich..", fing Mabel an. "Sag es nicht. Es ist kein Abschied für immer. Denk an unser Versprechen. Jeden Tag einen Bericht und jedes Wochenende Skype. Und die Ferien verbringen wir ebenfalls gemeinsam.", grinste Dipper und hob seine Arme. "Und jetzt komm. Eine letzte peinliche Geschwisterumarmung." "Peinliche Geschwisterumarmung.", lachte Mabel und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. 

 

Einige Minuten später standen sie im Vorgarten und starrten hinauf zu dem Fenster, hinter welchem sie vor nicht einmal Fünf Minuten noch gelebt hatten. "Ruf mich an, wenn du angekommen bist.", sagte Mabel. "Heiliges Ehrenwort.", sagte Dipper. "Grüß alle von mir.", lächelte Mabel und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Mache ich auf jeden Fall.", nickte Dipper. "Gut. Und pass mir ja gut auf Waddles auf.", Mabel sah ihn böse an. "Natürlich passe ich gut auf Waddles auf.", lachte Dipper. "Komm jetzt Mabel!", rief seine Mutter. "Komme! Pass bitte auf dich auf. Und wenn irgendwas ist, egal was, dann ruf mich an! Für dich werde ich immer Zeit haben!", rief Mabel, ehe sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte und zum Wagen ihres Vaters lief. Dipper blieb einige Minuten länger stehen und sah dem davonfahrenden Wagen hinterher, ehe er sich selbst seinem Auto zudrehte und einstieg.

Im Radio lief nichts, also schaltete er auf den CD-Player um. Wieder lief BABBA. Lächelnd lauschte er dem Lied und sang aus voller Kehle mit. Nur Mabel wusste von seiner geheimen Leidenschaft für diese isländische 70er Jahre Band. Er würde es auch niemals zugeben, das er alle Lieder von BABBA kannte. 

So kam es, das die komplette Fahrt bis nach Gravity Falls 'Disco Girl' in Dauerschleife lief. Als er das Willkommensschild von Gravity Falls hinter sich ließ, wechselte er auf eine weniger peinliche Band. 

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Endlich war er wieder zurück. Zurück in seinem Zuhause. Zurück in Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper saß in seinem Wagen und starrte hinüber zur alten Hütte, in welcher er die nächsten zwei Wochen wohnen würde. Sie rief alte Erinnerungen hervor, von einer guten Kindheit, mit vielen lustigen Tagen, spannenden Abenteuern und dem Gefühl endlich dazu zu gehören. Dipper seufzte leise. Wieso hatten sie nicht in Gravity Falls bleiben können? Ach ja, da war ja dieses psychotische Dreieck mit Machtkomplex gewesen, welches Dipper traumatisiert hatte. Dipper liebte fast alles an Gravity Falls. Die Ruhe, die Menschen, die Abenteuer und Mysterien. Aber Bill Cipher war eine Sache an Gravity Falls, welche er am liebsten für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen wollte. Dipper entschloss, dass er, bevor er seine Großonkel begrüßte einem Ort mitten in den Wäldern von Gravity Falls einen Besuch abstatten sollte. Nur um sich selbst und seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Also stieg er aus, schloss die Autotür aus, schulterte seine Tasche und betrat den nahen Wald. Er folgte den verschlungenen Pfaden, bis er seine Taschenlampe herausholen musste um wenigstens etwas Licht zu haben. Dieser Teil des Waldes war so dicht, das die Sonne es nicht durch das Dickicht schaffte. Die Bewohner, welche hier lebten, waren Wesen der Dunkelheit. Hier lebten Augenfledermäuse, Gremloblins und andere finstere Gestalten. Als Kind hatte er sich fürchterlich vor diesem Teil des Waldes gefürchtet, war aber dennoch nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, hierher zu wandern um einen dieser Gremloblins zu fangen um Touristen wahre Mysterien zu zeigen. Dipper musste leise lachen. Mabel und Stan hatten gewettet, das Mabel mehr Geld mit Freundlichkeit und Lächeln zusammen bekommen würde, als Stan mit seinen Drohungen und Bestechungen. Das er zwei Touristen ins Krankenhaus getrieben hatte mit der besonderen Fähigkeit des Gremloblin, hatten sie Stan gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Bald kam er an die Lichtung an, auf welcher die Statue von Bill Cipher stand. Sie war aufgetaucht, nachdem er und seine Familie Seltsamageddon abgewendet hatten. Für viele Jahre wirkte sie wie eine Warnung. Bill Cipher war das ultimative Böse, Dipper konnte sich niemals jemanden vorstellen, der böser sein könnte als dieses Dreieck. Dipper schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und steckte sie wieder in seine Tasche, dann besah er sich die Lichtung genau. Erschrocken japste er aus, als er bemerkte das die Statue nicht mehr da stand, wo sie stehen sollten. "Das... Ist nicht wahr...", flüsterte er flehend. Das musste eine Halluzination sein. Er musste durch irgendwelche giftigen Gase gelaufen sein. Bill Ciphers Statue konnte nicht verschwunden sein. Oder? Nein. Sie hatten ihn besiegt. Er war vernichtet. Bill Cipher war vernichtet. Mabel hatte es ihm geschworen. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn, als er vor dem verdorrten Gras auf die Knie sank und ebenjenes Gras mit seinen Fingern umschlang. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Wie konnte Bill sich aus seinem steinernen Gefängnis befreien? Das musste ein Alptraum sein! Das war es. Dipper träumte nur und wenn er aufwachte, würde alles wieder normal sein. Die Statue würde hier auf dieser Lichtung stehen, dem einzigen Fleck in diesem Wald, in welchen Licht fiel und für immer ruhen. Dipper begann zu lachen. Er griff sich in die Haare, riss sich seine Cap vom Kopf und wippte vor und zurück, ehe die Tränen anfingen zu laufen. Er realisierte das dies kein Traum war. Er wusste das es kein Traum war. Das war nur die harte, kalte und brutale Realität. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und Bill hatte seine Welteroberungspläne aufgegeben. Ein lauter Schluchzer entwich seiner Kehle und er senkte den Kopf in das verdorrte Gras. Die Tränen fielen in die trockene Erde. "Verzweifelt, armer Pinetree?", flüsterte eine Stimme, eine wohlbekannte Stimme, hinter ihm. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Doch da war niemand. Er hatte es sich nur eingebildet. Er drehte durch. So viel war sicher. Er hörte Stimmen, sah Dinge welche nicht mehr existieren konnten. Er musste zurück zur Shack. Er musste dringend mit Ford und Stan reden. Ford kannte sich mit diesen Dingen aus. Sein Großonkel wusste bestimmt eine Lösung. Stolpernd eilte er durch den Wald, selbst seine Taschenlampe schaltete er nicht an. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich davor, von Bill entdeckt zu werden. Kleinere Zweige rissen seine Arme, seine Beine, sein Gesicht auf. Er bleib an einem Ast hängen und zerriss seinen Ärmel. Er spürte das Blut aus den kleinen Wunden laufen, aber all das war egal, er musste zurück zur Shack. Da waren solche Kleinigkeiten egal. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis er das Ende des Waldes gefunden hatte. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Doch dann hörte er ein altbekanntes Lachen, welches dafür sorgte, das seine Nackenhaare zu Berge standen und ihm ein verzweifeltes Keuchen entwich. Dipper drehte sich um, doch bis auf die Dunkelheit konnte er nichts erkennen. Dann sah er genau hin und erkannte den Umriss eines Auges zwischen zwei Bäumen. Er stolperte zurück, fiel über eine Wurzel und schrie laut auf. "Nein! Nein! Geh weg! Du bist nicht real!", schrie er. "Ich bin nicht real, Pinetree? Oh wie unhöflich von dir. Dabei warst du es doch, der mich aus meinem Gefängnis befreite.", lachte Bill und schwebte auf ihn zu. "Verschwinde! Wir haben dich vernichtet! Du... Du kannst nicht...", stotterte Dipper und starrte das näher kommende Dreieck ängstlich an. "Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Fleischsack. Du warst immer meine liebste Puppe.", lachte Bill und blieb vor ihm stehen. Dipper krabbelte nach hinten, doch dann stieß er gegen einen Baum. "Warum...? Warum bist du wieder da?", flüsterte er atemlos. "Nun, mein liebster Pinetree ist zurück auf der Party und ich soll das verpassen? Was denkst du denn von mir Pinetree? Wo ist eigentlich Sternschnuppe?", Bill sah ihn an. "Nicht hier.", zischte Dipper. Bill sollte seine Schwester nicht erwähnen. Sollte nicht einmal an sie denken. Das was Bill ihr angetan hatte, war schlimmer als alles was er sich vorstellen konnte. Er hatte ihr vorgegaukelt, sie könnte für immer in Gravity Falls bleiben, es würde für immer Sommer bleiben und sie würden sich niemals trennen. Mabel tat immer so, als hätte es sie nicht so hart getroffen, wie alle immer dachten, aber sie war verletzt. Tief in ihrer kindlichen Seele waren Narben entstanden. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die Bill in Blendins Körper den Riss gegeben hatte. Und dem zufolge, trug auch Dipper einen Teil der Schuld auf seinen Schultern. "Nun, wo ist denn dein Kopf schon wieder, Pinetree?", riss Bill ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Das geht dich nichts an, Bill", sagte Dipper. Er musste sich seinen Ängsten stellen. Nur wenn er Bill gegenüber trat, nur dann konnte er sicher sein, das Bill ihn für immer in Frieden ließ. "Oh, so viel Kampfgeist. Das habe ich gerne. Aber Pinetree, ich habe noch eine ganze Menge vor und du wirst mich nur stören. Deswegen schlage ich dir einen Deal vor.", sagte Bill. "Ach ja? Wie kommst du darauf, das ich auch nur eine Sekunde daran denke, einen Deal mit dir einzugehen?", fragte Dipper. "Nun, du möchtest doch sicher nicht, das die wundervolle Sternschnuppe verletzt wird oder stirbt. Oder Sechser und seinen dämlichen Bruder.", Dipper erkannte eine Drohung, wenn er eine hörte. Er schluckte. "Mabel ist nicht mal annähernd in der Nähe von Gravity Falls. Und du kannst diese Stadt sowieso nicht verlassen.", stellte Dipper fest. Bill lachte. "Sie will dich aber bestimmt besuchen, wenn du hier ans College gehst oder irre ich mich, Pinetree?", sagte Bill. "Du... Wag es dich und fass meine Schwester oder meine Großonkel an. Bill ich schwöre dir...!", Bill packte Dipper in den Haaren und zerrte seinen Kopf in eine unbequeme Position nach hinten. "Droh mir nicht, Pinetree. Ich bin ein Wesen aus purer Energie. Ihr könnt mich sooft ihr wollt vernichten, ich werde immer einen Weg finden dich und deine furchtbare Familie zu zerstören. Du hast nicht die Macht, mir zu drohen. Du bist nur ein einfacher Fleischsack. Ich müsste nur einmal hart genug an deinem Kopf ziehen und schon würde dein kleines, dünnes Genick brechen.", Bill glühte rot. Dipper hatte ihn wütend gemacht. Er schluckte ängstlich. "Also, hörst du mir meinen Deal an?", Bill hatte sich wieder beruhigt. "Niemals im Leben.", spuckte Dipper aus. Bill lachte laut. "Ihr Fleischsäcke seid allesamt witzige Wesen. Und du bist mein liebster Fleischsack, Pinetree. Es ist die letzte Chance, dein mickriges Leben zu retten. Ich biete dir diesen Deal nie wieder an.", sagte Bill und richtete seine Fliege. "Nein. Und das ist meine letzte Antwort. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, dich für immer zurück ins Alptraumreich schicken, dann kannst du niemandem mehr gefährlich werden!", schwor Dipper. "Das ich nicht lache. Merkst du das ich nicht lache?", es herrschte Stille. Wäre die Situation eine andere, könnte Dipper sich eine Gruppe Grillen irgendwo in der Ferne zirpen hören. "Na ja, egal. So viele Menschen haben mir das schon an den Kopf geworfen. Ich existiere schon seit tausenden Jahren. Und immer hörte ich diesen Satz. Siehst du wie gut es bisher funktioniert hat? Pinetree, ich bitte dich. Es ist nur ein kleiner Deal und du wirst nicht mal wirklich zu Schaden kommen.", wenn Bill könnte, würde er nun lächeln, da war Dipper sich sicher. "Nein! Ich werde keinen Deal mit dir abschließen. Niemals. In. Diesem. Leben!", Dipper betonte die letzten Worte extra, scheinbar verstand das Dreieck nicht, das Dipper wirklich kein Interesse an diesem Deal hatte. "Nun gut, ich sagte ja, letzte Chance. Aber denk an meine Worte, Pinetree, ich werde da sein. Ich werde immer da sein. Ich werde dein Leben zur Hölle machen. Du wirst dir wünschen, du hättest meinen Deal nicht abgeschlagen. Ich werde alle Menschen, die du liebst vernichten. Sie werden qualvoll vor die Hunde gehen und du wirst nichts dagegen tuen können. Ich werde es sein, der dich nachts in deinen Alpträumen heimsucht. Ich werde dich vernichten. Körperlich, Emotional und Psychisch. Du wirst dir wünschen, du wärst tot. Doch das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich werde dich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben. Ich werde dich zwingen zuzusehen wie all deine liebsten um dich herum vergehen, während du daneben sitzt und nichts tuen kannst. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Niemand kann das! Ich bin ein unendliches Wesen aus purer Energie! Ich sehe und weiß alles. Sei dir sicher, du wirst niemals wieder alleine sein.", schrie Bill ihn an, dann war er verschwunden und Dipper war alleine. Sein Körper zitterte, Schweiß brach aus allen Poren aus, lief über Stirn, Rücken, Arme und Beine. Seine Augen warten vor Panik geweitet. Er hatte sich gerade nicht seinen Ängsten gestellt, er hatte sie nur verschlimmert. Wenn er Bills Deal nicht abgeschlagen hätte... Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Dann müsste er sich nicht um seine Familie sorgen. "Scheiße...", fluchte er. Dipper schlug seinen Kopf gegen den Baum und schloss die Augen. Wieder liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. Er schlang seine Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine und zog diese an seine Brust. Dann spürte er den Regen. Wohltuender, kühler Regen. Er hatte es vermasselt. Er hatte seine Familie ein weiteres Mal in Gefahr gebracht. Dabei wollte er nur aufs College. "Junge? Steckst du hier irgendwo?", Stan stand mit einer Laterne in der Hand vor dem dichten Wald. Kalter Wind fuhr unter seine Kleidung. Er hatte das Auto seines Neffen gesehen, aber seinen Neffen nicht. Stan kannte Dipper, er würde natürlich erst sicher stellen, das Bill Cipher immer noch in seinem steinernen Gefängnis vor sich hin vegetierte. Aber so langsam machten er und Ford sich Sorgen. Stan vermutete das Dipper gegen Mittag angekommen war und jetzt war es fast Abend. Der Sturm würde heute auch nicht besser werden. "Lee? Hast du ihn?", hörte er Ford rufen. "Nein. Du?", antwortete er gegen den Sturm. Tropfen auf der Brille nahmen ihm die Sicht. "Nein.", antwortete sein Bruder. "Verdammt. Wieso muss dieser Junge auch immer so neugierig sein? Hätte er nicht bis Morgen warten können?", fragte er seinen Bruder, welcher sich neben ihn stellt. "Du kennst Dipper länger als ich. Wir waren genau so.", versuchte Ford ihn aufzumuntern. "Ich weiß. Aber wir haben uns das Wetter angesehen, bevor wir losgezogen sind.", brummte Stan. "Schau mal. Ist das nicht Dippers Mütze?", fragte Ford plötzlich. Stan sah auf und erkannte die blauweiße Mütze am Boden, neben einem Baum. Verwundert gingen die beiden Brüder zu der Mütze, Ford hob sie auf und dann sah er Dipper. Dieser lag zusammengerollt an einem Baum. "Ist das...", flüsterte Ford. "Das ist Blut. Ihn muss irgendwas angegriffen haben.", nickte Stan. "Wir sollten ihn reinbringen. Oder ins Krankenhaus.", Ford beugte sich über den leblos wirkenden Jungen und hob ihn hoch. "Wir bringen ihn rein. Vielleicht wird er ja gleich wieder wach. Wer weiß wie lange er hier schon liegt.", murmelte Stan und drehte sich zu dem finsteren Wald. Jedes Mal wenn er hineinsah, überzog ein Schauer seinen Körper. Er fürchtete sich vor kaum einer Sache von dieser Welt. Aber dort, in diesem Wald, hinter purer Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit, existierte ein Wesen, das er wahrlich fürchtete. "Kommst du?", rief Ford. Stan wendete den Blick ab und drehte dem Wald den Rücken zu, bemerkte nicht, das er beobachtet wurde und hörte auch nicht die geflüsterten Worte Bill Ciphers hinter sich. In der Shack, einem abrissreifen, alten Blockhaus, brachten sie Dipper ins Wohnzimmer und legten ihn aufs Sofa. "Ich besorge das Verbandszeug. Versuch du ihn zu wecken.", sagte Ford und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Stan ließ sich neben seinem Neffen nieder und schlug ihm leicht auf die Wange. Das hatte immer funktioniert. Oder ein Eimer Wasser. Aber Dipper war bereits bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. "Hey, Dipper. Wach auf.", sagte er laut genug. Dippers Augenlider flackerten, doch mehr tat sich nicht. "Junge, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Komm werd wach. Sonst muss ich Mabel anrufen und ihr sagen, das du wegen deiner eigenen Dummheit draufgegangen bist.", sagte Stan. "Nicht...", flüsterte Dipper und öffnete die Augen. "Geht doch. Ich dachte schon du wärst tot.", brummte Stan. "Machst du dir etwa Sorgen, alter Mann?", Dipper sah ihn mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an. "Sorgen? Um dich? Das ich nicht lache.", Stan stand auf und sah zu Ford, welcher das Zimmer gerade betrat. "Dipper. Oh Himmel, ich dachte schon, wir wären zu spät gekommen.", sagte Ford. "Hey Onkel Ford.", sagte Dipper und versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Mach langsam. Lee, hilf dem Jungen mal.", rügte Ford ihn. Stan tat wie befohlen und half Dipper in eine aufrechte Position. Während Ford sich um die Kopfverletzung kümmerte, besah Stan sich den Jungen. Er hatte überall kleinere Kratzer und Wunden. War er geflohen? Dann tat sich ihm die Frage auf, wovor war Dipper geflohen? "Was ist im Wald passiert?", fragte Stan. Dipper zuckte zusammen. "Ich... Ich war an der Statue. Es war so ruhig. Ich fühlte mich sicher, bis plötzlich dieser Gremloblin auftauchte und mich jagte. Scheinbar sehe ich mittlerweile schmackhaft genug aus, um als Zwischensnack durchzugehen. Zumindest bin ich geflohen. Er verfolgte mich und dann bin ich gestolpert. Muss mir wohl den Kopf ziemlich hart angeschlagen haben.", sagte Dipper ruhig. Ford und Stan sahen sich an. Sie wussten beide, das dies eine Lüge war. Aber vorerst wollten sie ihm glauben. "Danke Onkel Ford. Und tut mir leid, das ihr euch Sorgen um mich machen musstest.", murmelte Dipper und zog sich die Decke, welche sein Onkel Ford ihm gebracht hatte fester um seinen Körper. Durch den Regen war sein Körper rapide abgekühlt und nun sorgte er sich, das er sich eine Erkältung oder noch schlimmer eine Grippe eingefangen hatte. Wobei, schlimmer als Bills Drohung konnte es sowieso nicht werden. Wem machte er etwas vor? Er hatte sein Schicksal unterschrieben, in dem Moment, in welchem er den Deal abgeschlagen hatte. "Wir machen uns immer Sorgen um dich, Dipper.", sagte Ford und setzte sich auf das Sofa, auf welchem er vor wenigen Minuten noch gelegen hatte. Nun saß er auf einigen Kissen, nahe am Kamin und wärmte seinen eiskalten Körper auf. "Das solltet ihr wirklich nicht. Mir geht es gut. Aber egal. Danke nochmal, das ich bis das College anfängt, hier erstmal unterkommen kann.", lächelte er. "Dann kannst du Soos wenigstens mit dem Laden helfen.", brummte Stan. Am liebsten hätte Dipper gestöhnt. Das hatte er schon als Kind gehasst. "Natürlich, Grunkle Stan.", versprach er. "Gut. Und jetzt iss endlich was.", schimpfte Stan, stand von seinem Sessel auf und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer. Als Dipper später in der Nacht im Bett lag, in seinem alten Zimmer unter dem Dach, rollte er sich auf die Seite und starrte die leere Hälfte des Zimmers an, in welchem Mabel früher gelegen hatte. Waddles lag neben ihm, kuschelte sich an ihn und quickte leise in seinem Schlaf. Fast schon manisch streichelte er dem Schwein über den dicken Bauch. Mabel. Er hatte nicht nur sein Schicksal unterschrieben, sondern auch noch Mabels und Fords und Stans. Er hätte sie retten können. Dipper ballte die Hand zu einer Faust. Da sprang Waddles auf und sah ihn mit seinen großen Knopfaugen an. "Entschuldige Waddles. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Erzähl das bloß nicht Mabel.", murmelte er und streichelte dem dicken Schweinchen über die Ohren. Als würde Waddles verstehen, quickte er freudig und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. In dieser Nacht schlief er nicht. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich, Bill wieder zu begegnen. Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Bill übte schon genug Macht über ihn aus. Er durfte ihn nicht noch mehr kontrollieren. Aber als er die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erblickte, wusste er es. Bill hatte gewonnen. Er hatte ihn in der Hand und Dipper würde zu Grunde gehen


	3. Chapter 3

Als Dipper sich am Morgen entschied das es Zeit war aufzustehen, fühlte er sich fürchterlich. Es hatte ihm wirklich nicht gut getan, im Regen zu liegen. Und noch weniger gut getan hatte es ihm, die Nacht gar nicht zu schlafen. Aber das waren nun Probleme der Vergangenheit. Momentan hatte er andere Probleme. Beispielsweise wie er den Tag überstehen sollte, wenn sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als würde er Achterbahn fahren. Oder seine Beine sich anfühlten als wären sie aus Pudding. Stöhnend legte er seinen Kopf in seine Hände und schloss die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte sich nicht nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, nein, er hatte auch noch eine Erkältung. Wäre Mabel jetzt bei ihm, würde sie sich über ihn lustig machen. Oh Gott Mabel! Sie hatte er gestern komplett vergessen. So schnell es sein Körper zu ließ, lief er zu seiner Tasche und holte sein Handy heraus. Dipper schaltete den Bildschirm ein, löste die Tastensperre und spürte die Vibration. 27 verpasste Anrufe von Mabel, 3 von Stan, Einer von Ford. Seine Mailbox war ebenfalls voll von Mabels Nachrichten. Und knapp 400 SMS von Mabel. Er würde sowas von in die Hölle kommen. "Mason Dipper Pines!", schrie seine Schwester ihn an, als er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sie anzurufen. "Hey Mabel.", murmelte er. "Hey Mabel? Ist das dein Ernst Dipper? Ich habe mir gestern den ganzen Tag über Sorgen gemacht! Du hättest mir nur eine Nachricht schreiben müssen, das du angekommen bist!", keifte sie aufgebracht. Dipper verstand sie. Er würde sich ebenfalls Sorgen machen, wenn Mabel sich nicht melden würde. "Ich dachte wirklich... Dir wäre etwas passiert...", jetzt flüsterte Mabel mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Es tut mir unglaublich leid, Mabel. Ich weiß ich bin der schlechteste Bruder der Welt und du hast alles recht der Welt auf mich wütend zu sein.", murmelte Dipper schuldbewusst. Er hatte wirklich Mist gebaut. "Was ist gestern losgewesen, das du dich nicht gemeldet hast.", fragte Mabel sanft. Wieder erzählte Dipper die Geschichte, welche er seinen Großonkeln ebenfalls erzählt hatte. Dipper wusste, dies war eine schwache Ausrede. Aber glaubhaft. 

"Wirklich? Ein Gremloblin? Wow, wann haben wir ein solches Vieh das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Mabel. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Sie glaubte ihm. "Damals als du und Grunkle Stan gewettet haben, wer der bessere Boss sei.", sagte Dipper. "Richtig! Damals hatten wir Waddles noch nicht. Puh ist das lange her.", lachte Mabel. "Stimmt. 5 Jahre.", sagte Dipper und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Dann klemmte er sich sein Handy zwischen die Schulter und den Kopf und zog seine Socken an. "Und wie ist es bei dir? Wie ist die Schule?" "Du glaubst mir nicht, wer auch hier ist. Vor allem, mit wem ich mir ein Zimmer teilen darf!", rief Mabel aufgeregt. Diese Lautstärke war nicht sonderlich hilfreich für seine Gehirnerschütterung. "Keine Ahnung Mabel. Pacifica?", fragte er. "Woher weißt du das?", rief Mabel. Dipper wollte lachen. "Das war nur ein Witz. Also, wer hat die Ehre sich ein Zimmer mit dir zu teilen?", fragte Dipper und band sich die Schuhe zu. "Es ist keine Ehre, Pines!", rief Pacifica aus dem Hintergrund. "Oh je. Hey Pacifica. Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er. "Moment ich stelle dich mal auf Lautsprecher, dann muss ich nicht alles wiederholen.", sagte Mabel. 

"Schön deine nervige Stimme nicht mehr hören zu müssen, Pines.", sagte Pacifica. "Und du klingst immer noch genauso arrogant und verzogen wie eh und je.", gab Dipper lächelnd zurück. Pacifica war in der Zeit, in der er und seine Schwester in Gravity Falls waren eine gute Freundin geworden. Sie kam zwar aus guten Hause, hatte sich aber im entscheidenden Moment gegen ihre Eltern gewehrt und war für ihre Freunde und die Einwohner Gravity Falls eingetreten. 

"Und sonst? Was gibt es neues in Gravity Falls?", fragte Mabel. "Ich war noch nicht unterwegs. Ich bin gestern nur angekommen, wurde direkt von einem Gremloblin angegriffen und der Rest des Abends war wirklich ruhig. Ich wollte heute mal in die Stadt fahren. Aber erst werde ich frühstücken.", sagte Dipper. "Pacifica und ich wollen auch gleich frühstücken. Verdreh nicht die Augen, du hast es mir versprochen. Na gut. Wir hören uns dann morgen Abend? Oder rufst du heute Abend nochmal an?", fragte Mabel. "Ich rufe heute Abend nochmal an. Versprochen.", sagte Dipper. "Heiliges Geheimnis-Zwillinge Versprechen?", harkte Mabel nach. "Heiliges Geheimnis-Zwillinge Versprechen.", nickte Dipper. "Gut, dann bestell schöne Grüße an Grenda und Candy. Oh und drück Grunkle Stan ganz doll von mir. Und Ford auch!", sagte Mabel aufgedreht. "Versprochen Mabel. Wir hören uns heute Abend. Viel Spaß dir und Pacifica.", sagte Dipper und beendete den Anruf, bevor Mabel weiter reden konnte. "Uff... Manchmal kann sie echt anstrengend werden."

Er betrat die Küche mit leisen Schritten. Ford saß am Tisch, las Zeitung und trank gemütlich seinen Kaffee. Stan stand am Herd und kümmerte sich ums Frühstück. "Du kannst auch mal etwas tuen, Ford.", schimpfte Stan. "Wir wechseln uns ab, solange wir hier sind. Und das tuen wir oder nicht, lieber Bruder?", fragte Ford. "Ihr versteht euch ja wieder prächtig, wie ich sehe.", schmunzelte Dipper ehe er sich ebenfalls am Tisch niederließ. "Das gleiche gilt für dich, du kannst auch helfen, solange du hier bist.", schimpfte Stan und wedelte mit dem Pfannenwender umher. "Natürlich doch, Grunkle Stan.", nickte er. "Wie geht es dem Kopf?", fragte Ford. "Besser als gestern, ehrlich gesagt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch gemacht hätte.", lächelte Dipper. "Wahrscheinlich wärst du draufgegangen und dann hätten wir Mabel erklären müssen wie das geschehen konnte.", brummte Stan und stellte ihm einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen vor die Nase. "Ich habe gerade übrigens mit Mabel telefoniert. Ich soll dich drücken. Fühl dich bitte gedrückt, ansonsten muss ich nochmal duschen gehen. Und dir soll ich schöne Grüße bestellen, Ford.", lächelte Dipper. "Wenn du sie das nächste Mal sprichst, bestell schöne Grüße zurück.", nickte Ford. "Wie kommt deine Schwester darauf, das ich dich nicht verprügeln würde, wenn du mich umarmst?", fragte Stan und ließ sich neben Ford nieder. "Du kennst Mabel. Sie hat immer schon die merkwürdigsten Ideen gehabt.", sagte Dipper, dann begann er zu essen. 

"Was steht heute bei dir an?", Ford hatte die Zeitung beiseite gelegt. "Ich wollte in die Stadt fahren. Schauen ob Grenda und Candy da sind. Da muss ich auch noch schöne Grüße bestellen. Vielleicht mal bei Wendy vorbeischauen. Mal schauen.", sagte Dipper. Er hatte gerade aufgegessen und schob den Teller von sich. "Du solltest besser noch zuhause bleiben und dich ausruhen. Auch wenn es nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung ist. Es kann immer etwas passieren.", warnte Ford. "Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben. Auch wenn mein Körper mir dafür danken würde.", winkte Dipper ab. "Dann lass mich dich wenigstens fahren. Ich muss sowieso in die Stadt fahren. Stan hat vergessen das wir einkaufen müssen.", sagte Ford. "In Ordnung."

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Männer im Wagen und fuhren über die Straße nach Gravity Falls. "Also, was ist wirklich passiert Dipper. Ich weiß von Stan das ihr es bereits einmal mit einem Gremloblin zu tun hattet.", fragte Ford. Dipper konnte ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Stattdessen biss er sich auf der Lippe herum und blickte aus dem Fenster. "Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit. Ich weiß das Bills Statue verschwunden ist. Bist du ihm begegnet?", Ford sah vorsichtig zu ihm rüber. "Nein! Ich meine... Nein. Bill ist mir nicht begegnet. Ansonsten würde ihn wohl kaum mehr leben oder?", fragte Dipper. "Auch wieder wahr. Aber es war kein Gremloblin?", bohrte Ford weiter nach. "Doch. Es war ein Gremloblin. Heiliges Ehrenwort. Ich würde dich niemals anlügen.", sagte Dipper. "Ich vertrau dir Dipper. Du würdest mir sagen, wenn es etwas anderes war oder?", Ford starrte hinaus auf die Straße und in Dipper machte sich ein Gefühl des Unbehagen breit. Alles in ihm schrie, er solle Ford alles erzählen. Von all seinen Dummheiten der letzten 24 Stunden. Das er es schuld sei, sollte ihnen etwas passieren. Aber er schwieg und schluckte die Wahrheit hinunter. 

Als sie in der kleinen Stadt ankamen, stieg Dipper schnell aus dem Wagen aus und verabschiedete sich von Ford. Er brauchte einige Zeit zum nachdenken. Dafür war hier nicht unbedingt der richtige Platz, aber in der Nähe der beiden Pines-Brüdern konnte man noch weniger denken. Vor allem wenn Ford ständig um ihn herum lief wie eine aufgeregte Henne, welche sich um ihr Kind sorgte. Da war er Stan wirklich dankbar. Den interessierte es nicht. 

"Wenn das nicht Dipper Pines ist!", rief jemand vor ihm. Dipper kannte die Stimme und blickte sofort auf. "Robbie Valentino.", sagte Dipper. Auch sie beide hatten ihre Jahrelang anherrschende Feindschaft beigelegt. "Wie geht es dir, kleiner?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. "Ging schon einmal besser. Und dir?", fragte er schmunzelnd. "Tambry und ich stecken bis zum Hals in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, heirate niemals.", grinste Robbie. Dipper lachte. "Es freut mich aber zu hören, das ihr beide heiratet. Ihr seid ein cooles Paar. Wann ist es soweit?", fragte er. "Nächsten Monat. Du und deine Schwester kommen doch auch oder? Immerhin hab ich das hier dem kleinen Scheusal zu verdanken.", sagte Robbie. "Mabel ist in Los Angeles. Ich kann sie aber gerne fragen. Sie wird auf jeden Fall alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen um das zu sehen.", erklärte Dipper. "Gut. Wendy wird dann auch wieder in der Stadt sein. Immerhin ist sie Tambrys Trauzeugin.", Robbie trat gegen eine am bodenliegenden Dose. Diese rollte klappernd in eine dunkle Gasse. "Wendy ist gar nicht da?", fragte Dipper überrascht. "Ja... Sie ist irgendwo in Kanada unterwegs. Keine Ahnung was sie da macht. Sie erzählt mir auch nicht mehr alles. Aber erzähl mal, was machst du hier? Wir hatten wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dich jemals wieder zu sehen.", sagte Robbie grinsend. "Ich werde ab nächster Woche das College von Gravity Falls besuchen. Es hat sich so ergeben.", zuckte Dipper mit den Schultern. "Also bleibst du uns erstmal erhalten oder wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte Robbie. Tambry trat neben ihn und automatisch wanderte sein Arm um ihre Hüfte. "Hey Dipper.", sagte sie, blickte kurz von ihrem Handy auf und lächelte freundlich. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Bildschirm. "Hey Tambry. Glückwunsch zur anstehenden Hochzeit. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten. Für die nächsten drei Jahre gehöre ich wieder zu Gravity Falls Einwohnern.", nickte Dipper. "Ja cool. Wir sollten ne 'Willkommen Zurück' Party für dich schmeißen. Nate und Lee werden sich auch freuen. Und frag mal Thompson.", schlug Robbie vor. "Wir haben ne eigene Party zu planen, Valentino, falls du es vergessen hast. Da bleibt keine Zeit für weitere Partys.", mischte Tambry sich ein. "Ich habe sowieso noch viel zu viel zu tun. Danke dennoch für das Angebot, Robbie.", grinste Dipper ihn an. 

Wenig später hatten sich die drei von einander verabschiedet und Dipper konnte sich auf die Suche nach Grenda oder Candy machen. Wo einer der beiden war, war der andere nicht weit. Aber in der ganzen Stadt konnte er weder Grenda noch Candy finden. Somit hatte sich sein ganzer Tagesplan verabschiedet. Es war ja kaum jemand in Gravity Falls geblieben. Pacifica war in L.A. Grenda wohl bei Marius in Österreich, möglicherweise war Candy bei ihr. Wendy war irgendwo in Kanada, Gideon auf großer Welttournee.

Dipper entschied sich die restliche Stunde im örtlichen Café zu verbringen. Oder in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Vielleicht fand er ja etwas, das ihn vor Bill schützen könnte. Er hatte keine große Hoffnungen, aber versuchen konnte er es ja. 

"Ihr Fleischsäcke seid immer so... wie nennt man das? Ach ja, stur. Du kannst mich nicht loswerden, Pinetree.", sagte Bill neben ihm. Mitten im Café. Erschrocken japste er und schlug sich seine Hände vor den Mund. Die Menschen um ihn herum starrten ihn verständnislos an. Dippers Kopf färbte sich knallrot und am liebsten wollte er sich verstecken. Doch gleichzeitig wollte er einen Kaffee. "Was willst du hier, Bill?", flüsterte er so leise es ihm möglich war. "Schauen was mein Lieblingsfleischsack gerade macht. Und wie ich sehe, bist du langweilig geworden. Wo bleibt denn der Spaß?", fragte Bill und schnippte mit den Finger. Dipper spürte die Veränderungen sofort. Die Zeit verlief deutlich langsamer. Die Farbe war aus allem gewichen. "Bill! Was soll das? Wieso sind wir in der Gedankenwelt?", fragte Dipper panisch. "Warum nicht?", zuckte Bill mit den Schultern. "Mach es wieder rückgängig!", befahl Dipper. "Wieso sollte ich? Was bekomme ich dafür? Du weißt doch wie es abläuft, ich gebe dir etwas, du gibst mir etwas. So einfach ist das.", sagte Bill und flog zu einer jungen Frau, die gerade in Zeitlupe ihren Kaffee trank. Das fliegende Dreieck nahm ihr die Tasse ab und schüttete den kochend heißen Kaffee über ihren Kopf. "BILL!", brüllte Dipper und schlug seine Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. "Ich glaube du verstehst deinen Platz nicht, Pinetree. Siehst du was ich alles anstellen kann und du kannst nichts dagegen tuen. Du bist nur eine Puppe in meinem großartigen Puppentheater. Mehr nicht.", erklärte Bill. Dann flog er zu einer Familie mit zwei kleinen Kindern. "Bill, bitte tu ihnen nichts!", sagte Dipper. "Was bekomme ich dafür?", Bill drehte sich zu ihm. Dipper biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn er Bill nichts anbot, würde er den Eltern oder den Kindern etwas antun. Wenn er Bill etwas anbot, wäre die Familie in Sicherheit, aber sein Leben wäre in Gefahr. "Denk nicht so lange nach. Schlag einfach ein. Ich tue ihnen nichts, beende das alles hier und du schuldest mir etwas. Mehr ist da nicht. Heiliges Dreieck-Versprochen.", sagte Bill und streckte ihm die flammende Hand entgegen. "Nur ein Gefallen? Mehr nicht?", fragte Dipper vorsichtig. "Nur ein Gefallen.", nickte das Dreieck.   
Dipper starrte die Hand an und biss sich auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum. Sollte er es tuen? "Ein Gefallen, mehr nicht!", sagte Dipper und schlug ein. "Oh Pinetree, warum musst du immer den Helden spielen?", lachte Bill, schnippte mit den Fingern und schon war alles wieder normal. Er hörte den Dämon noch leise sagen: "Sprich mit jemandem darüber und ich breche dem Kind das Genick und schicke deine Familie gleich hinterher." Aber Bill war verschwunden und die junge Frau, mit dem kochend heißem Kaffee im Gesicht fing an, wie am Spieß zu brüllen. Dipper floh so schnell es ging aus dem Café. Er brauchte frische Luft. 

Hinter dem Café lehnte er sich gegen eine der nahen Mülltonnen und übergab sich. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Sein Hals brannte. Er hatte sich wirklich auf einen Deal mit Bill Cipher eingelassen. Und er wusste nicht einmal genau, wie dieser Deal für ihn enden sollte! Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein! Dipper sank auf die Knie und schluchzte leise weiter. 

Nachdem er sich irgendwie beruhigt hatte, stand er mit zitternden Knien auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose und atmete tief durch. Er hätte Bedingungen stellen müssen. Er hätte länger darüber nachdenken müssen! 

Als er sich eine halbe Stunde später wieder mit Ford traf, schaffte er es nicht seinem Großonkel in die Augen zu sehen. Auch sprechen fiel ihm deutlich schwerer als sonst. Er konnte einfach nicht. Würde er jetzt mit ihm, Stan oder Mabel sprechen, würde er alles verraten. "Ist alles gut? Hast du deine Freunde getroffen?", fragte Ford. Dipper schüttelte den Kopf. "Waren sie nicht da? Na dann versuch es doch morgen nochmal.", munterte der ältere Mann ihn auf. "Danke Ford...", flüsterte Dipper heiser. 

Zurück in der Shack ging er direkt hoch in sein Zimmer, legte sich in sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Wie konnte dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden? Ach ja, er musste heute noch mit Mabel reden. Dipper fühlte sich momentan zu nichts in der Lage. Wie gerne würde er die Augen schließen und nie wieder öffnen. Er hatte einen Deal mit Bill abgeschlossen. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. So viel war sicher. 

"Junge ist alles gut bei dir?", fragte Stan vor der Tür. "Ja... Mein Kopf dröhnt ein wenig. Mehr nicht. Ich lege mich jetzt etwas hin, wenn das in Ordnung ist?", antwortete Dipper. "Natürlich. Morgen machst du dich aber an die Arbeit. Soos fragt schon nach dir.", sagte Stan, dann ging er davon. Erleichtert atmete Dipper aus. Er wollte nicht, das sein Großonkel ihn so sah. Sofort würde er Ford rufen und dieser würde auf jeden Fall wissen, das Bill etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte.   
Wieso nur, musste Dipper immer den Helden spielen? Was hätte dem Kind schon groß passieren können? Es wäre zu Boden gefallen, aber es hätte sich nicht das Genick gebrochen. Es hätte sich nicht mal sonderlich stark verletzt. Wieso also, spielte er den Helden? "Ja, wieso eigentlich?", Bill ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder. Dipper floh so schnell es ging aus diesem. "Dafür das du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast, bist du doch ganz schön flink."

"Wieso kannst du mich nicht in Frieden lassen?", flüsterte Dipper. "Ach weißt du, bis alles so funktioniert wie es funktionieren soll, habe ich noch eine Menge Zeit. Und die möchte ich mit meinem liebsten Fleischsack verbringen. Du bist immer für einen Lacher zu haben.", zuckte Bill mit den Schultern. "Für dich ist das alles nur ein Witz oder?", fragte Dipper. "Natürlich ist für mich alles nur ein Witz. Pinetree, ich bin ein Wesen aus purer Energie. Für mich gelten die Regeln nicht, die ihr Menschen für euch aufgebaut habt. Ich mache was ich will. Und wenn ich möchte, das eine Gruppe Menschen sich von einer Brücke stürzt, dann tuen sie das. Wenn ich möchte das eine andere Gruppe Menschen anfängt den großen Bill Cipher als Gott anzubeten, dann tue ich das. Und wenn ich sie dann zerquetschen möchte, wie mickrige Ameisen, dann tue ich das. Mehr ist da nicht.", sagte Bill und schwang seinen Gehstock. Beinahe hätte er damit auch noch Dipper getroffen, doch dieser konnte im letzten Augenblick noch zur Seite ausweichen. 

Bill liebte es, Menschen in Panik zu versetzen. Er liebte es, wenn sie schrien, wenn sie bettelten, wenn Hoffnung in ihren Augen aufflammte, nur weil er sie eine Minuten länger leben ließ, als die anderen. Aber bei Pinetree war es anders. Dieses Kind wollte er brechen. Er wollte sich rächen, für das, was er ihm vor 5 Jahren, an seinem großen Tag angetan hatte. Auch seine Freunde im Alptraumreich warteten darauf, ihre Klauen in den dünnen Körper des Jungen zu schlagen und ihn Stück für Stück an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Wie gerne wollte Bill diesen Jungen am Boden sehen, blutend, mental vernichtet. Pinetree würde leiden. Für all das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Dafür würde Bill sorgen. Er würde den Jungen nicht alleine lassen. Niemals wieder. Oh ja, es gab nicht viel worauf Bill sich freute hier in dieser Welt. Aber Pinetree in den Abgrund zu drängen, war eines der wenigen Dinge. Und bald schon war es soweit. Bald konnte er Seltsamageddon ein weiteres Mal aufleben lassen. Dann gab es niemanden mehr, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Pinetree würde an seiner Seite hocken, wie das Häufchen Elend, welches er war und seine Familie würde alles versuchen um ihren Geliebten zu retten. Aber das würde Bill niemals zulassen. Er würde den Jungen an sich binden. So sehr, das Bill ihm nur den Befehl geben musste und schon würde er diese dreckige Pines-Familie vernichten. Bill würde in ihrem Blut tanzen und dann würde er Pinetree realisieren lassen, was gerade passiert war. Aber dann wäre es schon zu spät für ihn und seine Familie. 

Aber solange noch nicht alles bereit war, würde er es langsam angehen lassen. Immerhin hatte er alle Zeit der Welt. Pinetree würde am Ende da sein, wo er hingehörte. Zu seinen Füßen.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill war so schnell verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht war. Wer wusste was dieses Monster als nächstes plante. Dipper wollte davon nichts wissen. Stattdessen wollte er sich zusammen rollen, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und nie wieder aufwachen. Aber er musste noch mit Mabel telefonieren. Noch einmal konnte er sie nicht hängen lassen. 

Das Gespräch mit Mabel war angenehm. Sie erzählte von ihrem Tag, den sie gemeinsam mit Pacifica verbracht hatte. Am Morgen waren sie Waffeln essen gegangen, später haben sie sich auf die Suche nach dem perfekten Stoff gemacht, wie Mabel erzählte. Pacificas Kommentar dazu war nur ein genervtes Stöhnen. Dipper konnte die Blonde Frau verstehen. Seine Schwester konnte fürchterlich anstrengend sein. Aber dennoch liebte er sie aus tiefsten Herzen. 

Er erzählte ihr von der anstehenden Hochzeit von Robbie und Tambry und sofort war sie hellauf begeistert und sagte zu. Dipper würde ihr die Daten geben, sobald er sie hatte. 

Eine Stunde später legte Dipper sein Handy beiseite und machte sich bereit fürs Bett. Vielleicht bekam er ja ein wenig Schlaf heute Nacht. Mit viel Glück hatte Bill ihn heute schon genug gequält. Dipper hatte keine sonderlich großen Hoffnungen, aber er konnte es ja versuchen. 

 

Es hatte keine zehn Minuten gedauert, nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, da war er bereits eingeschlafen. Bill schwebte so nah wie möglich an ihn heran, ließ ihn aber schlafen. "Heute Nacht, darfst du noch in Frieden schlafen. Ich werde sogar so gnädig sein und deine Alpträume für heute Nacht im Zaum halten.", flüsterte Bill und legte seine Hand auf Dippers Schläfe. Der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen, schlief dann aber weiter. "Schlaf gut, Pinetree. Träum süß."

 

Bill verbrauchte immer viel zu viel Energie, wenn er die Gedankenwelt verließ um seinen Pinetree zu belästigen. So gerne er den Jungen rund um die Uhr beobachten wollen würde, er konnte es einfach nicht. Es dauerte noch mindestens zwei Wochen bis er die Macht hatte um zwischen den Dimensionen wechseln zu können, so wie er es gerade wollte. "Was planst du wieder, in deinem kleinen, hübschen Kopf?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme. "Kyptos. Was möchtest du von mir?", fragte Bill. "Darf ich meinen alten Freund nicht einmal besuchen?", Kryptos schwebte zu ihm. "Wir wissen beide, ich kann dich nicht leiden und es wäre eine Kleinigkeit für mich, dich hier und jetzt zu vernichten. Also, was möchtest du?", fragte Bill mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck. Kryptos verdrehte sein Auge. "Du bist immer so ungeduldig. Aber du hast Recht, es gibt einen Grund warum ich hierher komme. Die anderen werden langsam unruhig und sie lassen fragen, wann sie endlich wieder aus dem Alptraum-Reich herauskommen können?", Kryptos schwebte vor ihm herum. Seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. "Du kannst ihnen sagen, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Sie sollen sich noch etwas gedulden. Sie werden spüren, wenn es soweit ist.", erklärte Bill und stellte seinen Gehstock beiseite. "Was genau planst du, Bill Cipher?", Kryptos hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. "Was ich plane? Das sollte doch jedem Dämon in den 9 Reichen klar sein. Ich will die Weltherrschaft.", sagte Bill. "Aber wofür dann dieser Junge? Was ist so spannend an ihm? Er besiegte dich, falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Wieso vernichtest du ihn nicht auf der Stelle, dann kann er dir nie mehr Gefährlich werden.", sagte Kryptos und ließ ein Bild des Schlafenden Dippers erscheinen. "Ich merke einmal wieder den Unterschied zwischen dir und mir. Er ist mein Feind und alleine zu wissen, das er irgendwann zu meinen Füßen knien wird, gibt mir genug Befriedigung um zu vergessen das er mich geschlagen hat. Er wird zerbrechen, wie die kleine Puppe die er ist.", erklärte Bill. "Nun, ich sehe keine glorreiche Zukunft für dich, mit ihm an deiner Seite. Vielleicht wird er dir die Befriedigung geben zu vergessen. Aber er wird es auch sein der deinen Sturz verursachen wird.", Kryptos leuchtete Blau. "Was weißt du, Kryptos? Sag es mir!", zischte Bill. Doch das Karo lachte nur, dann verschwand er durch einen Riss zurück in das Alptraum-Reich. "Dieser verfluchte... Ich werde es schon rausfinden.", schimpfte Bill und schwebte davon. 

 

Dipper wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und fühlte sich erstaunlicherweise unglaublich gut. Wem er wohl die Füße küssen musste um eine Nacht friedlich durchschlafen zu können? Egal, er wollte es nicht wissen. Dipper war ausgeschlafen und bereit in den Tag zu starten. Aber zuerst sollte er duschen gehen. So wie er momentan roch, würde niemand anderes den Tag mit ihm starten wollen. Schmunzelnd kramte er frische Kleidung aus den Tiefen seiner Tasche und marschierte in das gegenüberliegende Badezimmer. 

Er schaltete das Radio an und lauschte den ruhigen Klängen irgendeiner Band, während er sich auszog. Pfeifend stieg er unter das warme Wasser. Es entspannte seine müden Muskeln und Knochen. Manchmal vergaß Dipper wirklich wie angespannt er seien konnte. Aber eine warme Dusche half ihm immer. 

Nachdem er sich den Schaum aus den Haaren gewaschen hatte, schaltete er das Wasser aus und verließ die alte Badewanne. Der aufsteigende Dampf vernebelte ihm kurzzeitig die Sicht, dann gewöhnte er sich an die schummrige Umgebung und trat vor den Spiegel. Dieser war beschlagen und es standen vier Worte darauf. Es waren nicht einmal Wörter. Es waren merkwürdig zusammengewürfelte Buchstaben. 

'RXS YVLYZXSGV WRXS, KRMVGIVV'

 

Jemand muss sich ins Bad geschlichen haben, während er unter der Dusche stand. Panisch rüttelte er an der Tür, doch diese war fest verschlossen. Genau wie das Fenster. Wer konnte sich nur... Bill. Bill hatte ihn beobachtet. Die Hitze stieg Dipper ins Gesicht. War er wirklich nirgendwo mehr sicher vor dem Dämon? Und was bedeuteten diese Buchstaben. War es ein Code? Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und lief zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort holte er einen Stift und einen Block und eilte zurück ins Bad. Dipper hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es noch da sein würde, wenn er die Tür öffnete und den heißen Wasserdampf mit einem Mal entweichen ließ. Aber die Buchstaben standen immer noch am Spiegel. Allerdings sah es nun mehr aus als wäre die Nachricht mit Blut geschrieben. Dipper ekelte sich, aber er fürchtete sich mehr und wollte wissen, welche grauenhafte Nachricht Bill ihm hinterlassen hatte. 

Er schrieb die Buchstaben schnell ab, dann zog er sich an. 

Zurück in seinem Zimmer setzte er sich an seinen Lieblingsplatz im ganzen Haus unter dem großen Buntglasfenster. Auch wenn das Bild ein riesiges Dreieck mit Auge zeigte, mochte er diesen Platz sehr gerne. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, gab es in diesem Haus ziemlich viele Dreiecke mit Augen. Aber er sollte sich nun auf diesen Code konzentrieren. 

"Das ist die Atbasch-Verschlüsselung! Ich muss das Alphabet einfach nur umdrehen!", rief Dipper aus. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er den Satz umgedreht und bekam Gänsehaut bei der Lösung. "Ich beobachte dich, Pinetree." 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat er wenig später die Küche. Seine gute Laune war verschwunden. Stattdessen hing nun eine, wie Mabel sagen würde, riesige Gewitterwolke über ihm. "Morgen Junge.", begrüßte Stan ihn. "Morgen.", nickte Dipper und ließ sich auf seinem Platz am Esstisch nieder. "Um 10 bekommen wir eine Gruppe Touristen rein. Mach dich also bereit. Du kümmerst dich um die Kasse.", sagte Stan. "Wo steckt eigentlich Soos?", fragte Dipper, während er sich die Schüssel mit Milch füllte. "Er musste zu seiner Großmutter. Ihr geht es scheinbar nicht so gut.", erklärte Ford. "Abuelita geht es nicht gut? Oh je, ich dachte immer diese Frau wäre genau wie ihr beiden unangreifbar.", sagte Dipper. "Wir sind alle angreifbar. Das hast du doch damals gesehen, oder irre ich mich?", fragte Ford. "Ja schon klar. Aber dennoch. Diese Frau hat nie irgendwas an sich rangelassen. Nicht einmal als Bill sie in einen Sessel verwandelte.", sagte Dipper, während er sich einen vollen Löffel mit Cornflakes in den Mund schob. "Vielleicht ist es ja nur eine Erkältung. Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Du hast den Verband bereits abgemacht.", sagte Ford. "Ja, ich war gerade duschen. Da stört das Ding nur. Außerdem geht es mir deutlich besser.", erklärte Dipper lächelnd. "Na gut. Aber sei dennoch vorsichtig. Wenn du merkst..." "Grunkle Ford, vielen Dank für deine Sorgen, aber die sind nicht nötig. Mir geht es wirklich blendend. So gut habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.", lächelte Dipper. Seit wann konnte er eigentlich so gut lügen? Ihm fiel es nicht einmal sonderlich schwer, seine Großonkel zu belügen. Tief in seinem Inneren schämte Dipper sich. Wie gerne hätte er den beiden älteren Männern alles gesagt. Was für einen Mist er gebaut hatte, aber Bills Worte hingen immer noch in seinem Kopf fest. Sollte er auch nur einem Menschen von seinem Deal mit dem Dämon erzählen würde Bill alle auf so grausame Art und Weise vernichten. Dipper schüttelte den Kopf um diese finsteren Gedanken loszuwerden. "Alles gut?", fragte Stan. "Natürlich doch, ich musste nur gerade an Mabel denken. Wir haben gestern Abend telefoniert. Und ich habe ihr von der Hochzeit von Robbie und Tambry erzählt. Mich hat es nur gewundert das ihr beiden nicht wach geworden seid, durch ihr lautes Kreischen.", erklärte Dipper. "Nach ihrer merkwürdigen Boyband Phase habe ich mir vorgenommen viel zu viel Watte in meine Ohren zu stecken. Und daran halte ich mich bis heute.", erklärte Stan. "Ich glaube selbst mit Watte im Ohr hätte man ihren Schrei hören können. Pacifica muss wohl einen Tinnitus haben.", sagte Dipper und brachte seine Schüssel zur Spüle. "Northwest?", fragte Stan. "Ja, die beiden teilen sich wohl in L.A ein Zimmer in dieser Designer-Schule.", nickte Dipper. "Wie können die sich diese Schule leisten? Sollten sie nicht pleite sein?", fragte Ford. "Naja, vielleicht hat Pacifica sich ja geändert und hat mal etwas in eigene Hand genommen und so Geld verdient.", zuckte Dipper mit den Schultern. Das ließ die drei Männer gleichzeitig loslachen. "Klar und ich werde der nächste Kaiser von China.", grinste Stan. 

Um kurz vor 10 betrat Soos die Küche der Shack. Er sah genauso aus, wie Dipper ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Gut, er war ein wenig älter geworden, hatte jetzt einen kleinen Bart, aber mehr hatte sich nicht geändert. "Dipper?", fragte er erstaunt. "Hey Soos!", begrüßte Dipper ihn. "Wow! Ist das lange her!", rief der ältere und drückte ihn an sich. "Soos... Luft...!", keuchte Dipper in die Umarmung. Sofort wurde er losgelassen. "Wie geht es dir? Was treibt dich hier hin?", fragte Soos aufgeregt. "Ich besuche ab übernächster Woche das College hier. Aber erzähl, was treibst du so?", fragte Dipper. Hinter Soos betrat Melody die Shack. "Oh... Hallo Dipper.", begrüßte die junge Frau ihn. "Hallo Melody.", lächelte Dipper. 

Sie redeten über alles mögliche, bis um viertel nach Zehn ein Bus vor der Shack hielt und eine Gruppe alter Menschen ausstieg. Dipper hatte es wirklich vermisst, in Gravity Falls zu sein. Aber in der Shack zu arbeiten, das würde er niemals vermissen. Gut, mit Soos als Chef war es wirklich angenehm. Aber jeder wäre angenehmer als Stan. Außer vielleicht Mabel, die versucht es allen recht zu machen. 

Soos schaffte es, genau wie Stan den Menschen ihr Geld aus den Taschen zu ziehen. Allerdings auf nicht so raffgierige Art und Weise wie Stan. 

Bis um 18 Uhr waren die drei beschäftigt. Melody führte die Menschen durch die Shack, erzählte Informationen über die mystischen Wesen, welche in der Shack ausgestellt wurden. Soos verkaufte ein Souvenir nach dem anderen und Dipper kümmerte sich um die Kasse. Alles in allem ein schöner, ruhiger Tag. 

Nachdem Soos die Shack geschlossen hatte, ließ Dipper sich auf dem alten Sofa draußen auf der Veranda nieder und öffnete seine Pitt-Cola. Er streckte die Beine von sich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. "Es ist schön dich wieder in Gravity Falls zu haben.", lächelte Soos und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. "Ja. Es ist wirklich schön zurück zu sein.", nickte Dipper und reichte ihm ebenfalls eine Dose. "Stan hat erzählt du hattest einen Unfall?", Soos sah ihn besorgt an. "Mich hat ein Gremloblin angegriffen, als ich Bills Grab besucht habe. Mehr nicht. Mir geht es wieder gut.", lächelte Dipper und starrte in den Himmel. "Bills Grab ist verschwunden, Dipper. Was meinst du wird er planen?", fragte Soos besorgt. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Dipper den älteren Mann. "Ich weiß es nicht Soos. Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Dipper. Natürlich wusste er es nicht. Wie auch? Bill sprach nur davon, dass er ihn vernichten würde, sobald sich die perfekte Gelegenheit ergeben würde. Aber was könnte Bill planen? Außer die Weltherrschaft möglicherweise. "Ich hoffe einfach, er lässt uns in Ruhe. Wir haben hier genug um die Ohren. In Gravity Falls gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor, Dipper.", erklärte Soos. "Merkwürdige Dinge? Was für merkwürdige Dinge.", fragte Dipper alarmiert. "Menschen verschwinden. Das ist das schlimmste.", sagte Soos. "Menschen verschwinden? Stehen sie irgendwie im Zusammenhang?", fragte Dipper. "Nein. Ich glaube nicht.", antwortete der ältere Mann und trank einen Schluck aus der Dose.'Merkwürdig...', dachte Dipper. 'Menschen verschwinden nicht einfach so ohne Grund. Wer steckt da hinter?'

Soos verabschiedete sich von ihm, nachdem Melody nach ihm rief. Sie würden wohl in der Zeit, in der es Soos' Großmutter nicht so gut ging, bei ihr wohnen, damit sie sofort da sein konnten, falls etwas geschehe. Dipper blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. 

Was passierte momentan in Gravity Falls. Hatte Bill etwas damit zu tun? Wer waren die Leute, die verschwunden sind. "Wieso denkst du eigentlich immer, ich wäre an allem Schuld?", fragte ein altbekannte Stimme. "Schleich dich nicht immer so!", fauchte Dipper erschrocken. "Es macht aber furchtbar viel Spaß dich zu erschrecken, Pinetree.", erklärte Bill. "Verzieh dich und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als mich mit dir herumzuärgern.", sagte Dipper und stand vom Sofa auf. "Hat dir mein Geschenk heute Nacht gefallen? Ich hoffe doch, du hast einige schöne Träume gehabt.", sagte Bill hinter ihm. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Dippers Körper aus. Bill hatte für diese ruhige Nacht gesorgt? Und er wollte demjenigen die Füße küssen. "Das kannst du im übrigen immer noch tun." "Im Leben nicht Bill.", fauchte Dipper. "Bekomme ich wenigstens ein kleines Danke? Immerhin hast du dich heute Morgen gefühlt wie ein junger Gott. Wobei, das wäre doch sehr anmaßend für dich, wenn du dich wie ein Gott fühlst, wenn du doch nur eine kleine Marionette bist.", lachte Bill. "Ja witzig. Wieso sollte ich dir für etwas danken, das mir zusteht.", sagte Dipper. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, das er sich wieder einmal in der Gedankenwelt befand. Bill musste wohl den kleinen Moment genutzt haben, in dem Dipper die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Pinetree, oh Pinetree. Dir steht nichts zu. Absolut gar nichts steht dir zu. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, das ich dir diese eine Nacht gegeben habe.", sagte Bill. Dipper sah ihn an. "Ich hasse dich Bill.", fluchte er. "Das will ich doch hoffen. Aber das wird sich bald ändern. Sobald alles da ist, wo es hingehört, werden wir die Ewigkeit gemeinsam genießen und dir wird klar werden, das ich der Mittelpunkt deines Universums bin.", erklärte Bill und schwang seinen Gehstock umher. "Das ich nicht lache. Ich wusste schon immer das du ein riesiger Egomane bist, aber so riesig? Wow. Du sollst der Mittelpunkt meines Universums sein? Das war der Witz des Jahrhunderts. Vorher stürze ich mich von einer Klippe.", sagte Dipper bitter. "Oh ja, das wird bestimmt ein wunderschönes Bild werden, wie du fällst und dann unten ankommst. Möchtest du es sehen? Oder soll ich dir all die anderen Möglichkeiten zeigen, wie du stirbst? Es ist großes Kino. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, das Popcorn in der Gedankenwelt wäre nicht so trocken. Pinetree, dein Leben liegt in meinen Händen und ich werde entscheiden wann du stirbst. Und ich werde der Mittelpunkt deines Universums sein. Das verspreche ich dir.", lachte Bill, dann verschwand er mitsamt der Gedankenwelt und Dipper wachte erschrocken auf. "Du solltest nicht hier draußen schlafen.", sagte Ford, welcher am Geländer lehnte. "Ich weiß.", murmelte Dipper und richtete sich auf. "Grunkle Ford... Ich habe eine Frage. Wirkt das Schutzschild um die Shack noch?" "Hast du von Bill geträumt? Ist er dir begegnet?", Ford packte ihn an den Schultern. "Nein. Es war nur eine Frage. Soos hat erzählt, Menschen verschwinden und ich dachte direkt an Bill. Deswegen hoffe ich, das wir hier drinnen wenigstens sicher sind.", erklärte Dipper. Erleichterung machte sich in Ford breit, das erkannte er sofort. "Das Schild wirkt noch.", erklärte Ford. Dipper nickte. 

Bei Mabel meldete sich Dipper ebenfalls noch. Allerdings gab es heute keinen Anruf, sondern nur eine einfache SMS, er war einfach zu müde. Zu viel hatte er heute erfahren. Zu viele Informationen vernebelten seine Gedanken. Müde schloss er die Augen. Bemerkte die merkwürdige Präsenz nicht, welche über ihm schwebte und ihn beobachte.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper schloss die Augen und hoffte mit allem, das er schlafen konnte. Das er nicht spontan in die Gedankenwelt gezogen wurde. Aber er wusste auch, das er nicht für immer wach bleiben würde. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte an die Decke. Dipper brauchte dringend eine Lösung.  
Wütend über sich selbst und seine Dummheit sprang er aus dem Bett auf und verließ mit eiligen Schritten das Zimmer. Sie alle hatten sich geschworen, das es keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen gab. Er würde mit Ford und Stan reden. Jetzt auf der Stelle. 

"Ford? Stan?", rief er in die Dunkelheit. "Dipper? Ich dachte du wolltest schlafen?", fragte Ford aus der Küche. "Ja. Wollte ich auch. Aber ich habe ein Problem. Ein riesiges Problem. Und das wird euch nicht gefallen.", murmelte er. "Es hat mit Bill zu tun, oder irre ich mich, Junge?", fragte Stan. Dipper nickte. "Setz dich und erzähl uns alles.", sagte Ford.  
Gemeinsam saßen sie am Esstisch. Ford und Stan sahen ihn an. Dipper kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. "Als ich Bill Grab besuchte, war es verschwunden. Aber das wusstet ihr ja schon oder irre ich mich?", fragte Dipper. "Nein. Soos hat es vor einigen Wochen bemerkt. Mitten in der Nacht war dieses helle Licht im Wald und er hat nachgesehen.", erklärte Ford. Dipper nickte. "Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte bereits ein schlechtes Gefühl als ich Piedmont verlassen habe. Deswegen bin ich umso erleichterter das Mabel nicht hier ist. Wer weiß was Bill plant. Ich möchte nicht, das Mabel verletzt wird.", sagte Dipper. "Besser wäre es. Es reicht das einer von euch traumatisiert ist.", brummelte Stan. "Vielen Dank dafür. Aber egal. Ich war beim Grab, dieses war weg und ich bin geflohen. An der Stelle, an der ihr mich gefunden habt, hatte ich meine erste Begegnung mit Bill. Er wollte mir einen Deal vorschlagen, Bill scheint Pläne zu haben und ich würde ihm im Weg stehen. Das wollte er wohl verhindern. Allerdings habe ich den Deal, ohne ihn anzuhören, direkt abgeschlagen. Nichts auf dieser Welt würde mich dazu bringen noch einmal diesen Fehler zu begehen. Als wir gestern in der Stadt waren, wollte ich mir einen Kaffee besorgen. Da tauchte Bill das zweite Mal auf. Er schwang große Reden. So wie wir ihn kennen. Fasselte davon, das er bald der Mittelpunkt meines Universums sein würde. Dann habe ich einen Fehler begangen. Er schüttete einer jungen Frau heißen Kaffee über den Kopf und drohte dann, ein Kind zu verletzen. Ich habe mir in diesem Moment alle möglichen Szenarien ausgemalt, was er dem Kind antuen könnte. Ich habe ihn angefleht ihm nichts anzutun. Und jetzt schulde ich ihm einen Gefallen.", Dipper war gegen Ende so leise wie möglich geworden. "Oh Dipper... Wieso?", fragte Ford. "Ich wollte nicht, das ein Kind verletzt wird!", rief Dipper aus. "Wieso musst du immer den Helden spielen, Junge? Wer weiß was Bill jetzt mit dir plant.", sagte Stan. "Ich weiß das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Und ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir irgendwie helfen!", sagte er und sah seine Großonkel verzweifelt an. "Er hat sich bisher noch nicht mit dir in Kontakt gesetzt?", fragte Ford. Dipper schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen herausfinden, was Bill plant.", sprach Ford weiter. "Und wie? Sollen wir ihn einfach so beschwören? Ford, er wird uns sofort umbringen.", sagte Dipper. Plötzlich spürte er eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit über sich hineinbrechen. Aber er würde nicht nachgeben. Wer wusste was geschehen würde, wenn Dipper einschlief. "Ich brauche einen Kaffee.", murmelte er, glitt vom Stuhl und ging zur Kaffeemaschine. Müde fuhr er sich durchs Gesicht. Hoffentlich konnten sie eine Lösung finden. Er wollte nicht das Bill ein weiteres Mal Seltsamageddon auf sie losließ, er wollte nicht wieder daneben stehen, während Bill in seinem Körper für Ärger sorgte. Und vor allem, das war das wichtigste, Dipper wollte nicht noch einmal zusehen wie seine Familie verletzt wurde. Er konnte und wollte nicht zulassen, das seine Liebsten wegen ihm verletzt werden könnten. Wie froh Dipper war, das Mabel in L.A war.

Mit einer gefüllten Tasse Kaffee ließ er sich wieder am Tisch nieder. "Bill hat dir gegenüber gar nichts erwähnt?", fragte Ford. "Nein. Nichts. Für ihn bin ich nur eine weitere Puppe. Das einzige was er mir sagte war, das er mir das Genick brechen könnte, wenn ich irgendetwas falsch machen würde. Und ich traue ihm das zu. Er wird mich töten. Aber erst wird er mich zusehen lassen, wie er euch vernichtet.", erklärte Dipper. Er konnte sich Bill vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellen. Wütend und größer als sonst. Er konnte hören wie Bill ihn bedrohte, wie er ihm vorhielt, das er besser nicht mit Ford oder Stan geredet hätte. Oh ja, er konnte es sich genau vorstellen. Bill würde ihn töten, das war klar. Er hatte sich seinem Befehl widersetzt. "Hier drinnen sind wir sicher.", sagte Ford. "Körperlich. Er kann mich immer noch in die Gedankenwelt ziehen.", sagte Dipper düster. "Hat er das getan, in den letzten zwei Tagen?", fragte Ford. "Nicht hier. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann.", sagte Dipper. "Moment. Er erzählte mir, er hätte gestern Nacht dafür gesorgt das ich besser schlafe. Das ich keine Alpträume habe." "Also konnte er doch hinein gelangen. Verdammt. Ich dachte das Schild würde länger halten.", murmelte Ford. "Moment, klärt mich auf.", sagte Stan. "Wir haben doch damals vor Bill erstem Angriff ein Schutzschild um die Shack errichtet. Ich hatte gelesen das dieses mindestens 50 Jahre halten würde. Aber es scheint, das Bill noch stärker geworden ist, als wir alle jemals befürchtet hatten.", erklärte Ford. "Und das heißt, wir sind nicht einmal mehr in der Shack sicher.", sagte Stan. "Richtig. Wir müssen uns dringend etwas überlegen. So schnell wie möglich am besten.", nickte Ford. 

 

Dipper starrte in seine Kaffeetasse. Er wünschte sich gerade in diesem Moment, er hätte den Deal doch angenommen. Dann müsste er sich nicht um seine Familie sorgen. Vielleicht konnte Dipper Bill überzeugen noch einmal Gnade walten zu lassen. Vielleicht konnte er seine Familie zumindest retten. Wem machte er etwas vor? Dipper hatte verloren. Und seine Familie ebenfalls.  
"Wir werden da morgen drüber sprechen. Dipper, ich wäre dafür, du bleibst heute Nacht nicht alleine.", sagte Ford. "Ich werde wach bleiben. Dann kann mir nichts passieren.", sagte Dipper und lächelte leicht. "Wir wissen nicht ob dieser Dämon nicht in die reale Welt kommt und dich dann doch verletzt.", sagte Stan. "Macht euch keine Gedanken. Sollte es dazu kommen, werdet ihr es hören. Vergesst nicht, ich schreie wie ein kleines Mädchen.", sagte er, füllte seine Tasse erneut auf und verließ dann die Küche.  
In seinem Zimmer ließ er sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Dipper seufzte leise. Wie konnte er seine Familie retten ohne einen Deal mit Bill einzugehen? Gar nicht, so viel war sicher. Dipper massierte sich den Nasenrücken und lehnte sich dann auf seine Hand. Er blickte zum Fenster, hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. 

"Gute Nacht, Pinetree.", flüsterte Bill in sein Ohr und Dipper fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Kurz war er verwirrt. Aber dann erkannte er, dass er sich in der Gedankenwelt befand. Er war eingeschlafen. "Bill...", flüsterte Dipper ehrfürchtig. "Du fürchtest dich. Das ist gut zu wissen. Hast du erkannt, was du falsch gemacht hast?", fragte Bill und flog auf ihn zu. Dipper biss sich auf die Lippe, nickte aber. "Gut. Und nun... was stelle ich mit dir an? Sechser und Stan wissen Bescheid. Was meinst du, wie lange würde ich brauchen sie beide zu töten?" Dipper riss die Augen auf. "Bill. Es tut mir leid!", rief er erschrocken. "Es tut dir leid? Ich habe dir gesagt, was passiert wenn du jemandem von unserem Deal erzählst!", schrie Bill ihn an. Er leuchtete wieder rot. Hatte sich aber schnell wieder beruhigt. Bill räusperte sich und rückte seine Fliege zurecht. Dipper zuckte erschrocken zurück. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gummi. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Konnte den Dämon nur anstarren. Dipper fühlte sich so klein und hilflos. Bill musste nur mit dem Finger schnippen und schon wäre er tot. 

 

"Nun gut. Ich möchte aber nicht so sein. Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor. Und dieses Mal rate ich dir, nimm ihn an." "Was... ist dein Deal?", fragte Dipper leise. Konnte er seine Familie so retten? Ja. Er war egal. Dipper war schon immer egal gewesen, was mit ihm geschah. Seine Familie hatte schon immer Vorrang gehabt. "Na, in welchen Wolken steckt dein hübsches Köpfchen schon wieder?", fragte Bill, schnippte mit den Fingern und plötzlich war Dippers Kopf von seinem Körper getrennt. Erschrocken keuchte er auf. "Bill!", schrie er. Konnte aber nicht viel mehr tuen. Bill blieb vor seinem abgetrennten Körper stehen und starrte auf ihn hinab. "Das kommt davon, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst, Pinetree.", lachte er. Dipper wurde übel. Bill hatte nur mit den Fingern geschnippt und schon war er nur noch ein fliegender Kopf. Das konnte gerade nicht passieren. "Mein Deal, erinnerst du dich?", fragte Bill. "Ja.", flüsterte Dipper. Er wollte nicht daran denken, das Bill sich gerade auf seinem Körper niederließ. "Nun gut. Ich werde in naher Zukunft Seltsamageddon erneut starten. Und du wirst an meiner Seite stehen. Wenn es um dein Leben geht, wird Sechser mir verraten wie ich das Schild um Gravity Falls vernichten kann. Niemals würde Sechser zulassen, das sein wunderbarer Neffe und seine Nichte verletzt werden.", erklärte Bill. "Mabel ist nicht in Gravity Falls.", sagte Dipper. "Nein? Nun, wie kommt es, das sie gerade im Flugzeug sitzt und hierher kommt?", fragte Bill. Neben ihm erschien ein Bild von Mabel, wie sie in einem Flugzeug saß und unglaublich gestresst aussah. "Was... Wieso kommt sie hierher?", fragte Dipper panisch. "Es kann gut sein, das ich jemanden wichtigen davon überzeugt habe, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben. Einen Brief, in welchem steht das sowohl Sechser als auch Stan bei einem kleinen Bootsunfall draufgegangen seien.", erklärte Bill. "Das... Das hast du nicht getan!", rief Dipper. "Ach nein? Wie kommst du darauf? Du siehst doch, Mabel ist auf dem Weg hierher. Sie scheint es also zu glauben. Oder dieses Mädchen ist doch klüger als sie aussieht. Dann sollte ich mir aber doch überlegen ob ich nicht lieber sie quälen sollte, für die Dummheit ihres Bruder.", sagte Bill. "Nein! Halt dich von ihr fern! Bitte Bill! Ich mache alles, aber bitte, lass die Finger von Mabel!", schrie Dipper. Bill lachte. 

 

"Ich war ja noch gar nicht fertig mit dem Deal. Wie dumm von mir. Also gut. Ich starte Seltsamageddon, du wirst neben mir stehen, Ford wird mir die Lösung geben um aus dem Kraftfeld um Gravity Falls zu entfliehen. Soweit so gut. Aber das Problem wird sein, ihr kennt eine Lösung um mich zu vernichten. Und das möchte ich vermeiden. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine.", sagte Bill. Dipper sah ihn an. "Natürlich. Das Rad.", sagte Dipper. "Genau. Aber wenn auch nur ein Teil des ganzen fehlt, wird der Zauber nicht funktionieren. Du wirst also an meiner Seite bleiben, für den Rest deines mickrigen Lebens. Ohne dich, wir das Rad nicht funktionieren. Und dafür verschone ich dein armseliges Leben.", Bill streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Blaue Flammen züngelten an dieser hinauf. "Und du wirst meine Familie und Freunde in Frieden lassen.", sagte Dipper. Bill verdrehte die Augen. "Außer sie greifen mich direkt an. Dann werde ich sie vernichten. Und auf den Tag freue ich mich schon.", sagte Bill. "Nein! Du wirst sie für immer in Frieden lassen.", sagte Dipper mit fester Stimme. "Du bist anstrengend, Pinetree. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?", fragte Bill. Wieder schnippte der Dämon mit den Fingern und schon hing Dippers Kopf wieder an seinem Körper. "Also, haben wir einen Deal? Du tust was immer ich dir sage, du bleibst an meiner Seite und dann darfst du leben, während der Rest der Menschheit zugrunde geht." Dipper schluckte. Sollte er sein Leben wirklich so leichtfertig aufgeben? Zusammen hätten sie eine Chance gegen Bill. Ohne ihn war alles verloren. Aber lieber opferte er sich, als das seine Familie verletzt werden würde. "Tik Tak, Pinetree.", sagte Bill. Dipper nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, hob den Arm und schlug in die angebotene Hand ein. "Deal.", flüsterte er. Die Flammen krochen an seinem Arm hinauf und er ging keuchend in die Knie. Sein Arm schmerzte fürchterlich. Bill lachte laut los. 

"Wir wollen aber dafür sorgen, das alle Bescheid wissen, wem deine Treue gilt. Nicht das noch jemand denkt, er könnte mein Spielzeug anfassen. Oh Pinetree. Die Zukunft... Meine Zukunft wird grandios.", lachte Bill und packte Dipper am Nacken. Nun schmerzte nicht nur Dippers Arm, nein auch sein Nacken und der komplette Rücken fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand mit tausenden heißen Nadeln stechen. Er fiel zu Boden und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut los zu schreien. 

"Was... hast du gemacht?", flüsterte Dipper leise. "Sieh es dir doch einfach selbst an.", sagte Bill. 

 

Dipper wachte auf und fand sich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Die Gedankenwelt war verschwunden. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schloss die Augen. Was hatte er nur getan?  
Mit schmerzendem Rücken stand er auf und ging vorsichtig zum nahen Spiegel. Er drehte sich um und sah bereits das sein Shirt Blutgetränkt war. Dipper schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut zu schreien. Er konnte nicht schlimmer werden oder?  
Aber es wurde schlimmer. Vorsichtig zog er sein Shirt aus und schluchzte erstickt auf. Bill hatte ein kleines Dreieck in seinen Nacken geschnitten. Blut lief über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er eilte zum Mülleimer und übergab sich.  
Nachdem Dipper sich beruhigt hatte, ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Ihm war egal was mit ihm war. Aber Mabel war auf dem Weg hierher. In weniger als 12 Stunden würde Mabel hier sein. Sie würde erfahren das Bill zurück war und sie würde sofort wissen, dass Dipper Mist gebaut hatte. Er lachte heiser. Nichts auf der Welt würde ihre Enttäuschung verringern. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte.  
"Es tut mir leid, Mabel.", flüsterte er.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill war zufrieden. Er war zwar nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber das Sechser und Stan von ihm wussten, aber es war ein kleiner Stein im großen Gefüge. Eine Kleinigkeit. Und sobald alles da war, wo es hingehörte, würde er sich um diese beiden kümmern. Er plante ein großes Finale. Noch einmal würde Bill sich nicht von diesen Fleischsäcken besiegen lassen.   
Er spürte die Macht in sich pulsieren. All die Deals die er die letzten Jahrhunderte abgeschlossen hatte, hatten dafür gesorgt, das Bill überlebt hatte. Wäre er nicht so mächtig gewesen, hätte er nicht tausende Deals mit unwissenden Menschen abgeschlossen, hätten die Menschen gewonnen. Er wäre für immer in dem Felsen gefangen gewesen. Bill lachte leise. Es waren die Menschen, welche ihn vernichteten und es waren die Menschen, welche ihn retteten. Diese Ironie. Aber nun würde ihn nichts und niemand mehr aufhalten. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass, das Rad nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Dipper Pines war nun vollkommen seine Marionette. Wie dumm dieser Junge doch gewesen war. Hatte nur verlangt das Bill seine Familie in Frieden ließ. Hatte nicht daran gedacht, das dieser Leute kannte, die seiner Familie liebend gerne etwas antaten. Pinetree hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht seinen Körper zu schützen. Bill hatte von nun an vollkommene Kontrolle über den Jungen. Er konnte nun Körper, Gehirn und Träume vernichten. Langsam und qualvoll würde er den Jungen zerstören. 

"Es ist immer schön zu sehen, wenn du dich freust. Gibt es dafür einen Grund?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme. Bill verdrehte das Auge. "Was möchtest du, Tad?", fragte er. "Nachfragen, wie weit du mit deinem Plan bist?", fragte Tad und schwebte neben ihn. Bill beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. "Und nun die Wahrheit, mein Freund.", sagte Bill. Tad lachte. "Ich möchte ebenfalls aus dem Alptraumreich heraus. Bill, nicht nur du möchtest alles hinter dir lassen. Ich möchte dir nicht die Weltherrschaft nehmen. Nein, das ist dein Ding. Aber ich möchte dieses furchtbare Reich verlassen.", antwortete Tad und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Bill mochte ihn nicht. Konnte ihn noch nie leiden. Und das gleiche galt für Tad. Es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Nur weil Tad, Kryptos und all die anderen Kriminellen zu seinem innersten Kreis gehörten, hieß es nicht das sie Freunde waren. "Cipher, wie lange wird es noch dauern?", fragte Tad. "Nicht mehr lange. Stör mich nicht. Dann wird es schneller gehen. Verschwinde zurück. Du wirst hier nicht gebraucht.", sagte Bill und schwebte davon. "Pass auf dein Spielzeug auf. Ich hörte wie einige Leute darüber redeten, das der Junge merkwürdig sei. Kaum ist er wieder in diesem... Kaff, gehen die merkwürdigen Dinge wieder von vorne los. Sie fürchten, er steckt mit dir unter einer Decke.", sagte Tad. Bill sah ihn das erste Mal an. "Was meinst du?", fragte er. "Der Junge hat zu viele Freunde. Und er wird sich dir widersetzen. Das hat er bereits getan, oder irre ich mich? Nein, ich irre mich nicht. Und er wird sich dir noch ein weiteres Mal widersetzen. Meinst du wirklich er wird da sitzen, während du all seine Geliebten vernichtest?", fragte Tad. "Nun, gut das ich an alles gedacht habe. Bis alles so funktioniert wie es soll, habe ich noch genug Zeit um ihn von all seinen Freunden abzukapseln.", sagte Bill. "Und was tust du gegen seine Verwandten?", fragte Tad. "Du hast recht. Da könntest du mir einen Gefallen tuen. Kümmere dich um sie. Sechser wird schwerer zu knacken sein. Er kennt mich und meine Tricks. Sein Kopf ist geschützt.", sagte Bill. "Was bekomme ich dafür?", frage Tad. Bill verdrehte sein Auge. Wie gerne würde er diesen Dämonen einfach nur vernichten. "Was möchtest du haben, Strange?", fragte Bill. "Ich möchte mich rächen. Er hat nicht nur dich beleidigt. Er hat uns alle verletzt. Du kannst dir also vorstellen, was jeder dafür geben würde um dem Jungen ein Stück seines köstlichen Fleisches aus dem Körper zu reißen.", sagte Tad. "Ich werde nicht zulassen das ihr ihn tötet.", sagte Bill. "Oh nein. Tot wäre er doch langweilig. Es ist immer besser wenn sie schreien und flehen und betteln.", lachte Tad. Da musste er ihm zustimmen. Wenn die Fleischsäcke tot waren, waren sie noch langweiliger. "Nun gut. Du bekommst deine Rache. Aber kümmere dich um Sechser und seinen Bruder. Nur, mach es nicht zu auffällig. Pinetree soll davon nichts mitbekommen.", sagte Bill. "Mit dir mache ich gerne Geschäfte.", lachte Tad und verschwand durch einen Riss. Bill starrte kurz auf die Stelle, an welcher der andere Dämon gerade noch geschwebt hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 

 

Dipper saß in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers und starrte auf das leere Bett ihm gegenüber. Wie gerne hätte er mit Mabel geredet. Wie gerne hätte er sich angehört was für ein Riesengroßer Vollidiot er doch war. Und das war er. Dipper hatte sein Leben geopfert, damit der Rest der Menschheit untergehen konnte, aber seine Familie in Sicherheit war. Was für ein Tausch war das gewesen? Der wohl schlechteste Tausch aller Zeiten. Dipper schüttelte den Kopf.   
Leise stand er auf und ging aus seinem Zimmer. In weniger als drei Stunden würde Mabel hier auftauchen und ihn mit Fragen bombardieren.   
Er war drei Tage in Gravity Falls, drei Tage und schon ging alles den Berg hinab. Dipper hasste sich selbst gerade am meisten. Dipper hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so mies gefühlt wie jetzt. Wäre er doch nur nie zurück nach Gravity Falls gekommen. Ach, was redete er da. Hätte er sich niemals am hiesigen College beworben, wäre all das hier nicht passiert. Seine Noten waren gut genug um ihn auf eines der naheliegenden Colleges von Piedmont gehen zu lassen. Aber nein. Er musste unbedingt nach Gravity Falls. 

Dipper schleppte seinen müden Körper ins Bad. Er musste das Blut von seinem Körper waschen. Er fühlte sich dreckig und verbraucht. Sein Körper war ihm so fremd. Alleine die Tatsache das Bill seinen Kopf einfach von seinem Körper trennen könnte, wenn er wollte, ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Ließ ihn stoppen.   
Als sein Kopf das kalte Porzellan des Waschbeckens berührte, schloss er die Augen. Der Anfang seines Endes hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen und er konnte schon nicht mehr. Wie sollte er Mabel, Stan oder Ford jemals wieder in die Augen blicken können? Er war so bemitleidenswert. Ein Lachen entwich seiner Kehle. Wie sollte er sich jemals wieder selbst in die Augen schauen können? Dipper war dazu verdammt, ein Leben in Ketten zu führen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Dipper umschlang das Porzellan und sank auf die Knie. Sein Körper gehörte ihm nicht mehr. Bill konnte alles von ihm nehmen. Und Bill würde alles von ihm nehmen. Er schluchzte laut auf und schlug seinen Kopf gegen den kalten Fußboden. 

 

"Junge, wie lange brauchst du noch im Bad? Ford versperrt das andere.", Stan klopfte an die Tür und Dipper wurde aus seiner Panikattacke gerissen. "Ich... bin sofort fertig.", antwortete Dipper und richtete sich auf. So langsam wie möglich nahm er sich einen Lappen und versuchte das Blut zwischen seinen Schulterblättern wegzuwischen. Mehr schlecht als recht konnte er sich vom Blut reinigen. Aber die Wunde würde für immer bleiben. Narben würden immer zurück bleiben.   
Dipper zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf und zuckte zusammen als der Stoff die Wunde berührte. Dann öffnete er die Tür und ging mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Bad an Stan vorbei. "Junge, was ziehst du denn für ein Gesicht?", fragte dieser und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen. Der Schmerz ließ ihn Sterne sehen. Und ihm wurde übel. Keuchend hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Was ist denn bei dir los?" "N... Nichts...", flüsterte er und ließ Stan alleine. 

Er kam in die Küche, in welcher normalerweise Ford oder Stan bereits saßen, aber heute lag sie leer vor ihm. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, langsam. Sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. Wie schlimm konnte es noch werden? 

Dipper machte sich einen Kaffee und wartete darauf, das seine Schwester vor der Tür stand. Er wollte nicht, das sie auf Ford oder Stan traf. Sie würde es ihr sofort erzählen. Vielleicht konnte er noch das schlimmste abwenden. Dipper schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er schlimmeres abwenden? Wenigstens ließ Bill sich nicht blicken. Ein leichter Hoffnungsschimmer am Himmel voller dunkler Wolken. 

"Guten Morgen Dipper.", begrüßte Ford ihn. "Guten Morgen, Grunkle Ford.", nickte Dipper. "Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Ford und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee. Verwundert sah Dipper den älteren Mann an. Wieso...? "Ford... Wieso fragst du das? Du weißt doch...", fing er an. "Darf ich nicht fragen ob du gut geschlafen hast? Mabel hat übrigens vorhin angerufen. Bis zum Schulanfang würde sie gerne noch hier einige Zeit verbringen. Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich?", fragte er. Dipper verstand die Welt nicht. Bill hatte ihm doch erzählt das Mabel einen Brief erhalten hatte, in welchem geschrieben wurde das Stan und Ford gestorben seien. Wieso wollte sie urplötzlich ihre restlichen freien Tage in Gravity Falls verbringen? Was hatte Bill getan, während Dipper sich mit ihm in der Gedankenwelt befunden hatte? 

 

Keine Stunde später klopfte jemand an der Tür und Dipper blickte von dem alten Sessel zur Eingangstür. Stan kam aus der Küche und öffnete die Haustür, durch welche Mabel hineingestürzt kam. "Grunkle Stan!", rief sie laut und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Hey, Mabel!", brummte Stan und drückte seine Nichte an sich. Dipper richtete sich auf und schlich langsam in den Flur. "Hey Brobro!", begrüßte sie ihn und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. "Hey Mabel.", murmelte er. "Hallo Mabel.", Ford war aus seinem Geheimlabor gekommen. "Grunkle Ford!", lachte Mabel und drückte diesen ebenfalls an sich. "Schön wieder zurück zu sein."   
"Wieso bist du hier?", fragte Dipper. "Wieso nicht? Das Jahr beginnt für mich erst in einem Monat. Und den kann ich doch in Gravity Falls verbringen. Oder möchtest du mich nicht hier haben?", grinste sie breit. "Nein. Das... Ich dachte du hättest einen Brief...", murmelte er. "Brief? Was soll ich denn für einen Brief bekommen haben? Moment, hat Grenda mir etwa geschrieben? Verdammt. Und ich habe ihn nicht bekommen.", jammerte sie. "Schon gut.", murmelte Dipper und wendete den Blick ab. Mabel war in Gefahr. Und irgendwas stimmte nicht mit Ford und Stan. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? 

 

Dipper verließ die Shack. Er brauchte frische Luft und Platz zum Denken. Mabel erzählte von ihrer Schule, wie edel und cool dort alles war. Wie viele Freunde sie in so kurzer Zeit bereits gefunden hatte. Und Pacifica war eine coole Zimmernachbarin. Aber dennoch vermisste sie es sich ein Zimmer mit Dipper zu teilen. 

Dipper wanderte durch den Wald, bis er seine Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sah. Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn seine Beine brachten. Er wusste nur, er fühlte sich unwohl.   
Dann war er allerdings an der Stelle angekommen, an der alles vor drei Tagen angefangen hatte. Bill Ciphers ehemaliges Grab. 

Er ließ sich auf einem nahen Baumstamm nieder und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Die Stelle an der die Statue hätte stehen sollen war gefüllt mit bunten Blumen. Dipper hätte gelacht, wenn die Situation eine andere wäre. "Was betrübt dich, Pinetree?", fragt Bill in seinem Kopf. Erschrocken zuckte Dipper zusammen. "Was?", fragte er. "Wieso... Wo steckst du?" "Ich kann mich mit dir unterhalten, wann immer ich möchte. Denk dran, du gehörst mir. Dein Körper gehört mir, deine Gedanken gehören mir, deine Gefühle gehören mir. Alles an dir, gehört mir.", sagte Bill. "Was möchtest du, Bill?", fragte er ergeben. "Ich möchte nur Zeit mit meinem Lieblingsfleischsack verbringen.", antwortete Bill. "Musst du nicht... keine Ahnung. Seltsamageddon oder so starten?", fragte Dipper. "Das dauert noch. Solange muss ich Zeit tot schlagen. Du kennst es ja.", erklärte Bill. Dipper nickte. "Nun gut. Was machen wir in dieser Zeit? Ah, ich weiß etwas. Lass uns raten, wann und wie deine Freunde sterben.", lachte Bill. Dipper seufzte. Für Bill war das alles nur ein Witz. 

"Wie wäre es mit Fragezeichen? Er hat einen ganz witzigen Tod vor sich. Vor den Augen seiner Frau und seines Kindes.", lachte Bill. "Soos bekommt ein Kind?", fragte Dipper überrascht. "Wie? Du wusstest es nicht? Was weißt du eigentlich, Pinetree?", fragte Bill. "Ich bin nur ein Mensch, wir können die Zukunft nicht sehen!", fauchte Dipper wütend. "Wusstest du, das du der Grund bist, warum Fragezeichen sterben wird?", Bill streckte seinen Arm von sich und begutachtete seine Finger. "Ich... Will das nicht wissen! Bill das sind meine Freunde, von deren Toden du gerade berichten möchtest!", schrie Dipper und drückte seine Hände auf seine Ohren. Vielleicht half ihm das ja. "Pinetree, oh Pinetree.", lachte Bill. "Du wirst ein so gutes Haustier abgeben. Dafür sorge ich schon. Du wirst niemals jemand anderen als mich brauchen. Jeder wird sich von dir abgewandt haben..." Dipper unterbrach ihn. "Niemals werden sich meine Freunde gegen mich wenden. Niemals in meinem ganzen Leben.", sagte Dipper wütend. Er starrte den Dämon an. "Willst du die Wahrheit wissen? Sie hassen dich. Du bist zurück in Gravity Falls und merkwürdige Dinge geschehen. Sie wissen das du mit mir zusammenarbeitest. Sie wissen alles. Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, werden sie dich töten. Glaub mir. Ich kenne die Zukunft.", sagte Bill und bohrte seinen Finger in Dippers Brust. Er zuckte zurück. Nein. Niemals. Das würden seine Freunde ihm niemals antuen. Oder? Würden sie ihn töten, wenn sie herausfänden, dass er mit Bill... Dipper schluckte. "Das... ist nicht wahr.", flüsterte er. "Glaub mir, Pinetree. Ich würde dir niemals etwas schlechtes wünschen, hätten wir uns auf andere Art und Weise kennen gelernt. Selbst jetzt wünsche ich dir dieses Schicksal nicht. Du bist ein kluger Junge. So begabt. Du bist so viel besser als all die anderen Fleischsäcke. Deine Freunde merken gar nicht, wie besonders du bist. Aber ich weiß es.", flüsterte Bill ihm ins Ohr. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus. "Du... denkst ich wäre besonders?", fragte Dipper. "Natürlich. Nicht jeder Mensch kann mich zweimal hintereinander schlagen.", antwortete Bill. 

 

"Was... soll ich tuen?", fragte Dipper. 

 

Bill hätte vor Freude aufgejauchzt. Pinetree gehörte ihm. Er war wir jeder Mensch. Sobald man sie mit Komplimenten überschüttete, gaben sie alles auf. "Halt dich von ihnen fern. Egal was sie dir sagen. Glaub ihnen nicht. Sie belügen dich nur. Denk daran, nur ich sage dir immer die Wahrheit.", antwortete Bill. Dipper nickte. Bill merkte, bei diesem Jungen kam man mit Drohungen nicht weit. Dieses Verhalten würde ihn nur weiter weg von ihm treiben. Zurück in die Arme seiner Familie und seiner Freunde. Bill hätte von Anfang an anders an diese Situation gehen sollen. Aber egal. Es war noch nicht zu spät. Noch konnte er Pinetree für sich gewinnen.   
Es lief einfach alles perfekt.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aufstehen!", brüllte Mabel und riss die Tür zu Dippers Zimmer auf. Dieser saß am Schreibtisch, lag mit dem Kopf auf einigen Büchern und schlief. Doch als er Mabels Stimme hörte zuckte er zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um. "Bin wach...", rief er erschrocken. Mabel schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und lachte ihm ins Ohr. "Guten Morgen, Dipping Sauce!" "Mabel... Geht das auch ein wenig leiser?", maulte Dipper und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. Wann war er heute Morgen eingeschlafen? Es war auf jeden Fall nach Sonnenaufgang. Er hatte sich mit seinen Kursen auseinandergesetzt. Dann hatte er begonnen die dicken Bücher zu lesen, welche ihm bei seinen Klausuren unterstützen sollten. Mitten drinnen muss er wohl die Augen geschlossen haben. Sein Rücken schmerzte genau wie sein Nacken. Er musste sich erstmal ausgiebig strecken, bevor er den Tag beginnen könnte. Doch Mabel verhinderte dies. Sie lehnte sich auf seine Schultern und starrte in die Bücher hinein. "Kannst du mit deinem Nerdkram nicht warten, bis die Schule wieder begonnen hat?", fragte sie, klappte das Buch zu und stieß sich von ihm ab. "Mabel, kannst du mich nicht in Frieden lassen?", Dipper stand auf und streckte sich. Oh ja, sein Körper dankte ihm die Nacht in dieser unbequemen Position. Er hörte die Knochen knacken. Vielleicht half ihm ja eine warme Dusche. "Komm mach dich fertig. Ford lädt uns zu Greasy's ein.", Mabel verließ das Zimmer so schnell, wären sie in einem Film das dort wo sie stand nur noch eine Staubwolke mit ihrer Form zurück bleiben würde. Seufzend sah Dipper seiner Schwester hinterher.

Mit frischer Kleidung am Körper und deutlich entspannten Muskeln betrat er eine halbe Stunde später die Küche, in welcher Stan, Ford und Mabel bereits am Esstisch saßen. "Können wir endlich los?", rief Mabel und hüpfte auf ihrem Stuhl umher. "Hat sie wieder zu viel Mabel Saft getrunken?", fragte Dipper besorgt. "Du kennst deine Schwester.", sagte Ford. Dipper nickte.

 

Eine Viertel Stunde später ließen sie sich an einem Tisch im Diner nieder. Sofort war Lazy Susan bei ihnen um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Nachdem Dipper bestellt hatte, wendete er sich zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Diner standen außer dem Wagen von Stan kein weiteres. Scheinbar waren die Menschen viel zu beschäftigt um zu frühstücken. "Wann beginnt das Semester?", fragte Ford. "Montag. Nächste Woche Montag. Am Freitag werde ich losfahren um meinen Mitbewohner im Wohnheim kennen zu lernen.", erklärte Dipper. "Was? Das ist ja schon übermorgen.", sagte Mabel. „Vielleicht fahre ich auch erst Samstag. Mal schauen. Aber ich wäre gerne vor dem Start des Semesters im Wohnheim und kenne den Kerl mit dem ich mir die nächsten Jahre das Zimmer teilen werde.“, erklärte Dipper. „Das ist vernünftig.“, nickte Ford. Dankbar sah Dipper seinen Großonkel an.

 

Dipper verbrachte also die nächsten Tage entweder mit seiner Familie oder mit Bill. Auch wenn er sich vor dem Dämon fürchtete, so hatte dieser doch einiges zu erzählen. Die Zeit verging schneller, wenn er sich mit Bill unterhielt.

So saßen sie auch am Freitagmorgen im Wald. Dipper auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm, Bill schwebte vor ihm. Dipper lauschte dem Dämon aufmerksam. Bill hatte merkwürdige Geschichten zu erzählen, traurige Geschichten, Dipper hätte nie gedacht dass er jemals Mitleid mit dem Dämon haben würde. Aber wenn Bill vom Alptraumreich erzählte, konnte er verstehen warum Bill und seine Freunde ausbrechen wollten.

"Weißt du, Pinetree, das Alptraumreich ist furchtbar. Ich kann mir wirklich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen, als dort zu sein. Doch, eines kann ich mir vorstellen.", Bill sah ihn an. "Ach ja?", fragte Dipper. "In deinem Körper zu stecken. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie du mit diesen Nudelarmen überleben kannst.", zog Bill ihn auf. "Bill, ich hasse dich.", maulte Dipper. "Es hätte mich auch gewundert wenn du es nicht tuen würdest.", sagte der Dämon. Dipper verdrehte die Augen. "Ich muss zurück. Ich habe Mabel versprochen, das wir uns mit ihren Freundinnen treffen.", Dipper stand von dem Stamm auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose. "Wir sehen uns Pinetree...", sagte Bill und verschwand im Nichts. Dipper sah dem Dämon kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Dann drehte Dipper sich um und verließ den Wald.

 

"Wo warst du schon wieder Junge?", fragte Stan als er die Shack betrat. "Unterwegs.", antwortete Dipper knapp. Stan warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, dann verschwand er hinter dem Snackautomaten. Seufzend sah Dipper seinem Großonkel nach. Irgendwas stimmte mit Stan und Ford nicht. Da war er sich sicher. Sie verhielten sich merkwürdig. Er wusste, er sollte sich keine Sorgen um die beiden machen und doch machte er sich Sorgen. Sie hatten ihn nach ihrem Gespräch nicht mehr auf Bill angesprochen. Als wäre dieses Gespräch nie zustande gekommen. Als hätte diese Nacht nicht existiert. Als hätte jemand ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert. Hatte Bill... Nein, Ford hatte sich vor Bill geschützt. Aber er war sich sicher, irgendwas ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Vielleicht war er auch nur wieder zu paranoid und sah Dinge in der Dunkelheit, welche gar nicht existierten. "Sir Dippingsauce! Bereit den besten Mädelstag der Welt zu erleben?", grinste Mabel ihn an. "Mabel, ich werde euch höchstens ins Diner begleiten. Den Rest werdet ihr wohl alleine hinbekommen.", brummte Dipper. "Ach Brobro. Sei nicht so. Vielleicht lernst du ja endlich mal ein nettes Mädchen kennen.", lachte Mabel. "Ich möchte kein nettes Mädchen kennen lernen. Ich möchte mich aufs College konzentrieren." 'Oder Bill zu vernichten. Mal schauen was zuerst passiert.' "Ach komm, die Mädels und ich halten die Augen offen und wenn wir jemanden finden, dann wirst du der erste sein, der er es mitbekommt.", grinste Mabel und zerrte ihn aus der Shack. Dipper hatte gerade so Zeit seine Tasche zu nehmen.

 

Im Diner angekommen waren sie die ersten. Von Grenda und Candy keine Spur. Vielleicht konnte Dipper sich noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen um diesem Irrenhaus zu entkommen. Doch gerade als Dipper den Mund öffnen wollte um zu sprechen, betraten die beiden Frauen das Diner. Beide am Kichern. Das konnte ja was werden. Mabel winkte den beiden zu und sofort steuerten sie zu ihnen. "Was grinst ihr beiden denn so?", lachte Mabel und drückte erst Candy an sich, dann ließ sie sich von Grenda in die Arme nehmen. Beide hatten sich nicht verändert. Absolut gar nicht, wie Dipper auffiel. Gut, Candy war gewachsen und sah nun deutlich erwachsener aus, aber Grenda war immer noch die selbe. "Draußen auf dem Parkplatz. Schau mal unauffällig raus.", lachte Grenda mit ihrer tiefen Stimme. Unauffällig gehörte nur leider nicht zu Mabels Wortsschatz. Dipper blickte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und erkannte sofort was die beiden Frauen meinten. Vor einem schwarzen Cadilac stand ein junger Mann. Blonde Haare, gelbes Hemd mit schwarzer Weste darüber. Schwarze Anzughose und schwarze Anzugschuhe. Er lief am Gehstock. Aber der Mann sah viel zu jung aus, als das er einen benötigen würde. Merkwürdig. "Wer. Ist. Das?", fragte Mabel aufgeregt. "Keine Ahnung. Aus Gravity Falls ist er auf jeden Fall nicht.", kicherte Candy. Wer war dieser Mann? Gerade als Dipper den Blick abwenden wollte, erwiderte der Fremde diesen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem fürchterlichen Grinsen. Dipper wollte wegschauen. Wollte an etwas anderes denken, aber er konnte nicht. Etwas in ihm weigerte sich, den Blick abzuwenden. Dann setzte sich der Unbekannte in Bewegung. Dipper schluckte schwer.

 

"Was kann ich euch hübschen bringen?", fragte Lazy Susan und zerstörte den Bann. Erleichterung machte sich in Dipper breit. "Ich bekomme Pancakes, Dipper hier nimmt Waffeln. Wie immer.", lachte Mabel. "Alles klar. Und ihr beiden?", fragte Susan. Dipper sah auf seine Hände. Sie zitterten. Wieso hatte dieser Fremde Mann eine solche Wirkung auf ihn? Vor allem, wieso hatte dieser unbekannte Mann eine solche Wirkung? Dipper war nicht schwul. Er war nicht einmal Bisexuell. Bisher hatte niemand eine solche Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Nicht mal Wendy und sie war seine erste große Liebe. "Was ist los, Brobroß?", Mabel stupste ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen an. Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Hm? Was?", fragte er. Verwundert sah Mabel ihn an. "Ist alles gut? Du bist ganz rot. Sag mir nicht du wirst krank.", fragte Mabel besorgt. "Was? Nein. Alles gut. Mir ist... Mir ist nur etwas warm.", lachte Dipper nervös. "Dabei ist es heute eigentlich relativ kühl. Bist du dir sicher, das du nicht krank wirst?", fragte Mabel. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Entblößte dabei sein Muttermal. "Mabel, mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Versprochen.", lächelte er. Seine Schwester nickte. Wenig später brachte Lazy Susan ihr Essen und schon waren Mabels Freundinnen wieder wichtiger als Dipper. Erleichtert lehnte er sich zurück und stocherte missmutig in seinem Essen herum. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Zu sehr wunderte er sich über den unbekannten Mann. Wer war er? Woher kam er? Wieso zerbrach Dipper sich den Kopf so sehr? Es war doch zum Haare raufen.

 

After These Years

„Schmeckt es dir etwa nicht?“, fragte Candy. Dipper schreckte ein weiteres Mal aus seinen Gedanken aus. „Doch... alles gut. Ich habe einfach nur keinen Hunger. Ich gehe mal eben aufs Klo. Lässt du mich durch Mabel?“, fragte Dipper und stand auf. Mabel nickte und ließ ihn durch.

Nachdem er das Herrenklo betreten hatte, lehnte er sich gegen das Waschbecken und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Er hatte vergessen wie schrecklich er aussah. Tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht. Er war blass. Und sein Haar hing strähnig in sein Gesicht. „Dennoch wunderschön.“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Durch den Spiegel entdeckte er den unbekannten Mann. „W... Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Dipper. „Also wirklich, erkennst du mich nicht, Pinetree?“, fragte er Mann und kam näher. „B...Bill?“, keuchte Dipper erschrocken und drehte sich zu dem Mann um. „Richtig.“, lachte Bill. „Wieso... ich meine... wie hast du... Wieso bist du...?“, fragte Dipper. Er hatte verlernt zu sprechen. „Nun, ich vermute du möchtest fragen woher ich diesen Körper habe oder irre ich mich?“, fragte Bill. Dipper nickte. „Ich habe ihn kreiert.“, Bill legte seine Hände auf seine Hüfte. „Du hast... wieso?“, fragte Dipper. „Nun, wenn Seltsamagedon wieder startet, möchte ich besser aussehen als dieses fliegende Dreieck. Seien wir mal ehrlich, es wirkt nicht sonderlich angsteinflößend. Aber wenn ich diesen Körper habe, wenn ich aussehe wie einer der ihren, werden sie sich noch mehr fürchten. Keiner dieser armen Fleischsäcke denkt, ein Mensch könnte Seltsamageddon erneut starten. In der Gedankenwelt wirst du ihn wieder haben, mach dir keine Gedanken, Pinetree.“, lachte Bill. Dipper konnte ihn nur stumm anstarren.

„Fürchtest du dich vor mir, Pinetree?“ Dipper nickte und klammerte sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens. „Das ist gut. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Guten. Ich bin böse. Ich bin nicht dein Freund, das werde ich niemals sein.“, Bill legte Dipper eine Hand auf die Wange. „Ich werde niemals zu den guten Wesen gehören.“ Dipper biss sich auf die Lippe. Nein, Bill würde niemals gut sein.

„Du hast mich vorhin beobachtet oder irre ich mich?“, zog Bill ihn auf. Dipper starrte auf seine Füße. Alles war momentan spannender als Bill Cipher in Menschengestalt anzusehen. Bill lachte. Es klang rau. Dipper schluckte. „I... Ich muss zurück. Mabel und die anderen warten...“, flüsterte er. „Ich begleite dich.“, sagte Bill und öffnete die Tür. Dipper sah ihn verwirrt an. „D... Das geht nicht.“, flüsterte Dipper. „Wieso geht das nicht, Pinetree?“, fragte Bill und legte den Kopf schief. „Mabel... sie... wird dich erkennen. Sie wird Fragen stellen.“, sagte Dipper. „Soll Shooting Star doch Fragen stellen. Bald wird alles irrelevant sein. Soll sie herausfinden das ich der große Bill Cipher bin. Sie wird mich nicht aufhalten können.“, Bill packte Dipper am Schopf und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „Wie soll sie mich aufhalten, wenn das Rad nicht vollständig ist, oder Pinetree?“ Dipper biss sich auf die Lippe, erwiderte aber Bill Blick. Er nickte. „Sag es.“, Bill zischte. Dipper bekam Gänsehaut. Er zitterte. „Ich... gehöre dir.“, flüsterte er. „Richtig, du gehörst nur mir.“, lachte Bill rau. Schwarze Tentakel krochen aus der Anzugjacke des Blonden, krochen an Dippers Armen hinauf und hielten ihn fest. „Und wenn ich möchte, das du mich zu deiner vermaledeiten Schwester und ihren nervigeren Freunden bringst, dann bringst du mich zu ihnen. Verstehen wir uns, Pinetree?“ Dipper nickte ängstlich. „Sag es.“ „Ich... verstehe es...“, flüsterte Dipper. Auf Bills Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. „Das ist gut...“, sagte der blonde Dämon und fuhr Dipper durch die Haare. Die Tentakel zogen sich zurück und ließen Dipper zu Boden fallen, wo er schwer atmend sitzen blieb. „War das so schwer für dich, Pinetree?“, Bill hockte sich vor den Jungen und legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn. Dann hob er seinen Kopf an, so das Dipper ihm direkt ins Auge sehen konnte. Er schluckte, noch nie war er dem Dämon so nah, wie in diesem Moment. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", zog Bill den Jungen auf. Dessen Wangen färbten sich rötlich und er drehte seinen Kopf weg. "Wir gehen jetzt zurück, zu Shooting Star und ihren Freunden. Ich finde du bist viel zu... dünn. Du solltest essen.", Bill zerrte ihm am Kragen seines Shirts auf die Beine.

 

Stumm gingen die beiden Männer zurück an den Tisch, an welchem Mabel, Grenda und Candy saßen. Die Augen der jungen Frauen wurden groß als sie Bill erblickten und Mabel verschluckte sich an einem Stück Pfannkuchen, welches sie von Dipper geklaut hatte. "Di... Dipper wer ist das?", fragte Mabel hustend. Grenda schlug ihr auf den Rücken. Sie warf ihrer Freundin einen dankbaren Blick zu. "Das ist...", Dipper hatte sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen. "William. Freut mich die liebreizende Schwester meines Mitbewohners kennen zu lernen.", lächelte Bill und nahm Mabels Hand. "M... Mitbewohner von Dipper? Wow... Ich meine... Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, William.", lächelte Mabel und beobachtete den Blonden dabei, wie er einen Kuss auf ihre Hand hauchte. Grenda und Candy kicherten dümmlich und Dipper schluckte den riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. 

Mabel setzte sich hinüber zu Grenda und Candy, so dass Dipper neben Bill sitzen konnte. Was hätte er dafür gegeben nun woanders zu sein. Seine Seele nicht, die hatte er dem Teufel bereits gegeben. „Mabel, ist dein Bruder immer so wenig?“, fragte Bill. Mabel verzog das Gesicht. „Ja. Es ist furchtbar. Ich sage ihm ständig er solle doch bitte mehr essen. Ich mache ihm sogar immer meine speziellen Mabelpfannkuchen mit extra viel Glitzer und er rührt sie nicht an.“, lamentierte Mabel. „Ich sorge schon dafür das dein Bruder gesünder lebt, nicht war, Dipper?“, Bill lächelte ihn wieder mit diesem furchteinflößenden Lächeln an. „J... Ja...“, antwortete er. Der Blonde legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und drückte zu. An sich eine aufmunternde Geste, allerdings spürte Dipper wie lange Klauen sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. „Dann sollten wir heute damit anfangen.“, Bill drückte fester zu. Wie sollte er das erklären? Er spürte das Blut seinen Oberschenkel hinunter laufen. Dipper nickte, nahm die Gabel in die Hand und begann langsam zu essen.

„So viel habe ich Dipper schon lange nicht mehr essen sehen.“, sagte Mabel grinsend. „Das ist halt mein guter Einfluss.“, sagte Bill und ließ Dipper endlich los. Das dieser sich am liebsten übergeben wollte, merkte niemand. Genauso wenig niemand merkte was ein falsches Spiel Bill gerade spielte. Wieso fielen sie alle darauf hinein? War Dipper der einzige der erkannte wie falsch Bill spielte.

„Wo wohnst du eigentlich, William?“, Mabel trank ihre Pitt-Cola. „Ich bin heute erst angekommen. Morgen würde ich ins Wohnheim ziehen.“, erzählte Bill. „Und heute Nacht? Du wirst doch nicht draußen schlafen oder?“, fragte Candy. „Er kann bei uns übernachten. Dann könnt ihr morgen früh zusammen ins Wohnheim fahren.“, schlug Mabel vor. „Nein!“, schrie Dipper und sofort sahen ihn alle an. „Ich... William wird doch bestimmt...“, ihm fehlten die Worte. „Willst du mich etwa auf all deine kleinen Freunde loslassen?“, flüsterte Bill leise in sein Ohr. „Also? Warum kann William nicht bei uns übernachten?“. Fragte Mabel. 'Weil William eigentlich ein psychotisches Dreieck ist, das kurz davor steht Seltsamageddon wieder zu starten.', dachte er. „Schon gut. Er kann die eine Nacht bleiben.“, stimmte Dipper widerwillig zu. Mabel machte Freudensprünge. „Du bist doch gar nicht da.“, Dipper sah seine Schwester an. „Was? Stimmt! Verdammt. Das ist echt nicht wahr.“, stöhnte Mabel genervt und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Dipper wird mich schon gut unterhalten. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Shoo... Mabel.“, lächelte Bill. Dipper sah den Blonden Dämon an. „Na gut. Ich bin aber auf jeden Fall zum Frühstück wieder da. Und sollte Dipper dich gelangweilt haben, Erzähl mir davon. Er bekommt eine Tracht Prügel von mir.“, lachte Mabel. Bill nickte.

 

Wenig später verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen und Dipper blieb alleine mit Bill zurück. Vorsichtig wanderten seine Augen zu dem Blonden, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein breites, angsteinflößendes Grinsen gebildet hatte. „Jetzt haben wir alle Zeit der Welt, oder irre ich mich, Pinetree?“, Bill sah ihn nicht an. Dipper schluckte. „Ja...“, flüsterte der Braunhaarige und sah zu Boden. „Dann lass uns gehen.“, Bill legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Er führte ihn zu Dippers Wagen.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zur Shack. „Jetzt müssten nur noch Fordsie und Fez aus dem Haus verschwinden und wir wären ganz alleine.“, sagte Bill. „Was... möchtest du andeuten?“, fragte Dipper und krallte sich in das Lenkrad. Bill lachte. „Was du wieder denkst, Pinetree.“

 

Die Shack fanden sie, zum Glück für Dipper belebt vor. Stan führte gerade eine Gruppe Touristen herum, Ford saß in der Küche. „Grunkle Ford? Darf ich vorstellen, das ist... William. Er ist mein Mitbewohner auf dem College.“, sagte Dipper und deutete auf den Blonden Mann hinter ihm. Ford sah von seinen Forschungen auf. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Stanford Pines.“, Dippers Großonkel schüttelte Bills Hand. Wenn Ford nur wüsste wem er da die Hand reichte. „Es freut mich, sie ebenfalls kennen zu lernen, Mister Pines. Dipper erzählte eine Menge von ihnen.", lächelte Bill. Auf Fords Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein Lächeln. "Wäre es okay, wenn er heute im Gästezimmer übernachtet?", fragte Dipper. Sein Gesicht furchtbar rot. "Da fragst du am besten Stan.", sagte Ford, sammelte seine Arbeit zusammen und stand auf.   
Kurz darauf waren die beiden wieder alleine und Dipper wurde unglaublich nervös. Er wollte nicht in der Nähe von Bill Cipher sein. Sein Körper zitterte. "Fürchte dich, Pinetree. Bald wird uns nichts mehr trennen können. Bald werden wir beide herrschen.", Bill legte seine Hände auf Dippers Wangen und zerrte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dipper keuchte vor Schmerzen. "Du... bist verrückt.", flüsterte der Braunhaarige. "Natürlich bin ich das. Was ist dein Argument? Bald wirst du genauso verrückt sein wie ich. Bald werden wir uns so viel ähnlicher sein, als du jemals gehofft hast. Das verspreche ich, mein geliebter Pinetree.", Bill küsste seine Stirn und alles in Dippers Körper wurde taub. Ohne Bills Halt, wäre er sicher zu Boden gesunken. "Schlaf, Pinetree. Morgen wird die Welt eine andere sein, als die, die du kennst. Morgen beginnt Seltsamageddon.", Dipper gehorchte, schloss die Augen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper öffnete die Augen und befand sich in der Gedankenwelt. Bill musste ihn hineingezogen haben. Er stand vor der verdrehten Version der Mystery Shack, Dipper musste  
zugeben, er war stark an Stans Gedankenwelt. Der Dämon hatte es ihm irgendwann einmal erklärt, jeder Mensch besaß eine eigene Gedankenwelt, welche immer unterschiedlich war. Es gab niemals zwei Gedankenwelten, welche gleich waren. Und doch stand er nun vor dieser verdrehten Version der Shack. Dipper war sich nicht mehr sicher ob Bill ihn nicht fälschlicherweise in Stans Welt geschickt hatte. Obwohl, wäre so etwas überhaupt möglich? „Natürlich ist so etwas möglich, Pinetree. Ich kann dich in jede Gedankenwelt auf diesem Planeten schicken.“, erklärte Bill neben ihm. Ein unmännlicher Schrei entwich Dipper und er sprang zur Seite. Stolperte über einen Baumstumpf und landete am Boden. Bill lachte. „Nicht so schreckhaft, mein lieber Pinetree.“ „Das war wirklich unnötig.“, maulte Dipper und rieb sich den Rücken. Das Dreieck schwebte zu ihm und ließ sich auf dem Baumstumpf nieder. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Das ist deine eigene Gedankenwelt. Allerdings hast du eine ganze Menge mehr gemeinsam mit Fez und Sechser als Shooting Star.“ Dipper sah ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Um das zu verstehen, müsstest du wissen wie die  
Gedankenwelt funktioniert. Ich versuche mich so einfach wie möglich auszudrücken. Diese Version der Shack hält deine engsten und wichtigsten Erinnerungen in sich gefangen. Unwichtige Dinge beispielsweise, würdest du dort drinnen niemals finden.“, erklärte Bill. „Und wo finde ich die?“, fragte Dipper. „Hinter der Shack im Wald. Dieser ist in unendlich viele, kleine Areale unterteilt, in welchem du die unterschiedlichsten Dinge findest.“ Dipper nickte. Auch wenn Bill ein Dämon war, der sein Leben und seine Familie terrorisierte, er wusste eine ganze Menge. Und Dipper verstand nun endlich, warum Ford einen Deal mit Bill eingegangen war. Bill wusste alles. Und Dipper wollte alles wissen. Ob er und Bill wohl so etwas  
wie Freunde hätten werden können, wenn sie sich auf anderen Wegen  
kennen gelernt hätten? Wobei, Bill würde ein Dämon bleiben, daran würde sich wahrscheinlich niemals etwas ändern. Und er würde wahrscheinlich für immer hinter seinen Welteroberungsplänen stehen. 

Die beiden Figuren verschwanden im Inneren der Shack. „Meine liebste Erinnerung ist immer noch die, in deinem ersten Sommer hier in Gravity Falls. Wie mutig du mir entgegen gesprungen bist um Shooting Star und Fragezeichen zu beschützen. Wusstest du, das du der erste Mensch bist, der jemals herausgefunden hat wie man sich in der Gedankenwelt Dinge herbeiwünscht? Das hat mich mächtig beeindruckt.“, erzählte Bill. Dipper sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte der Braunhaarige. „Ach Pinetree. Was das bedeuten soll? Das du besonders bist. Anders. Nicht einmal Sechser wusste welche Möglichkeiten er in der Gedankenwelt hat. Du warst so jung und wusstest es. Deswegen habe ich dich beobachtet. Immer und überall. Wie konnte ich einen so besonderen Fleischsack alleine lassen?“, lachte Bill. Hätte Dipper damals nicht gegen Bill in Stans Gedankenwelt gekämpft, wäre ihm all das also erspart geblieben? „Nein. Es ist Schicksal eines jeden Menschen, das sich unsere Wege kreuzen. Es gibt auf diesem Planeten niemanden, der mir noch nie begegnet ist.“, beantwortete Bill seine Frage. „Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen!“, rief Dipper erschrocken. „Wieso sollte  
ich? Pinetree, erinnere dich was du alles aufgegeben hast um deine mickrige Familie zu beschützen. Du hast deinen Körper aufgegeben, deine Gedanken, deine Seele. Mir gehört alles von dir und ich kann mit dir machen was auch immer ich möchte.“, sagte Bill. Seine Stimme war ruhig, zu ruhig. Dipper wusste, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. „Pinetree, es ist gut das du dich vor mir fürchtest. Wie ich dir bereits sagte, ich gehöre nicht zu den guten Wesen in dieser  
Dimension. Ich gehöre auch nicht zu den Bösen. Ich bin das ultimative Böse in dieser Dimension. So viele Wesen haben es schon versucht mit mir aufzunehmen. So viele sind an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert. Es gibt nichts und niemanden der mich vernichten kann. Ich bin ein Wesen aus purer Energie. Ich weiß alles.“ Dipper sank auf die Knie. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand erwürgen. Dipper Körper fühlte sich unter der gewaltigen Macht  
Bills, wie ein Haufen Gummi an. Aber er konnte die Augen nicht von  
dem mächtigen Wesen vor sich abwenden. „Bete mich an, Pinetree. Flüstere meinen Namen, wenn du in der Nacht Alpträume hast. Ich bin das einzige Wesen was du in deiner mickrigen Existenz noch brauchen wirst. Ich werde es sein, an den du als erstes denkst, wenn du am  
Morgen aufwachst. Ich werde es sein, an den du zuletzt denkst, wenn du Nachts einschläfst. Ich werde es sein, der dich überall beobachtet. Es werden meine Augen sein, die du in den Schatten sehen wirst. Es werden meine Finger sein, die sich nach dir ausstrecken, dich in die Dunkelheit zerren, deine Seele vergiften, deinen Geist brechen und deinen Körper gefügig machen.“ Dipper sank nach vorne, lehnte sich auf seine Arme. Schluchzte. Zitterte. „Ich werde der Mittelpunkt deines Universums sein. Aber ich passe auf meine Haustiere auf. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Und wenn du sterben möchtest, weil du alleine bist, dann werde ich da sein. Werde dich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben und dann werde ich über diesen stoßen. Und du wirst in die Dunkelheit gezerrt.“ Bill fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Dipper konnte nicht einmal zurückzucken. Er fühlte sich wie ein Haufen Elend in der Gegenwart des Dämons. Er war so unendlich klein.

Außerhalb der Gedankenwelt lief Bill durch die Shack. Dipper war so tief in seiner eigenen Verzweiflung, da würde Bill nur mehr Schaden anrichten. Er wollte sein Haustier nicht sofort vernichten. Wie er Dipper bereits erzählt hatte, er würde ihn an den Rand des  
Wahnsinns bringen und dann würde er zuschlagen. Es gab zwei Lösungen für Dipper. Entweder er würde sich an Bill klammern und genauso werden wie Bill oder aber er würde in die Dunkelheit fallen und von dort nie wieder zurückkehren. So oder so, Bill würde gewinnen. „Ah,  
William.“, Sechser stand plötzlich vor ihm. „Stanford.“, sagte Bill. „Nenn mich bitte Ford. Stanford ist so... formell.“, sagte der ältere Mann. Er wirkte verändert. Früher, als Bill ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war dieser Mann vorsichtig und grob. Jetzt begrüßte er ihn, einen vollkommen Fremden, wie einen alten Freund. Bill sollte Tad einmal fragen was er mit ihm angestellt hatte. „Vielen Dank, Ford.“, nickte Bill. „Schläft Dipper?“, fragte Ford und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ja. Er ist sehr erschöpft.“, antwortete er. Ford seufzte. „Dieser Junge... weißt du William, mein Neffe  
ist eigentlich ein sehr aufgeweckter Junge. Als ich ihn damals kennen gelernt habe, konnte man ihn für so vieles interessieren. Er ist gerne stundenlang in den Wäldern um Gravity Falls verschwunden um mystische Kreaturen zu erforschen. Doch das hat sich geändert, nach  
seinem ersten Sommer hier.“, erklärte der Mann. Bill nickte. Er wusste es. Natürlich wusste Bill es. Er wusste alles. Vor allem wusste er alles über seinen Pinetree. „Was ist geschehen?“,  
fragte Bill. „Ich glaube, das möchtest du gar nicht wissen. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich, William.“, Ford sah ihn an. „Natürlich. Was gibt es?“, fragte Bill, täuschte Interesse vor.  
Wie fürchterlich. „Kümmere dich bitte um Dipper. Der Junge braucht jemanden in seinem Leben, der ihm hilft auf dem richtigen Weg zu bleiben. Und ich fürchte, wenn er zu lange alleine ist, dann wird er von diesem abkommen und sich einen Haufen Ärger einbrocken.“, sagte Ford. Bill nickte. Was eine lachhafte Bitte. Bill würde es sein, der Dipper von diesem richtigen Weg wegführte, ihn in die Dunkelheit führte, ihm zeigte was Einsamkeit bedeutete. „Ich weiß,  
es ist eine große Bitte, von einem Fremden. Ich hoffe dennoch, du wirst dich um Dipper kümmern.“, Ford sah ihn an. Wann war dieses Fast-schon-Genie so dumm geworden? War Bills Verkleidung so gut? Merkten die Menschen um ihn herum nicht, das William kein Mensch war?  
Das er Bill Cipher war. Das ultimative Böse in dieser Dimension. „Ford, ich kenne Dipper seit heute und ich würde eher von einer Brücke springen als ihn alleine zu lassen.“, log Bill. „Vielen  
Dank.“, lächelte Ford.

„Kommt ihr runter? Essen ist fertig!“, rief Mabel laut aus der Küche. „Lassen wir Dipper schlafen. Wenn er heute Nacht wach wird, dann kann er sich ja noch etwas nehmen.“, sagte Ford, legte Bill eine Hand auf den Rücken und führte ihn in die Küche. Stan und Mabel saßen bereits am Tisch, warteten nur auf die letzten fehlenden Personen in diesem Haushalt. „Wo bleibt DipDop?“,  
fragte Mabel. „Dipper schläft. Lassen wir ihn in Ruhe.“, erklärte Bill. Wollte Shooting Star nicht bei ihren merkwürdigen Freundinnen schlafen? Warum war sie hier? Bill ließ sich neben ihr  
nieder und schon war sein Teller voll mit Gemüse und Fleisch. „Ich hoffe es schmeckt.“, grinste die junge Frau. Bill hätte am liebsten das Gesicht verzogen. Er, ein Wesen aus purer Energie  
benötigte keine menschliche Nahrung. „Vielen Dank, Mabel.“, lächelte er. Sofort erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. Dann füllte sie auch Stans und Fords Teller. Zuletzt ihren eigenen. „Wolltest du nicht eigentlich bei deinen Freundinnen übernachten?“,  
fragte Stan. „Die Betonung liegt auf eigentlich. Grenda hatte vergessen das ihre Großeltern kommen und Candy wurde plötzlich von ihren Eltern entführt. Damit war die Pyjamaparty gestrichen.“, seufzte Mabel theatralisch und legte sich ihre Hand auf die Stirn.  
Keiner der anderen Anwesenden wusste, was man darauf erwidern sollte.  
„Lasst es euch schmecken.“, grinste Mabel, wenig später und fing an zu essen. „William, woher kommst du eigentlich?“, fragte Stan. „Aus… Europa.“, antwortete Bill. „Woher genau?“, harkte Stan nach. Am liebsten hätte Bill die Augen verdreht. Wieso mussten diese Fleischsäcke immer so viele unnötige Fragen stellen? Konnte Stan seine Antwort nicht einfach akzeptieren? „England.“, lächelte Bill falsch. „Da waren wir vor kurzem ebenfalls.“, sagte Stan und stopfte sich eine weitere Gabel voll mit dieser menschlichen Nahrung in den Mund. „Und wie fandet ihr es?“, fragte Bill. Unauffällig schon er den Teller von sich und lehnte ich auf seine Hand. „Schmeckt es dir etwa nicht?“, fragte Mabel entsetzt. „Oh doch. Es hat wunderbar geschmeckt. Aber ich bin satt. Vielen Dank, Mabel für das leckere Essen.“, log Bill. Er wollte das Essen loswerden. Wie konnten Menschen davon leben? Mabels Wangen färbten sich bei dem Kompliment rötlich. „Hat Dipper dir gezeigt wo du schlafen kannst, bevor er selbst eingeschlafen ist?“, fragte Ford. „Er sagte, ich könne bei ihm schlafen. Da wir uns ja sowieso bald für einige Zeit ein Zimmer teilen werden, sollten wir uns schon einmal daran gewöhnen.“, sagte Bill und lehnte sich zurück. Die beiden Stans nickten.  
„Möchtest du schon schlafen gehen oder schaust du noch mit uns Ducktectiv?“, fragte Mabel und räumte die leeren Teller weg. „Oh, ich werde mich zu Bett begeben. Morgen wird es doch sehr anstrengend.“, erklärte Bill und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Außerdem wollte er schauen was Dipper trieb. „In Ordnung. Dann schlaf gut. Ich wecke euch dann morgen früh zum Frühstück, dann könnt ihr wenigstens gestärkt zum College aufbrechen.“, grinste Mabel breit. Bill nickte.  
Langsam schritt er die Treppen hinauf. Dipper schlief noch. Träumte noch. Verzweifelte.  
Als er die Tür zum Zimmer der Zwillinge öffnete sah er Dipper an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Der Junge überraschte ihn immer wieder. „Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest länger brauchen.“, sagte Bill und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Blaue Flammen versiegelten das Schloss, ließen niemanden eintreten, der nicht gewünscht war. Dipper sah ihn nicht an. Stattdessen bewegte er sich kurz in seinem Stuhl, starrte aber weiter aus dem dreieckigen Fenster. Der Blonde lehnte sich gegen die Tür, beobachtete den schmalen Rücken. Ein kleiner Teil seiner Markierung könnte man unter dem Kragen des weißen Shirts sehen. „Wie lange?“, fragte Dipper ruhig. „Wie lange was?“, fragte Bill. „Wie lange wird es wirklich dauern, bis Seltsamageddon erneut starten wird?“, fragte Dipper. „Ich weiß nicht. Es liegt in meiner Macht es zu starten, wann immer ich möchte.“, sagte Bill und trat an den Jungen heran. Er legte eine Hand auf dessen Nacken, strich über die feinen Narben. „Und was wirst du in dieser Zeit tuen?“, fragte Dipper. Sein Körper zitterte. „Was ich in dieser Zeit tuen werde? Dich an mich binden, das große Finale vorbereiten. Einen Deal nach dem anderen abschließen. Wieso fragst du?“, Bill strich mit seiner Hand über Dippers Haaransatz. „Ich... möchte nur herausfinden wie viel Zeit mir mit meiner Familie und meinen Freunden bleibt.“, sagte Dipper. Bill sah den Jungen an. „Pinetree, du brauchst niemand anderen außer mir. Was habe ich dir gesagt, wenn du ihnen von unserem Deal erzählst, werden sie dich verachten. Vielleicht werden sie dich sogar töten wollen. Ich bin der einzige, den du brauchen wirst.“, Bill zog Dippers Kopf in den Nacken und blickte von oben auf ihn herab. Die Furcht in den braunen Augen des Jungen war etwas, das Bill niemals vergessen wollte. 

Lange Krallen bohrten sich sich in Dippers Wangen. Er spürte das Blut über seine Haut laufen. Versuchte nicht wieder zu weinen. Auch wenn er sich fürchtete, er musste stark sein. „Dir wird es so gut gehen bei mir, Pinetree.“, flüstere Bill und fuhr ihm über seine Unterlippe. Dipper erwiderte den Blick.  
„Wir sollten schlafen. Immerhin sehen wir uns gleich in der Gedankenwelt wieder.“, lächelte Bill und ließ Dipper los. Langsam stand der Braunhaarige auf und stolperte zum Bett. Bill direkt neben ihm. „Schlaf gut.“ 

Dipper befand sich wieder einmal in der Gedankenwelt. Bill neben ihm. Sie beide lagen auf einer Wiese, Bill hatte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, die Beine von sich gestreckt. Er pfeifte leise. Dipper sah ihn an. Wäre die Situation vielleicht eine andere, würde er sich bestimmt ebenfalls wohl fühlen. Würde die Augen schließen und den Frieden genießen. Stattdessen saß er gespannt an einen Stumpf gelehnt und beobachtete den Dämon. „Ich fresse dich nicht, Pinetree.“, sagte Bill. „Und doch traue ich dir nicht.“, zuckte Dipper mit den Schultern. „Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich geschmeichelt, Pinetree.“, lachte Bill rau. Dipper verdrehte die Augen.  
„Weißt du Pinetree, so könnte es für dich immer sein.“, sagte Bill. „Wie?“, fragte Dipper. „Friedvoll. Du würdest keine Sorgen oder Ängste mehr haben.“, erklärte der Blonde und richtete sich auf. Er lehnte sich auf das angewinkelte Bein und sah zu Dipper herüber. „Und der Preis?“, fragte Dipper. „Vollkommene Gehorsamkeit. Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir.“, antwortete Bill. „Und meine Familie?“, flüsterte Dipper. „Wieso denkst du immer an diese nutzlosen Fleischsäcke?! Du brauchst deine Familie nicht! Niemals wieder!“, brüllte Bill. Allerdings fing er sich ganz schnell wieder und räusperte sich. „Verzeih mir diesen Ausbruch. Pinetree, möchtest du die Zukunft sehen? Möchtest du dich an meiner Seite sehen? Ohne deine Familie? Sie hindern dich nur. Sie halten dich auf. An meiner Seite kannst du dich vollkommen entfalten. Niemand wird sich dir in den Weg stellen.“ Dipper sah Bill an. „Meine Familie... sie steht mir nicht im Weg. Bill, du irrst dich.“, verteidigte der Braunhaarige seine Liebsten. „Pinetree, war es nicht deine Schwester die sich deinen Rucksack, mit dem Riss, genommen hatte, als sie hörte das du mit Sechser auf Reisen gehen wolltest? War es nicht Shooting Star die nicht wollte das du in Gravity Falls ans College gehst, weil sie sonst einsam wäre?“, fragte Bill. Dipper biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte Recht. „Aber... Mabel und ich waren immer zusammen. Ich kann sie verstehen. Ich würde doch genauso reagieren.“, rechtfertigte Dipper sich. „Nein Pinetree. Du würdest sie ziehen lassen. Du bist so anders als Shooting Star. Du denkst nicht nur an dich. Du denkst an andere. Alle anderen bevor dir. Du hast diesen fürchterlichen Helden-Komplex.“, sagte Bill. „Bill, hör auf mich zu verwirren. Ich liebe meine Familie. Ich liebe Mabel und Mabel liebt mich. Daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern.“, sagte Dipper und sah den Blonden an. Bill seufzte. „Pinetree, oh Pinetree. Mein geliebter Pinetree. Bald wirst du erkennen, das ich dir nur die Wahrheit sage. Und dann wirst du erkennen, das ich nur das beste für dich möchte.“, flüsterte Bill.


	9. Chapter 9

Helle Sonnenstrahlen weckten Dipper am Morgen. Es war viel zu früh um aufzustehen. Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme damit, so früh wie nur menschenmöglich aufzustehen. Aber an diesem Tag fühlte er sich fürchterlich. Genervt legte er sich seinen Arm über die Augen um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen. Half leider nur wenig.   
Seufzend rollte er sich auf den Bauch und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Wenigstens war Bill verschwunden. Der Dämon war eines der vielen Dinge, die Dipper am frühen Morgen wirklich nicht ertragen konnte. Aber jetzt hatte er Zeit in Ruhe über Bills Worte nachzudenken. Was meinte der Blonde damit, das seine Familie ihn nur aufhielt? Ford unterstützte ihn, Mabel unterstützte ihn. Sogar Stan auf irgendeine verquere Art und Weise. Wieso also erzählte Bill, die würden ihn aufhalten? Er konnte den Dämon wirklich nicht verstehen. 

Langsam und mit schmerzenden Knochen stand Dipper aus seinem weichen Bett auf. Er konnte es bereits seinen Namen rufen hören. Aber es gab Dinge, wichtige Dinge die getan werden mussten. Wie beispielsweise aufstehen und sich fertig machen. Und, das war das wichtigste, er wollte jede freie Minute nutzen. Solange er Bill nicht in der Nähe hatte, konnte er sein Leben ganz normal weiterleben.   
Mit frischen Klamotten und Handtüchern betrat er das Badezimmer. Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel. Langsam wachte auch die Welt richtig auf.   
Dipper schaltete das warme Wasser an und zog sich aus. Eine heiße Dusche hatte ihm schon immer geholfen.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen trat er unter den heißen Strahl und hielt sein Gesicht hinein. Das Wasser spülte die Müdigkeit aus seinen Knochen und seinem Körper. Es beruhigte seine Nerven. Lächelnd angelte Dipper nach seiner Seife und fing an sich einzuseifen. Konnte es nicht immer so friedlich sein? Dann öffnete er die Augen und erschrak. Sein kompletter Körper war rot, das Wasser war rot. Alles war rot. Das Wasser aus den Leitungen war kein Wasser. Alles nur kein Wasser. „Oh Gott!“, keuchte Dipper und trat nach hinten. Blut. Er wusch seinen Körper in Blut. Ihm wurde schlecht. 

Mabel wurde durch ein lautes Rumpeln über sich geweckt. Sie saß sofort kerzengerade in ihrem, mit Kuscheltieren vollgestopften Bett und starrte an die Decke. Dipper musste im Bad sein.   
Gähnend stand sie auf und schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe. Dann schlurfte sie die Treppen hinauf. Stan und Ford schliefen noch. Oder Stan schlief noch, Ford saß wahrscheinlich im Labor und experimentierte herum.   
Sie klopfte an der Tür zum Bad, erhielt allerdingss keine Antwort. „Dipper? Bist du im Bad? Wenn ja, hör auf zu singen und mach das Bad frei.“, rief sie und klopfte noch einmal an die Tür. Doch wieder antwortete ihr niemand. „Merkwürdig.“, murmelte sie und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann ging die Tür auf. „Magie!“, staunte sie. „Ich hoffe du bist angezogen!“   
Ihr Bruder lag auf dem Boden. Arme und Beine von ich gestreckt. Und er blutete. „Dipper!“, rief sie aufgeregt. Mabel kniete sich neben ihren Bruder und starrte ihn hilflos an. „Dipper?!“, sie schüttelte an seiner Schulter, doch der Junge zeigte keine Regung. „FORD! STAN!“, brüllte sie laut. Tränen. Stiegen in ihre Augen. Was sollte sie tuen? Ihr Bruder lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und sie konnte nichts tuen. „Bitte wach auf…“, flüsterte sie. Mabel beugte Sicht über den leblosen Körper und weinte. Was sollte sie nur tuen? 

„Mabel? Was brüllst du denn so laut?“, fragte Stan und betrat das Badezimmer. Mabel sah von ihrem Bruder if und schluchzte. „Er… Er wacht nicht auf…“, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Was?“, Stan starrte seine Großnichte an. Er war gerade erst wach geworden. „Dipper… er wacht nicht auf. Hilf ihm!“, schluchzte die junge Frau. Dann erkannte Stan was sie meinte. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er alarmiert. „Ich weiß es nicht… Es hat gerumpelt und davon… davon bin ich wach geworden.“, erklärte Mabel. „Und er wird nicht wach?“, fragte Stan, ließ sich vor seinem Großneffen nieder. Er musste sich um die Platzwunde kümmern. „Nein. Er wacht ich auf.“, flüsterte Mabel. Stan legte dem Jungen zwei Finger an den Hals, nickte dann. „Puls hat er. Dipper lebt also. Mabel, geh runter ins Labor und hol Ford. Du störst gerade nur.“, sagte Stan so sanft wie möglich. Mabel war mit den Nerven am Ende. Das merkte der ältere Mann. Sie nickte, stand langsam auf und verließ das Bad, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf ihren bewusstlosen Bruder zu werden.   
„Junge, was ist passiert?“, fragte Stan und schlug Dipper gegen die Wange. Endlich zeigte dieser eine Regung. Auch wenn es nur die Lider waren, welche zuckten, aber das war genug um zu wissen, das es den Jungen besser ging. „Junge, was ist passiert?“, fragte Stan ein weiteres Mal. „Blut…“, flüsterte Dipper heiser. „Blut?“, Stan wirkte auf einmal verwirrt. „Überall Blut…“, krächzte Dipper. „Was meinst du?“, fragte Stan. „Mabel sagte du brauchst mich?“, hörte Stan seinen Bruder. Stan sah auf. „Dipper hat sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen. Du kennst dich besser mit dem Zeug aus.“, erklärte er und sah seinen Bruder an. Dieser nickte und hockte sich vor den Braunhaarigen. „Dipper? Hörst du mich?“, fragte Ford. „Ja…“, murmelte Dipper. „Kannst du dich aufrichten?“ 

Langsam hörte sich alles auf zu drehen. Dipper starrte an di gegenüberliegende Wand. Er fixierte sich auf das graue Handtuch. „Also?“, fragte Ford. „Ja…“, murmelte Dipper und lehnte sich auf seine Unterarme. Sein Kopf schmerzte. „Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?“, fragte Ford. „Ich… war duschen und dann bin ich ausgerutscht.“, erklärte Dipper. „Ausgerutscht?“, Stan zog eine Augenbraue in die Luft. Ford säuberte die Wunde. „Ja… Ich bin ausgerutscht…“, murmelte Dipper. „Und was meintest du gerade mit Blut?“, fragte Stan. „Ich… nichts. Alles gut… Danke Stan. Danke Ford. Es tut mir leid das ihr euch so viele Sorgen um mich machen musstest.“, flüsterte Dipper. „Wann macht man sich eigentlich keine Sorgen um dich, Dipper?“, fragte Stan. „Du solltest dich bei Mabel entschuldigen. Sie hat beinahe einen Zusammenbruch erlitten.“, sagte Ford. Dipper nickte.   
Dann stürmte Bill in das Bad. „Mabel hat erzählt es gab einen Unfall!“, rief er erschrocken. Dipper spürte dar grinsen in seinem Nacken. „Dipper ist nur ausgerutscht. Ihm geht es gut, William.“, erklärte Ford. Bill nickte. „Dann bin ich erleichtert.“, Bill legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. Wieso tat er eigentlich so, als würde er Mitleid mit Dipper haben. „Brauchst du noch Hilfe beim anziehen?“, fragte Ford. „Nein. Das schaffe ich alleine.“, murmelte Dipper. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot. „Okay. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag bitte Bescheid.“, sagte Ford. „Natürlich, Grunkle Ford.“, murmelte er. Dann verließen die drei Männer das Bad und Dipper blieb alleine zurück.   
Bill hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt, der ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Langsam stand Dipper auf und lehnte sich auf das Waschbecken. „Bill bekommt seine Strafe. Irgendwann, wird ihn jemand aufhalten.“, murmelte Dipper und starrte das Pflaster auf seiner Stirn an. Schön. Eine weitere Narbe auf seinem Körper. Reichte nicht sein fürchterlich peinliches Muttermal? „Wieso findest du es fürchterlich?“, fragte Bill neben ihm. Erschrocken starrte Dipper durch den Spiegel zu Bill. „Du… hast mich beinahe umgebracht!“, fauchte Dipper. „Was? Es hat dir etwa nicht gefallen im Blut deiner Feinde zu baden?”, fragte Bill und sah ihn ahnungslos an. „Tu nicht so. Welcher Mensch wäscht sich schon gerne in Blut!“, fluchte Dipper. „Jeder?“, fragte Bill. Der Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso frage ich überhaupt…“, murmelte Dipper. „Sag mir nicht, es hat dir wirklich nicht gefallen! In was möchtest du denn Baden?“, fragte Bill. „In Wasser. Mehr nicht. Kein Mensch badet in Blut.“, erklärte Dipper genervt. „Man kann es euch Fleischsäcken aber auch nie recht machen.“, gab Bill zurück. Am liebsten hätte Dipper die Augen verdreht. “Ich habe übrigens einige Deals abgeschlossen, falls dich das interessiert.“, Bill lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken. „Es interessiert mich nicht.“, antwortete Dipper und zog seine graue Jeans an. „Die Jugend von heute. Für ein wenig Gold verkaufen sie sogar ihre Seele.“, erzählte Bill weiter, als hätte Dipper nichts gesagt. „Wieso rede ich überhaupt mit dir?“, murmelte der Braunhaarige. „Weil ich bald der einzige bin, der sich mit dir unterhält.“, lächelte Bill überlegen. „Ach ja. Da war ja was.“, antwortete Dipper und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Bill hob eine Augenbraue. „Was soll das heißen?“, fragte der Dämon. „Ne, schon gut.“, sagte Dipper. „Ich verlange, das du mir sofort antwortest. Was soll das bedeuten, Pinetree.“, fragte Bill. „Du drohst seit geraumer Zeit damit, Seltsamageddon zu starten. Bisher sehe ich nicht sonderlich viel davon. Mehr nicht.“, antwortete Dipper und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denkst du, ich könnte den Weltuntergang nicht innerhalb weniger Sekunden starten?“, fragte Bill. „Naja, dein altes Ich konnte das bestimmt. Aber von dir? Naja, bis auf leere Drohungen sehe ich bisher nichts.“, erklärte Dipper. Bill lachte. „Pinetree, woher nimmst du nur immer diesen Mut? Wieso musst du mich immer provozieren? Nachher tue ich dir wirklich noch weh.“, sagte Bill und legte Dipper seine Hand auf die Wange. „Das möchte ich nicht. Wirklich. Ich möchte dir nicht weh tuen.“ „Du kannst mir nicht weh tuen, nicht wenn wir nicht in der Gedankenwelt sind.“, sagte Dipper und starrte Bill ins Gesicht. 

Bill sah den Jungen an. „Meinst du wirklich?“, flüsterte Bill. „Ja. Bisher hast du mich immer nur in der Gedankenwelt verletzt. Nie aber in der Realität. Ich glaube, du bist gar nicht so mäch…tig…“, keuchte Dipper und sank zu Boden. „Ich kann dir also in der Realität nicht weh tuen? Oh Pinetree, wie naiv du doch bist.“, flüsterte Bill und griff in Dippers Haare. Der Junge starrte erschrocken auf sein Bein, welches in einem fürchterlich falschen Winkel von seinem Körper abstand. „Was…?“, flüsterte Dipper. „Du siehst, ich habe dir in der Realität das Bein gebrochen. Möchtest du weitermachen? Soll ich dir noch mehr Körperteile brechen? Oder wie wäre es, ich entferne dir Auge? Oder die Zunge?“, lächelte Bill überlegen. „Nein…“, keuchte Dipper unter Schmerzen. „Was war das? Ich soll weitermachen, Pinetree?“, fragte Bill und schnippte mit den Fingern. Ein widerliches Knacken erklang und Dippers Arm war ebenfalls gebrochen. Dipper schrie. Mit seinem gesunden Arm packte er sich an die Schulter und drückte dagegen. „Hör… auf…“, keuchte Dipper und sank mit dem Kopf nach vorne auf den kalten Boden. „Wie war das? Du musst schon deutlicher sprechen, Pinetree.“, lächelte Bill und stellte seinen Fuß auf Dippers kaputte Schulter. Ein tiefer Schluchzer entwich dem Jungen. „Bitte… Bill… hör auf…“ „Ich verstehe dich nicht.“, flötete Bill. „Hör… auf… Bill. Ich flehe dich an.“, schluchzte Dipper. „Worum flehst du mich an?“, fragte der Blonde. „Du hast gewonnen. Ich gebe auf. Du bist auch in der Realität mächtig.“, schluchzte Dipper. „So ist gut, Haustier.“, lächelte Bill, schnippte mit den Fingern und schon war alles wieder so, wie es vorher war. 

Dipper übergab sich. Die Schmerzen waren so furchtbar. Noch nie hatte er sich so schrecklich gefühlt. Es war ein leichtes für den Dämon ihm alle Knochen mit einem Finger schnipsen zu brechen. „Mach dich fertig. Wir haben heute noch eine Menge zu tun, Haustier.“, sagte Bill kühl und verschwand aus dem Bad. Es war, als würde eine riesige Last von Dippers Schultern fallen. Endlich konnte er wieder atmen. Langsam und mit zitternden Beinen hievte Dipper sich am Waschbecken hinauf und starrte in sein Spiegelbild. Seine Augen waren rot, dunkle Ringe zierten diese. Was ein paar Tage kein Schlaf einen Menschen doch verändern konnten. Dipper lächelte traurig. Das war seine Zukunft. 

Dipper schleppte sich in die Küche, in welcher Stan bereits seine legendären Stancakes machte, Mabel aufgeregt mit Bill redete und Ford in der Zeitung blätterte. „Wo bleibst du denn, Dipdop?“, fragte Msbel und grinste ihn an. „Tut mir leid…“, murrte Dipper und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder. „Dipper sollte langsam machen, nachher hat er noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Das kann gefährlich werden.“, erklärte Bill. „Das kann nicht sein. Mein Bruder ist eine wandelnde Gehirnerschütterung.“, lachte Mabel. „Vielen Dank für dieses Kompliment, Mabs.“, maulte Dipper.   
„Wann genau wollt ihr aufbrechen?“, fragte Ford hinter seiner Zeitung. Dipper sah zur Uhr. „Stunde.“, antwortete er. „Hast du schon alles zusammen gepackt?“, fragte Mabel. „Mache ich gleich noch.“, nickte Dipper. „Hast du all deine Bücher?“, Ford sah ihn über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg an. „Ja. Sind alle in meiner Tasche.“, antwortete Dipper. „Dann iss endlich. Wofür stelle ich mich eigentlich in die Küche?“, fragte Stan und sah Dipper böse an. „Ich… habe keinen Hunger.“, erklärte er und sah den älteren Mann an. „Keinen Hunger? Was stimmt nur mit der Jugend heutzutage nicht.“, schimpfte Stan und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Dann spürte Dipper eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. „Iss…“, zischte Bill. Dipper schluckte. 

Seufzend stocherte Dipper in den Pancakes herum, ehe er sie hinunterwürgte. Bills Blick ließ keine Widerworte zu. „Na also, Junge.“, sagte Stan. Dipper starrte weiter auf seinen Teller. Die Hälfte hatte er geschafft, da schon er den Teller weg und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich… packe meine Sachen.“, murmelte er und verließ den Esstisch. Das seine Schwester ihm folgte, bemerkte er nicht. 

„Was ist los, Bro-Bro?“, fragte Mabel leise. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dipper sah sie an. Hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das sie in sein Zimmer gekommen war. „Was soll los sein?“, fragte er. „Du brichst im Bad zusammen, siehst aus als wärst du von den Toten aufgestanden, schlimmer als Robbie also, und du schlingst nicht mal deine letzten Stancakes runter. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Ich bin nicht dumm. Du verhältst dich merkwürdig, seit du hier bist.“, erklärte Mabel und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. „Ich bin einfach nur aufgeregt.“, erwiderte Dipper müde. „Aufgeregt? Klar. Und jetzt die Wahrheit.“, verlangte seine Schwester. „Ich bin wirklich nur aufgeregt.“, er sah die braunhaarige, junge Frau an. Wie gerne würde er ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Wie gerne würde er ihr sagen, das William in Wirklichkeit Bill Cipher ist. „Du bist nicht aufgeregt. Als du auf Wendy getroffen bist, da warst du aufgeregt. Als der Brief ankam, mit der Zulassung für dieses College, da warst du aufgeregt. Jetzt aber bist du es nicht. Haben wir uns nicht immer geschworen, uns alles zu sagen? Keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben?“, fragte sie und starrte ihren Bruder mit riesigen Augen an. Dipper fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Mabel, vertrau mir. Nur dieses eine Mal.“, lächelte er seine Schwester an. „Vertrauen? Dipper, das klingt nicht gut. Das klingt als hättest du fürchterlichen Mist gebaut.“, sagte Mabel. „Möglicherweise habe ich das auch.“, Dipper lachte leise. Ballte seine Hand in seiner Hosentasche zu einer Faust. „Was hast du getan?“, fragte Mabel. Sie kam auf ihn zu. „Nichts. Vertrau mir einfach einmal.“, flehte Dipper. „Dipper Pines! Du sagst mir sofort, was du angestellt hast.“, sie bohrte ihm einen Finger in die Brust. „Ja, Pinetree, sag ihr was du angestellt hast.“, lachte Bill plötzlich. 

Die Zwillinge fuhren zusammen und sahen sich im Zimmer um. Dann sah Dipper das Bill durch die Tür ins Zimmer trat. „William?“, fragte Mabel. „Shooting Star, bitte. Lassen wir das Schauspiel fallen und reden wie erwachsene Menschen miteinander. Oder eher, Menschen und Dämonen.“, lächelte Bill sein 1000-Volt Lächeln. „B-Bill? Bill Cipher?“, keuchte Mabel und stolperte gegen Dipper. Er hielt seine Schwester fest. Drehte den Kopf zur Seite als sie ihn verzweifelt ansah. „Wieso… du kannst nicht…“ „Ich kann was nicht, meine Liebe?“, fragte Bill und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso bist du zurück? Wir haben dich vernichtet!“, rief Mabel aufgeregt. Bill lachte. „Richtig. Ihr habt mich vernichtet.“ 

Dipper starrte zu Boden. „Wie erkläre ich es am besten, so das es in dein kleines, dummes Gehirn passt? Ach ja, ich bin zu mächtig. Ich habe tausende, ach was, Abermillionen Deals abgeschlossen. Meine Macht von damals war nur ein kleiner Teil von dem was ich wirklich besitze. Denkst du wirklich, Shooting Star, ein Wesen aus purer Energie wie ich, würde sich von einem so einfachen Trick vernichten lassen?“, lachte Bill die beiden aus. „Aber… die Statue…“, flüsterte Mabel. „Die Statue ist zerstört. Ich habe es an meinem ersten Tag gesehen.“, beantwortete Dipper. „Das kann nicht möglich sein.“, hauchte Mabel. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Shooting Star. Ich bin genauso real wie der Deal den dein lieber Bruder mit mir abgeschlossen hat.“, lächelte Bill. Dipper riss die Augen auf. Mabel tat es ihm gleich. Sie drehte dem Dämon den Rücken zu und starrte ihren Bruder entsetzt an. „Du hast… sag mir die Wahrheit! Bill lügt!“, stieß sie aus. Doch die Stille war Antwort genug. „Nein. Das ist nicht wahr…“, murmelte Mabel, schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sie stolperte von ihrem Bruder weg, direkt an die Brust Bills. Dieser packte sie am Hals und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Dein Bruder gehört mir. Und bald gehört mir auch deine Welt, Shooting Star.“, flüsterte Bill ihr ins Ohr. „Hör auf… Dipper bitte! Sag mir die Wahrheit. Sag mir das Bill lügt!“, schluchzte sie. Dipper wandte den Blick ab. „Er… Bill sagt die Wahrheit. Ich habe ihm… meinen Körper, meine Seele und meine Gedanken gegeben.“, antwortete Dipper. Bill lachte aufgeregt. „Es ist so wunderschön. Diese Worte ich könnte sie mir den ganzen Tag anhören. Sag es nochmal! Wem gehörst du, Pinetree?“, fragte Bill aufgeregt. Dipper schluckte. „Dir, Bill. Ich gehöre dir. Mein Körper, meine Seele, mein Denken. Alles gehört dir.“, antwortete Dipper ergeben. „W-Warum?“, fragte Mabel heiser. 

„Um dich und deine nutzlose Familie zu schützen.“, lachte Bill. Dann schlang er seine Finger fester um Mabel’s dünnen Hals. Die junge Frau keuchte, versuchte sich aus Bills Griff zu befreien. „Bill! Bitte! Du hast versprochen ihr passiert nichts!“, rief Dipper. Bill sah ihn an. Dann ließ er Mabel los. „Richtig.“, lächelte der Blonde. Mabel sank zu Boden, keuchte, schnappte nach Luft. Dipper stürmte zu ihr, wollte sie an sich drücken. Sie beruhigen, doch panisch schlug seine Schwester seine Hände weg. Ängstlich sah sie ihn an. „M-Mabel…“, murmelte Dipper. „G-Geh weg…“, flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Dipper sah genau wo Bill sie gewürgt hatte. Längliche, blaue Abdrücke formten sich an ihrem Hals. „Du… du hast dich mit ihm zusammengeschlossen… Dipper… Wieso?“, schluchzte Mabel. „Ich… wollte euch beschützen. Mabel, er möchte Seltsamageddon wieder starten. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, das er euch verletzt.“, sagte Dipper, versuchte zu Lächeln. „Nach allem was er mir angetan hat? Nach alldem, stellst du dich auf seine Seite?“, fragte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren zitternden Händen. „Was?“, Dipper sah sie an. „Nach allem was er DIR angetan hat?“ „Ich habe es dir gesagt.“, flötete Bill. 

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ihre beiden Großonkel traten ins Zimmer. Sofort rannte Mabel zu den beiden älteren Männern. „Was herrscht hier eigentlich für ein Geschrei?“, fragte Stan. „Ford! Stan! Das ist Bill!“, keuchte Mabel und klammerte sich an Ford. „Bill? Bill Cipher?“, fragte der ältere Mann. Mabel nickte aufgeregt. Sofort starrten die beiden Männer den Blonden Dämon an. Dieser stand hinter Dipper. Hielt ihn auf den Beinen, grinste teuflisch. „Hallo Sechser. Fez.“ „Bill!“, keuchte Ford. „Du bist… du solltest vernichtet sein!“, stellte Stan fest. „Nochmal kaue ich die Geschichte nicht durch. Shooting Star soll sie euch erzählen. Ich wünsche euch noch ein wunderschönes aber kurzes Leben. Wir werden uns nicht mehr Wiedersehen.“, lachte Bill. „Was soll das hier? Dipper!“, rief Stan. „Er… gehört zu Bill.“, flüsterte Mabel. Die beiden älteren Pines-Zwillinge sahen die junge Frau an. „Was meinst du? Dipper was meint deine Schwester?“ fragte Stan und machte eine Schritt nach vorne. Bill verdrehte die Augen. „Pinetree hier rettet eure wertlosen Leben. Also hat sich mir hingegeben. Das ist die Kurzfassung. Und jetzt, auf Nimmerwiedersehen.“, lachte Bill, packte Dipper, bevor dieser irgendetwas sagen konnte und verschwand. 

An diesem Tag hatte die Mystery Shack einen Bewohner weniger. Und die Pines-Familie ein Mitglied weniger. Bill Cipher allerdings war seinem Ziel einen riesigen Schritt näher. Der Junge war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut. Er brauchte Stanford Pines nicht um aus dem Kraftfeld zu fliehen. Mit Dippers Offenlegung an all seinen persönlichen und höchstverschlossenen Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Informationen hatte er die Lösung für sein Problem gefunden. Direkt in der Gedankenwelt des Jungen. 

„Ich sag ja Pinetree, wir werden eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben.“, lächelte Bill und fuhr Dipper durch die Haare.


	10. Chapter 10

Der erste Tag in vollkommener Dunkelheit verbrachte Dipper in einer Ecke, ohne sich zu bewegen. Mit geschlossenen Augen. 

Am zweiten Tag öffnete Dipper die Augen, sah aber nichts. Fühlte sich allerdings deutlich besser. Sein Körper schmerzte nicht mehr so fürchterlich wie an seinem ersten Tag im Alptraumreich. 

Der dritte Tag war der pure Horror für den Jungen. Er fing an Stimmen zu hören. Stimmen, welche ihm zuflüsterten wie armselig er war. Dass er ein Versager sei. Er hatte seine Familie und die gesamte Menschheit verraten. Die Menschen in Gravity Falls hatten zu ihm aufgesehen, wie zu einem Helden und doch hatte er ihre Hoffnungen mit Füßen getreten und war auf Bill Ciphers Seite gewechselt. Die Stimmen lachten ihn aus, machten sich lustig über ihn. Er wollte sie nicht hören. Er presste sich seine Hände auf die Ohren, hoffte so konnte er die Stimmen ausblenden. Doch je fester er sich die Ohren zuhielt, desto lauter wurde das Lachen. 

Am vierten Tag hörte er die Stimmen immer noch. Sie machten sich über ihn lustig, nannten ihn weiterhin Versager, Verräter. Dipper versuchte sich vor den Stimmen zu verstecken. Drückte sich in eine Ecke, zog die Knie an die Brust und versteckte seinen Kopf zwischen den Beinen. Doch die Stimmen verschwanden nicht. 

Dipper hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Aber er wurde langsam verrückt. War er wirklich so schwach, wie die Stimmen ihm klar machen wollten? Würde sein Verstand wirklich so einfach zerbrechen? Dipper hoffte mit allem was noch übrig war, das er nicht so einfach aufgeben würde.   
Der Tag danach war noch schlimmer. Er hörte seine Gedanken. Er hörte seine eigenen Gedanken lauter als die merkwürdigen Stimmen. Und ihm gefielen diese Gedanken nicht. Sie sprachen davon, einfach nach zugeben. Bill zu geben was auch immer er wollte. Er wollte es nicht hören. Dipper wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er schluchzte leise. Wollte aufhören so zu denken. Wollte über andere Dinge nachdenken, aber die Gedanken hatten sich in seinen Kopf gefressen und würden dort nie wieder verschwinden. 

Dipper war ein Wrack. Mental und Körperlich. Er war abgemagert und am verdursten. Seine Arme waren aufgekratzt und blutig, genau wie seine Fingernägel, welche er sich immer wieder abbiss. Dipper hatte tiefschwarze Ringe unter den Augen, seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Seine langen, strohigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, verdeckten die Sicht auf sein verdrecktes Gesicht. Er hatte gelernt auf kleinstem Raum zu überleben. Saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden in einer Ecke und wippte vor und zurück. An diesem Tag war klar, Dipper Pines wäre ein gebrochener Mann. Er würde nie wieder der alte werden, selbst wenn ihn jemand retten würde. Aber wer würde ihn schon retten? Er, der die Menschheit verraten hatte. Dipper war nicht würdig gerettet zu werden. 

Eines Tages wurde es hell in dem Raum. Dipper zuckte zusammen wie ein ängstliches Tier und versteckte seine Augen vor der Helligkeit. Es half nicht sonderlich, seine Augen brannten, schmerzten durch das plötzliche Licht. „Dipper…?“, hörte er jemand seinen Namen sagen. Das war doch sein Name oder? Das war nur eine Halluzination. Niemand würde hierher kommen. Hier in diese Dunkelheit. Er würde alleine sterben. Verrückt und alleine. „Dipper? Hörst du mich? Ich bin es, Mabel.“ Mabel? Dipper blickte auf. Seine Schwester hieß so. Aber sie hatte ihn von sich gestoßen. Doch sie stand vor ihm. Mabel, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „M-Mabel?“, krächzte er. „Ja, Dipper. Ich bin es. Deine Schwester. Und Ford und Stan sind auch hier.“, erklärte sie. „Wo?“, fragte er. „Na in der Shack. Wir haben dich aus Bills Klauen befreien können. Erinnerst du dich nicht?“, die junge Frau lachte und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Dipper schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Wie auch? Er hatte seinen eigenen Namen beinahe vergessen. „Mabel… Es tut mir so leid…“, schluchzte Dipper. „Shh… Alles gut lieber Bruder.“, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen bebenden Körper. Streichelte über seinen zitternden Rücken. Lächelte diabolisch, so das Dipper es nicht sehen konnte. 

Langsam führte Mabel ihn aus seinem Zimmer. Alles sah so echt aus. Fühlte sich echt an. Hörte sich echt an. War es wahr? Hatte seine Familie ihn doch nicht verstoßen und hatte ihn wirklich gerettet? Dipper konnte es nicht glauben. War er endlich frei von Bill?   
„Dipper.“, sagte Ford. Dipper sah die beiden älteren Männer an. Dann ließ er sich auf dem Küchenstuhl nieder. „Schön zu sehen, das du lebendig bist.“, Stan klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „D-Dank euch…“, murmelte Dipper. „Richtig. Dank uns. Ohne uns wärst du weiterhin ein Gefangener dieses Monsters gewesen.“, lächelte Mabel ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. Aber die Worte, die ihren Mund verließen waren so kalt. Sie schnitten in Dippers Geist. „Mabel?“, fragte er. „Wir haben eine Menge für dich geopfert. Du solltest uns dankbar sein. Das wir dich Abschaum überhaupt gerettet haben.“, sagte Ford. Stan packte ihn im Nacken, schlug seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Dipper sah Sterne. Was war hier los? „Was… was soll das?“, flüsterte Dipper heiser. „Du bist ein Verräter. Wertloser Abschaum. Eigentlich verdienst du den Tod. Aber damit wäre deine Schuld nicht getilgt. Wegen dir ist Wendy gestorben. Sooz lässt eine Frau und zwei Kinder zurück. Sie sind wegen dir gestorben weil sie dich retten wollten. Und damit musst du leben.“, sagte Mabel. 

Dipper wollte fliehen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, etwas stimmte nicht. Aber er konnte nicht fliehen. Stan hatte den Griff um seinen Nacken nicht gelockert und er kam nicht gegen den älteren Mann an. „Du bist ein Nichts.“, spie Mabel. Tränen stiegen in Dippers Augen. „Du bist nicht mehr mein Bruder. Mein Bruder ist vor einigen Monaten gestorben.“ „Mabel! Bitte… hör auf!“, flehte Dipper und sah seine Schwester an. „Aufhören? Das ich nicht lache, ich fange gerade erst an. Während wir hier ums Überleben gekämpft haben, hast du es dir in Bills Palast gutgehen lassen oder irre ich mich? Warte mit deiner Antwort. Gravity Falls wäre bestimmt glücklich zu erfahren war ihr großer Held Dipper Pines getrieben hat, wären wir Freunde und Familie verloren haben.“, lachte Mabel. „Das… nein! Das stimmt nicht! Mabel! Ford! Stan! Bitte hört mir zu. Ich sage euch die Wahrheit, ich habe es mir nicht gutgehen lassen bei Bill!“, schluchzte Dipper. Er spürte Blut aus seiner Nase laufen. Schmeckte es auf seiner Zunge. Es war furchtbar. „Wir sollen dir glauben? Du hast Bill doch die Lösung gegeben damit er das Kraftfeld vernichten und die komplette Welt in Seltsamagedon versenken kann. Du bist ein Verräter, welcher den Untergang der Welt herbeigeführt hat.“, sagte Stan und schlug seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal gegen das massive Holz. Es knackte. Dipper stöhnte. Sein eigener Großonkel hatte ihm die Nase gebrochen. Der Mann, zu dem er als Kind aufgesehen hatte. Der Mann, welcher ihn geliebt hat, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen konnte. „Bitte… es tut weh…“, schluchzte Dipper. „Es hat noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Warte ab, bis du auf Manly Dan triffst oder Melody. Das was wir dir antuen, wird gnädig sein.“, erklärte Ford. 

Stan zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Hinab in das versteckte Labor. Dipper musste feststellen, sie hätten es umgebaut. Es sah nun mehr aus wie der Bunker den er damals als Kind mit Wendy, Sooz und Mabel im Wald gefunden hatte.   
Er hörte Stimmen. Bekannte Stimmen. Unbekannte Stimmen. Seine Freunde waren alle da. Hinter dieser Tür. Dipper wusste nicht, was er tuen sollte. Stan lockerte seinen Griff nicht, gab ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zu fliehen. „B-Bitte... Ich habe... Ich habe das doch alles nur für euch getan...“, schluchzte Dipper und versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch sein Körper war zu schwach. Im Gegensatz zu Stan hatte er schon ewig nichts mehr gegessen oder getrunken. Die Zeit, welche er im Alptraumreich verbracht hatte, war die Hölle gewesen und hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. „Hör auf zu reden. Wer weiß was Bill dir eingeredet hat. Denkst du wirklich, wir glauben wir auch nur ein Wort von dem was du sagst?“, fragte Ford. „Grunkle Ford, bitte! Ich flehe dich an.“, schluchzte Dipper, bekam dafür aber nur einen Schlag von Stan. Keuchend sank er in die Knie. Ihm wurde schlecht. „Hör auf dich zu verhalten, als wärst du ein Mädchen.“, zischte Mabel und er hörte die metallische Tür aufgehen. Dipper hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, spürte seine Magensäure aufsteigen.   
Wieder zerrte man ihn auf die Beine, schleppte ihn hinter sich her und schmiss ihn auf den Boden. Der Aufprall war schmerzhaft. Aber es zeigte ihm, dies war die Realität. Die Einwohner von Gravity Falls hassten ihn. Für seine Familie war er ein Verräter. Und egal was er sagte, sie würden ihm nicht glauben. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wieso konnte er nicht aufwachen? Wieso konnte er nicht aufwachen und realisieren das all das hier nur ein Traum war. Das nichts der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Er wollte aufwachen, sehen das Wendy, Sooz und all die anderen nicht tot waren, sondern Ihrem ganz normalen Alltag nachgingen. Aber dem war nicht so. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, hob aber nur den Kopf, mehr schaffte sein geschundener Körper nicht mehr. Er wollte sterben. Sein Körper schmerzte, sein Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er sich selbst fressen. Atmen fiel ihm unglaublich schwer und sein Kopf drehte sich, spielte ihm Bilder vor. Dipper fühlte sich fremd in seinem eigenen Körper.

„Schau an, wen haben wir da? Den Verräter.“, sprach jemand. Jemand anderes spickte ihm ins Gesicht. Dipper verzog nicht eine Miene. Er hatte es verdient. Wenn seine Familie recht hatte, dann war er schuld daran das die Welt im Chaos versank. „Fühlst du dich schuldig? Wegen dir sind Menschen gestorben. Menschen die es nicht verdient haben zu sterben. Menschen, die du niemals hättest Freunde nennen dürfen!“, sagt eine Stimme. Pacifica stand vor ihm. Ihre einst so langen Haare waren kurz geschnitten. Sie trug kein Make-Up und einen selbstgestrickten Pullover von Mabel. Diese würde Dipper immer und überall erkennen. Hatte er doch selbst hunderte von diesen Dingern. Dann hob Pacifica die Hand und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Ihre langen Nägel rissen seine Wange auf. Er spürte das Blut über seine Wange laufen. Hinab auf sein Shirt. „Wie kannst du nur hier hocken und uns ansehen, als wären wir die Schuldigen?“, spie Mabel aus. Dipper hatte den Blick gesenkt.   
„Ich habe eine Frage an dich.“, flüsterte eine Stimme. Dipper traute sich nicht aufzuschauen, doch jemand anderes riss an seinen Haaren und somit seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Vor ihm stand Melody. Die ebenfalls einst so wunderschöne Frau war gebrochen. Mabel hatte es erzählt. Sie hatte ihren Mann verloren. Sie hatte die einzige Person verloren, die ihr mehr bedeutet hatte als ihr eigenes Leben. Und alles war Dippers Schuld. „Bist du dir bewusst, was wir alles für dich aufgegeben haben? Wir haben Kinder verloren, wir haben Partner verloren. Wir haben Familie verloren. Nur um dich zu retten. Und doch sitzt du vor uns und tust so als wärst du das Opfer. Wie kannst du nur damit leben?“, fragte Melody. Ihr Blick bohrte sich in seine Gedanken. „Ich…“, Dipper fehlten die Worte. Sie blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Nein, eigentlich gab es keine Worte um auszudrücken was er momentan empfand. Wieder senkte er den Blick, starrte auf den Boden. „Du bist erbärmlich. Du wirst mit deinem mickrigen Leben niemals wieder gut machen können, was du zerstört hast.“, Pacifica bohrte ihm ihren Finger in die Brust. „Du wirst bezahlen.“, hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Stieß sich von ihm ab und führte Melody fort von der Masse.   
Jemand trat Dipper. Ein anderer schlug ihn. Dipper reagierte nicht. Wieso auch? Die Menschen hatten alles recht. Sie konnten ihm antuen, was immer sie wollten. Er hatte sie verraten und ausgeliefert. Dipper verdiente jede Bestrafung, welche die Welt für ihn geplant hatte. Er würde alles akzeptieren. 

Stan brachte ihn tiefer in den Bunker. Zurück in die Dunkelheit, dann ließ er ihn wieder alleine. Dipper hatte ihn angefleht bei ihm zu bleiben. Er würde durchdrehen, wenn er weiterhin alleine in der Dunkelheit blieb. Aber der ältere Mann hatte ihn zu Boden geschlagen, hatte die Zelle abgesperrt und war gegangen.   
Dipper verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke. Machte sich so klein wie möglich. Monate waren vergangen in denen er in dieser Position verharrt hatte. Sein Körper war es gewohnt, in dieser schmerzhaften Position zu verharren. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Sein Körper gab auf. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten. Vielleicht würde er ja sterben, bevor er sich den Konsequenzen stellen musste. Ein leises Lachen verließ seine trockene Kehle. Dipper hatte sich nie für einen Feigling gehalten. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er akzeptiert hatte das er alle Bestrafung verdiente. Aber der Verrat seiner Familie war der finale Messerhieb in sein Herz. Es lag in Scherben vor ihm, genau wie sein Verstand. Er wäre gerne mutig genug um sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Aber er war ein Feigling. Es wäre so einfach. Er müsste nur etwas spitzes finden. Es wäre ein einziger Schnitt. Und alles wäre vorbei. Die Last wäre von seinen Schultern genommen und die Welt hatte bekommen was sie verlangte. Dipper Pines wäre tot. Für immer. Niemand würde auch nur eine Träne vergießen. Warum sollte jemand auch für einen Verräter und Feigling eine Träne vergießen? Mabel hatte es ihm klar gemacht. Für sie war er nicht mehr ihr Bruder. Ihr Bruder war vor Monaten gestorben. Er lachte verzweifelt. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wenn sie ihn bei Bill gelassen hätten? Bill würde ihn nicht hassen. Bill würde ihm nicht wünschen das er litt. Er wollte zu Bill zurück. Er würde dem Dämon alles geben, alles was er verlangte, nur damit dieser ihn nicht von sich stieß. Tränen ließen über seine Wangen, brannten in den Wunden, welche Pacificas lange Nägel hinterlassen hatten. „B… Bill.“, flüsterte er, ehe Dipper das Bewusstsein verlor. 

Als Dipper das nächste Mal wach wurde, befand er sich nicht mehr in seiner Zelle. Er saß, auf einen Stuhl gefesselt in einem hellerleuchteten Raum. Seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken mit einem Ledergürtel zusammengebunden. Seine Füße mit Kabelbindern an die Fußbeine gebunden. Ängstlich sah er sich um.   
„Schön, das schlafende Prinzesschen ist aus seinem Schlaf erwacht. Wurde auch mal Zeit.“, vor ihm bauten sich Stan und Ford auf. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Dippers Hals. Was hatten die beiden Männer vor?   
„Dipper, sag uns, wie kann man Bill Cipher vernichten?“, fragte Ford. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Ford seufzte. Dann fuhr er sich durch die grauen Haare. „Wieso musst du so stur sein?“, fragte er. Stan schlug ihn. Sein Kopf flog zu Seite und er schmeckte das Blut. Erschrocken spuckte er dieses aus. „Wie kann man Bill Cipher besiegen? Sag es uns. Wir können dieses Spiel den ganzen Tag spielen. Letzten Endes wirst du es sein, der leidet. Für uns bist du nur ein Dämon in Menschengestalt.“, erklärte Ford. „Ich… weiß es nicht…“ keuchte Dipper. Wieder schlug Stan ihn. Dieses Mal in den Magen. Dipper wäre am liebsten nach vorne gesunken, doch seine zusammengebundenen Arme hinderten ihn daran. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Tränen ließen über seine Wangen. „Wie vernichten wir Bill Cipher?“   
Dipper wusste nicht wie lange diese Tortur ging. Irgendwann musste er bewusstlos geworden sein. 

Jeden Tag aufs neue fanden die Bewohner von Gravity Falls Möglichkeiten ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Dipper zerbrach. Langsam, qualvoll, Stück für Stück. Neben seinem zerbrochenen Herzen lagen nun neue Scherben. Nun war auch sein Verstand endgültig zerbrochen.   
Er sprach nicht mehr, wurde er doch jedes Mal bestraft, wenn er auch nur einen Laut von sich gab. Reagierte nicht mehr. Bewegte sich nicht mehr. Existierte einfach nur vor sich hin. Ihm war es in den letzten Wochen sich egal geworden ob er sterben würde oder nicht.   
Dreimal hatte er es beinahe geschafft. Lange Narben zierten seine Arme. Waren nur sporadisch verarztet worden. Allerdings, war es ihm egal. 

Bill lachte. Alles funktionierte so wie es sollte. Und nun war sein großer Auftritt. Nun würde er der strahlende Ritter sein, der Dipper Pines retten würde. Er hatte den Jungen die ganze Zeit beobachtet, während seine Freunde Dippers Verstand vernichteten. Dipper gehörte ihm.   
„Verläuft alles nach Plan oder warum bist du so glücklich?“, fragte Tad. Bill sah ihn an. „Oh ja. Pinetree gehört mir. Ich werde es sein, der seinen Verstand repariert. Der ihn vor seiner Familie und seinen Freunden rettet. Er wird auf mein Wort hören, wie das folgsame Haustier das er sein soll. Und dann werde ich seine Familie vernichten. Pinetree wird nicht eine Träne vergießen.“, lachte Bill. Er rieb sich die Hände.   
Bill liebte es, wenn Pläne so funktionierten, wie sie sollten. 

Der Junge wurde von lautem Geschrei geweckt. Was auch immer dort draußen vor sich ging, es interessierte ihn nicht.   
„Pinetree?“, flüsterte jemand nahe an seinem Ohr. Er reagierte nicht. „Pinetree. Ich bin es. Bill.“, flüsterte die Stimme. Bill? Der Junge sah auf. Vor ihm stand der Blonde Dämon. Der Blonde, von dem er nachts träumte. Von dem er vor langer Zeit gehofft hatte, das er ihn retten kommen würde. „Komm Pinetree. Du bist sicher.“, flüsterte Bill. Wieso nannte er ihn Pinetree? War das sein Name? Der Junge konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber an Bill konnte er sich erinnern. Bill würde er niemals vergessen. Bill, der ihn nicht gefoltert hatte. Bill, der sich um ihn sorgte. „Ich bin hier um dich zu retten. Diese dreckigen Menschen sind tot. Sie werden dir nie wieder weh tuen können.“, flüsterte Bill. Der Junge streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Berührte seinen Arm. Streckt den anderen Arm ebenfalls aus. Dann bewegte Bill sich und drückte ihn an seine Brust. „Ich werde dich immer beschützen.“, flüsterte Bill. 

Bill trug Dipper in beiden Armen. Schritt über tote Körper, welche einfache Dämonen in Wirklichkeit waren. Aber all das müsste Dipper niemals erfahren. 

Der Junge wachte in einem ihm unbekannten Raum auf. Allerdings lag er in einem unglaublich weichen Bett. Wo war er? Wieso war er hier? Wieso war er nicht tot? Er hatte den Tod verdient. Das hatten die Leute ihm klar gemacht. Er war ein Monster. Er war es nicht wert am leben zu sein. „Du bist es nicht wert? Oh Pinetree. Mein armer, armer Pinetree. Was diese Leute dir eingeredet haben, waren Lügen.“, sagte Bill. Dipper drehte den Kopf. Der Blonde stand mitten im Raum. „Schön das du wach bist. Ich wusste, dich bekommt man nicht so schnell klein.“, lachte der Blonde und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder. Die Matratze senkte sich und Dipper konnte nicht anders, als den Mann neben sich anzustarren. „Ich bin real. Du bist in Sicherheit. Bei mir wird dir nie wieder etwas geschehen. Und ich verspreche dir, wir werden alle Menschen finden, die dich auch nur ein wenig verletzt haben. Die dich beleidigt haben. Pinetree, die Menschheit wird dafür bezahlen, was sie dir angetan hat. Das schwöre ich dir.“ Dipper nickte. Er glaubte Bill. Bill hatte ihn gerettet. Dieser Mann würde ihn niemals belügen. Und er wusste, Bill würde ihn niemals verlassen. „Wie kann man einer so wunderschönen Seele wie deiner so viel Leid antuen? Du bist so einzigartig, genial, wunderschön. Du hast das alles nicht verdient. Jeder, nur du nicht. Dir wird nie wieder so etwas geschehen. Das schwöre ich dir. Pinetree, glaub mir, dir wird sowas nie wieder passieren. Meine Freunde sind deine Freunde. Wenn du dich einsam fühlst oder Angst hast. Egal was ist, sprich mit uns. Wir werden an deiner Seite sein.“, Bill nahm seine Hand und hob sie an seine Lippen. „Vertrau mir. Nur mir. Niemand anderem.“ Und Dipper vertraute ihm. 

Bill lächelte, als der Junge in seinen Armen einschlief. Für Dipper Pines waren Wochen voller Folter, Qual und Terror vergangen, für ihn, weniger Stunden. Das all das, was Dipper durchgemacht hatte nur vorgespielt war, musste der Junge niemals erfahren. Das seine wirkliche Familie in Gravity Falls nach einer Lösung suchte um ihn zu retten und Bill zu vernichten, musste Dipper nicht wissen. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Dipper Pines war gebrochen, durch den Verrat seiner ehemaligen Freunde und seiner Familie. Und Dipper Pines würde Bill blind folgen. Nun war es an der Zeit den richtigen Spaß zu starten. 

Vorsichtig betrat Bill Dippers Gedankenwelt. Es war leer und wirkte vollkommen falsch. Aber die Torturen, welche Dipper durchmachen musste hatten den Jungen verändert. Schade, fand Bill. Er mochte Dippers Gedankenwelt. Aber es war zum besten aller.   
Bill fand, wonach er suchte. Soweit abgelegen wie nur möglich lag die zerstörte Shack. Die Eingangstür lag zerbrochen am Boden. Die Fenster waren zersplittert. Es war ein Bild des Grauens. Und hätte Bill Mitleid empfinden können, so würde er es in diesem Moment tuen. Doch Bill war ein Dämon. Ein mächtiger noch dazu. Und je mächtiger ein Dämon war, desto weniger Gefühle gab es für ihn.   
Er betrat das zerstörte Gebäude, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch zerstörte Möbel, zerbrochenes Glas und Knochen, hinauf in das Zimmer der Zwillinge. Dort fand er, wonach er all die Jahre gesucht hatte.   
Das Tagebuch. Dipper Pines hatte es tief in seiner Gedankenwelt versteckt. Und Bill hatte er gefunden. Schnell laß er sich alles durch was er benötigte, dann verbrannte er das Exemplar der Gedankenwelt. Dipper sollte nie wieder auch nur einen Gedanken an dieses Buch verschwenden. Jeder einzelne seiner Gedanken sollte sich nur noch um Bill drehen.   
Er verließ die Shack wieder, drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um, dann stand auch das verfallene Gebäude in Flammen. Wären noch glückliche Erinnerungen an seine Familie oder Freunde da gewesen, Bill zerstörte sie in diesem Moment. 

Als Bill aus der Gedankenwelt trat, schlief Dipper noch. Er sah den Jungen ein letztes Mal an, dann stand er auf.   
Außerhalb des Zimmers standen Tad und Kryptos. „Und?“, fragte Kryptos grinsend. 

 

„Lasst die Party beginnen.“


	11. Chapter 11

Bill sah hinab auf den Jungen im Bett. Bis zur Nasenspitze lag dieser unter der goldenen Decke versteckt. Dipper wirkte so viel kleiner in diesem riesigen Bett. Aber irgendwas sagte Bill, das Dipper perfekt in dieses Bett passte. Der Junge gehörte dorthin. Nein. Nicht nur in dieses Bett. Auch an Bills Seite. Wo Bill der König war, war Dipper seine Königin.   
Bill legte den Kopf schief und lächelte. Ja, Dipper gehörte an seine Seite, zu niemand anderem. Und Dipper gehörte ihm. Sein Körper, sein Geist, seine Gedanken, seine Emotionen.   
Waren diese Gefühle etwas, was die Menschen Liebe nannten? Nein, Bill schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte keine Liebe empfinden. Er war ein Dämon. Es sollte ihm nicht möglich sein Liebe zu fühlen. Schon gar nicht für einen einfachen Menschen. Aber Dipper war in Bills Augen nicht einfach nur ein Mensch. Nein. Dipper Pines war etwas besonderes. So besonders, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Ein leises Keuchen riss Bill aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah zu dem Braunhaarigen, welcher um sich schlug. Schweiß lief über seine Stirn, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gefährlich schnell. Hatte Dipper einen Alptraum? Bill biss sich auf die Lippe, er durfte sich nicht einmischen. Nicht wenn er Dipper als perfektes, kleines Haustier haben wollte. Aber war es das was Bill wirklich wollte? Ein gebrochenes Spielzeug? Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und stürzte sich aufs Bett.   
Dipper unter sich, zwischen seinen Beinen, berührte Bill den Jungen an den Schläfen. Bill hatte bereits genug Schäden angerichtet. Jetzt war es an der Zeit ein paar der Schäden wieder zu reparieren. 

Bill tauchte in Dippers Traum auf. Alles war grau. Die Zeit verlief viel zu langsam. Es stank, als würden irgendwo in der Nähe Menschen verbrennen. Genau wie Plastik. Der Blonde rümpfte die Nase. Wovon träumte Dipper?   
Er sah sich um. Normalerweise spiegelten Alpträume die größten Ängste eines Wesen wieder. Ängste welche tief im Inneren eines Wesens verankert waren. „Wo steckst du, Pinetree?“, fragte Bill und hielt sich die langen, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, welche der Wind verwehte. Vor ihm war nichts außer einem gigantischen Wald. Dieser versank in tiefster Dunkelheit, Bill konnte keinen Meter weit sehen.   
Er drehte sich um und erkannte das hinter ihm nur genauso viel Dunkelheit wartete wie vor ihm. „Du möchtest also das ich durch den Wald stapfe? Wie du möchtest.“, murrte Bill. „Bleib weg.“, hallte eine leise Stimme. „Ich soll wegbleiben? Wer bist du, das du mir Befehle gibst?“, lachte Bill. „Dipper. Ich bin es.“, antwortete die Stimme. „Dann komm zu mir Pinetree. Ich befreie dich aus diesem Alptraum.“, sagte der Blonde. „Du möchtest mich nur weiter in deinem Spinnennetz einfangen. Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich die ganze Zeit das meine Freunde und meine Familie mir all das niemals antuen würden.“, erklärte Dipper. Jetzt erkannte Bill den Jungen. Er trat aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes heraus. Und irgendwie war es, als wäre er älter. Bill lachte. „Ich wusste du bist besonders.“ „Bill, mit Schleimereien kommst du bei mir nicht weiter.“, brummte Dipper. „Muss ich dir wieder mit Gewalt drohen? Komm schon Pinetree. Wir hatten doch so viel Spaß die letzten Stunden. Warum musst du immer alles kaputt machen?“, fragte Bill und sah den Jungen vorwurfsvoll an. „Liegt wohl in meiner Natur, alles zu zerstören was Spaß machen könnte.“, zuckte Dipper mit den Schultern. Wieder lachte Bill. „Ich werde dir Manieren beibringen, Junge.“

Dippers Lachen unterbrach die Stille. Bill verstand nicht, wieso dieser Junge immer so fürchterlich anstrengend sein musste. „Warum lachst du nun? Was ist so witzig?“, fragte Bill.   
„Bill verstehst du es nicht? Du willst mich brechen, zeigst mir Bilder von meinen Freunden und meiner Familie, wie sie mich foltern. Aber Bill, du bist nicht tief genug in meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen eingedrungen. Tief in mir. Tief in diesem Wald versteckt sich die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, welche ich gefunden habe. So und nun verschwinde, Cipher. Starte Seltsamageddon, starte den Weltuntergang. Die Menschheit wird einen Weg finden dich zu vernichten. Meine Familie wird mich retten kommen und dann werden wir dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zurück in das Alptraumreich treten.“, sagte Dipper und bohrte Bill seinen Finger in die Brust. 

Auf dem Gesicht des Blonden erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Stimmt, Pinetree. Ich bin nicht tief genug eingedrungen. Aber das werde ich heute ändern. Ich habe alle wichtigen Informationen, welche ich von dir brauche. Du bist nur eine Puppe. Eine Puppe die mein Zeichen trägt, die mir gehört. Und wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe, mit dir zu spielen, werde ich dich von mir stoßen.“, lächelte Bill.   
Wie gerne würde er Dipper einfach das Genick brechen. Aber leider gab es einen Harken. Leider brauchte er den Jungen noch. Auch wenn er Dipper an seiner Seite sehen wollte, es war nicht notwendig. Er könnte auch ohne Dipper regieren. 

Doch der Junge zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Du brauchst mich Bill. Lebendig oder irre ich mich? Nein, ich irre mich nicht. Du brauchst jemanden, der dich darum bittet Seltsamageddon zu starten. Und momentan scheine ich der einzige zu sein, der dir dabei helfen kann.“, lächelte Dipper. „Oh je, ich bin also auf dich angewiesen? Wie kannst du dich nur höher stellen als du es wirklich bist, Pinetree. Du bist für mich einer der interessanteren Menschen, ohne Zweifel, aber du bist nicht der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt. Ich muss nur jemanden manipulieren und schon bittet er mich um alles.“, erklärte Bill lächelnd. Endlich hatte der Blonde die Kontrolle in diesem Gespräch zurück. Endlich konnte er Dipper zeigen, wie armselig der Junge war. „Aber du hast recht. Jemand muss mich darum bitte Seltsamageddon zu starten. Und du wirst es sein. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du mich auf den Knien anflehen. Das verspreche ich dir.“

Schreiend wachte Dipper aus seinem Alptraum auf. Bill hing grinsend über ihm. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er öffnete erschrocken den Mund. Doch Bill legte ihm seine Hand auf diesen und ließ keinen Laut entweichen. „Dich hört sowieso niemand schreien, Pinetree. Wollen wir dein liebliches Stimmchen doch für den spannenderen Teil aufheben oder nicht?“, lächelte Bill und fuhr dem zitternden Jungen durch die Haare. Eine Strähnen verhedderten sich zwischen seinen Fingern, doch Bill zeigte kein Mitleid und riss die Haare hinaus. Dipper kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum musst du es mir so schwer machen? Warum hättest du nicht einfach glauben können das deine Familie dich hasst. Oh Pinetree, du hättest ein schönes Leben haben können. Ein friedliches Leben. An meiner Seite. Wir hätten regieren können.“, flüsterte Bill und biss Dipper ins Ohrläppchen. „Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nur ein Haufen Elend sein. Das schwöre ich dir, Pinetree.“ 

Schwarze Tentakel hielten Dipper in der Luft gefangen. Die Arme hoch über seinem Kopf. Seine Zehenspitzen berührten gerade so den Boden. Bill saß vor ihm, in einem roten Ledersessel und beobachtete ihn. Schweiß lief Dipper über die Stirn. „Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?“, fragte der Junge. „Das werden meine Freunde und ich uns überlegen. Und glaub mir, meine Freunde werden nicht so gnädig mit dir sein.“, lächelte Bill. Dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und Bills Freunde betraten den Raum.   
„Endlich treffen wir uns, Pines.“, lächelte Tad, zog seine Melone und beugte sich ein Stück vor. „Aber Bill er ist so mickrig! Wir werden ihn doch kaputt machen.“, jammerte Pyronica. „Dieser sture Bock wird es überstehen. Glaubt mir.“, lächelte Bill und lehnte sich zurück. In keiner Sekunde ließ er Dipper aus den Augen. „Er übersteht alles.“ 

Dipper schrie. Sein kompletter Körper fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen. Pyronica, die Inkarnation von Bills Flammen hatte sich als erstes an ihm ausgetobt. Die rosafarbigen Flammen krochen an seinen nackten Füßen zu seiner Hose hinauf. Fraßen sie langsam auf. Die Flammen verbrannten zwar seine Kleidung, aber nicht seinen Körper. Allerdings fühlte Dipper sich dennoch schrecklich. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Doch Pyronica zeigte ihm kein Mitleid, immer wieder löschte sie die Flammen und entzündete sie an anderen Körperstellen. Nur sein Gesicht blieb verschont.   
„Und Pinetree? Gibst du auf?“, fragte Bill. Dipper öffnete die Augen. „Niemals.“, gab er mit fester Stimme zurück. „Schade. All das hätte bereits enden können.“, zuckte Bill mit den Schultern. 

Kryptos kam als nächstes. Er krallte sich in Dippers Haare, zerrte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dipper biss die Zähne zusammen um Bill nicht noch mehr Genugtuung zu geben. „Wegen dir mussten wir zurück ins Alptraumreich. Wegen dir sind wir hier immer noch gefangen. Zögere es nicht weiter hinaus. Ich möchte einige Menschlein vernichten.“, lachte Kryptos. „Vergiss es.“, keuchte Dipper. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zu dem quadratischen Dämon. „Nun wie du möchtest.“, lächelte dieser, dann schlug er Dipper in den Magen. Beinahe hätte Dipper vor Schmerzen geschrien. Aber mit einem Biss auf die Lippe konnte er dies unterdrücken.   
„Gibst du endlich auf?“, fragte Bill ein weiteres Mal. „Niemals.“, keuchte Dipper, ließ den Kopf hängen und spuckte Bill vor die Füße. Er schmeckte das Blut, die Magensäure. Und am liebsten hätte Dipper sich ein weiteres Mal übergeben. „Wie du möchtest… aber ich sag dir eins, du hast schon einmal bessere Zeiten hinter dir gehabt.“, lächelte Bill. „Fick dich, Bill. Ich werde niemals nachgeben. Macht ruhig weiter. Lange halte ich nicht mehr durch. Bald werde ich tot sein. Dann bin ich dich los.“, Dipper verzog seine blutigen Lippen zu einem makaberen Grinsen. „Du und Tot? Das ich nicht lache. Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich einfach so sterben lassen? Bitte Pinetree. Hältst du mich wirklich für so langweilig?“, fragte Bill, stand von seinem Sessel auf und kam auf Dipper zu. Er packte den Jungen am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Nun sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen. In Dippers Augen sah man genau, er hatte noch genug Kampfgeist im Körper. Aber Bill kam eine Idee. „Weißt du Pinetree. Mir kam gerade ein Gedanke. Willst du wissen was so in meinem Kopf vorgeht?“, fragte Bill. „Egal was ich dir antworte, du wirst es mir sowieso erzählen.“, sagte Dipper. „Du hast es erkannt.“

„Also gut. Es ist wirklich simpel. Selbst du, mit deinem Mikrobenhirn wirst es verstehen.“, sagte Bill mit ausschweifender Handbewegung. Dipper verdrehte die Augen. „Was möchtest du von mir, Cipher? Du konntest mich nicht brechen, deine Schergen konnten mich nicht brechen. Was willst du noch versuchen?“, fragte Dipper. „Nun, zu allererst fangen wir hier mit an.“, lächelte Bill, packte Dippers Kinn fester. Dipper beobachtete jede Bewegung von Bill. „Willkommen, in deiner persönlichen Hölle, Dipper Pines.“, flüsterte der Blonde süffisant. 

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Dipper sich so elendig gefühlt wie an diesem. Er hockte zusammengesunken am Boden. Die Arme, beide gebrochen und ausgekugelt, wurden immer noch von den schwarzen Tentakeln in der Luft gehalten. Das Atmen fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte das Kryptos ihm drei Rippen gebrochen hatte.   
Sein linkes Bein lag ebenfalls in einem merkwürdigen Winkel am Boden. Der Oberschenkelknochen war gebrochen, die Kniescheibe nicht mehr dort, wo sie eigentlich sein sollte.  
Blut lief Dipper aus der Nase, seine Lippen aufgerissen und ebenfalls blutig.   
„Und jetzt kommen wir zum Höhepunkt deiner Folter. Es wird nur einmal kurz wehtuen und es wird sich auch nur ganz kurz merkwürdig anfühlen. Versprochen.“, lächelte Bill ihn an. Wieder hob er Dippers Kopf an. Dieses Mal allerdings erwiderte Dipper den Blick nicht. Zu schwach war er. „Du gibst ja gar keine Widerworte.“ 

Bill ließ sein Kinn los, berührte Dipper aber weiterhin. Dieses Mal allerdings bekam er eine Reaktion. Panisch riss Dipper seine Augen auf, als Bill lange, dünne Finger seine Augenlider festhielten. „B-Bill?“, flüsterte Dipper heiser. „Es tut nur ganz kurz weh.“, lächelte Bill und presste die Finger in die Augenhöhle. Wäre es Dipper möglich gewesen, er hätte geschrien. Aber seine Stimme blieb ihm im Hals stecken, den Mund hatte er bereits zum Schrei geöffnet. Doch nicht ein Ton verließ diesen, als Bill an seinem Auge herumspielte. Und der Blonde hatte wirklich recht gehabt, in diesem Moment, diesem einen Moment tat es nur kurz weh. In diesem Moment, in dem Bill das Auge aus dessen schützender Höhle riss.   
Danach brach die Hölle über Dipper herein. Allerdings spürte er davon nicht lange etwas. Kurz sah er Bill zu, mit seinem gesunden Auge, wie er mit dem Augapfel spielte, dann wurde er bewusstlos. 

Dipper kam in seiner Traumwelt wieder zu sich. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und stöhnte leise. Selbst hier hatte er unglaubliche Schmerzen. Bill hatte ihn verstümmelt. Bill hatte ihm sein Auge genommen. Aber er würde dem Blonden nicht nachgeben. Dipper weigerte sich dem Dämon den Sieg so einfach zu geben.   
Langsam, aber mit wackeligen Beinen richtete Dipper sich auf. Er war wirklich froh das die Verletzungen, welche er in der Realität von dieser Tortur davongetragen hatte, nicht auch in der Traumwelt existierten. Nur die Schmerzen waren da. Sie würden ihn auch nicht so schnell verlassen.   
Seufzend drehte er sich zum Wald um. Dort saßen seine Erinnerungen. Hier fühlte er sich wohl. Bei seinen Freunden, seiner Familie.   
Er vermisste seine Schwester. Er vermisste Ford und Stan. Selbst seine Eltern vermisste er. Seufzend ließ er sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es würde bald anfangen zu regnen.   
„Ich wusste, ich finde dich hier.“, flüsterte eine Stimme. Dipper sah sich um. „Lass mich in Frieden Bill. Du hast mir für heute doch genug angetan oder nicht?“, fragte Dipper. Der Blonde tauchte hinter einem Baum auf. „Scheinbar nicht genug.“, lächelte Bill und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Stamm nieder. Dipper sah zu ihm. „Und was wirst du mir jetzt noch antuen?“, fragte Dipper. „Wie du eben so nett sagtest, ich habe nicht tief genug in diesem Wald herumgewühlt. Das werde ich jetzt tuen. Jeden einzelnen dieser dreckigen Bäume werde ich verbrennen.“, lächelte Bill. „Nein! Tu mir das nicht an! Bill ich bitte dich, du kannst mich foltern, von mir aus. Aber nimm mir nicht die Erinnerungen an meine Familie und meine Freunde.“, flehte Dipper. „Aber Pinetree, mit diesen Fleischsäcken im Hinterkopf wirst du niemals mir gehören. Und ich möchte das du mir gehörst. Mit Haut und Haaren. Jeder deiner Gedanken soll an mich gerichtet sein. Verstehst du es nicht? Deine Familie will uns trennen. Das kann ich nicht zu lassen.“, sagte Bill und nahm Dippers Gesicht in beide Hände. Er sah dem jüngeren in die Augen. „Deswegen muss ich das tuen. Verzeih mir also. Aber ich bin egoistisch. Ich möchte dich nur für mich haben.“, flüsterte Bill und küsste Dippers Stirn. 

Dipper stand vor Bill, wurde von ihm festgehalten und musste zusehen wie all seine geliebten Erinnerungen in Flammen aufgingen. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Bitte Bill… zerstör nicht alles…“, schluchzte er. „Mein Geliebter Pinetree. Es ist für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft.“, flüsterte Bill und fuhr Dipper über das eingebrannte Zeichen im Nacken.   
Und dann war alles vorbei. Der Wald, welcher vor wenigen Sekunden noch dort gestanden hatte war nur noch ein Haufen Asche. „Siehst du, es ist vorbei, mein geliebter Pinetree.“, flüsterte Bill. „Was ist vorbei? Wo sind wir hier?“, antwortete der Junge. „Das mein Liebling, ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber dafür solltest du aufwachen, dann erzähl ich dir alles. Versprochen.“, lächelte Bill.


	12. Chapter 12

„Was denkst du, wie lange wird er brauchen?“, fragte Tad und beobachtete den schlafenden Jungen. Bill stand am Fenster und blickte in die Finsternis des Alptraumreiches. „Bald.“, antwortete der Blonde. Kurz sah er über die Schulter zu dem schlafenden Jungen, dann blickte er wieder hinaus. „Ihr habt gesehen wie viel es brauchte um Pinetree in die Knie zu zwingen. Und nur weil ich alle Erinnerungen gelöscht habe, bedeutet das nicht, das sein Geist gebrochen wurde. Gib ihm Zeit. Er wird unser Sieg sein.“ „Ich vertraue dir, Cipher. Nicht meine beste Idee, aber die einzige die ich habe, gebe ich zu. Also bitte, vermassle es nicht.“, sagte Tad. Bill verdrehte sein Auge.

Drei Tage dauerte es, bis der Junge die Augen öffnete. Ohne ein Wort richtete er sich auf und sah sich in dem goldenen Zimmer um. „Pinetree! Du bist wach.“, begrüßte eine unbekannte Stimme ihn. Dann wurde er von zwei langen Armen umschlungen und an eine starke Brust gedrückt. „Es ist so schön zu sehen das du lebst. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.“, flüsterte die Stimme. Der Junge wusste nicht was gerade geschah. „Wo… wo bin ich?“, flüsterte er. „In meinem Zuhause, Pinetree. Erinnerst du dich nicht?“, fragte der Blonde und drückte ihn an den Schultern nach hinten. Sie sahen sie in die Augen. „Nein… was ist passiert? Wer… sind sie?“, fragte der Junge leise. „Ich? Ich bin Bill. Bill Cipher, sehr angenehm. Und du bist Pinetree. Mein geliebter Pinetree.“, sagte Bill und sah Pinetree an. „Das ist ein merkwürdiger Name.“, murmelte dieser. Bill lachte. „Ich weiß, aber er passt zu dir.“, lächelte der Dämon.   
„Aber kannst du mir sagen was passiert ist? Ich… kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.“, Pinetree sah Bill besorgt an. „Natürlich.“, nickte Bill. „Aber du solltest erst einmal was essen. Du warst drei Tage bewusstlos und wer weiß, wie lange diese Menschen dir nichts zu essen oder zu trinken gegeben haben.“ Pinetree nickte. „Achtung.“, murmelte Bill und hob den kleineren auf seine Arme. „Ich… kann alleine laufen.“, sagte Pinetree und hielt sich an der Weste des Blonden fest. „Mit einem gebrochenen Bein scheint mir diese Idee doch sehr merkwürdig.“, sagte Bill.   
Pinetree war gar nicht aufgefallen wie kaputt sein Körper war. Die Schmerzen waren ertragbar, nur war es merkwürdig mit nur einem Auge zu sehen. Was war geschehen. Wer war er wirklich? Wieso fehlte ihm ein Auge. All das waren Fragen auf die er keine Antworten finden konnte. Egal wie stark er sich anstrengte. Es war, als wäre sein Hirn komplett geleert worden. „Ich werde dir alles beim Frühstück erklären, versprochen, mein Liebling.“, lächelte Bill ihn an und küsste seinen Scheitel, dann ging der Blonde los. 

In der großen Halle, mit den riesigen Fenstern und dem Thron am Ende des Raumes, kam Bill zum stehen. Vorsichtig und beinahe schon sanft ließ er den Braunhaarigen auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Danke.“, lächelte Pinetree. „Natürlich doch.“, nickte Bill und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Meine Freunde werden sich gleich zu uns gesellen. Sie sind etwas… anders. Hab bitte keine Angst vor ihnen.“, sagte Bill. „Wieso sollte ich Angst vor ihnen haben? Sie sind deine Freunde.“, lächelte Pinetree. „Die anderen Menschen haben sich alle vor ihnen gefürchtet.“, erklärte Bill, im selben Moment ging die große Doppeltür auf und eine Horde Dämonen betraten das Zimmer. Pinetree drehte sich um und beobachtete die Neuankömmlinge. Bill hatte recht. Sie waren merkwürdig. Sie waren anders. Und sie machten Pinetree Angst. Aber diese Angst schluckte er hinab und lächelte die Gruppe freundlich an. „Pinetree! Du bist wach!“, freute sich das rosafarbene Flammenwesen und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. „Pyronica, sei vorsichtig!“, fluchte Bill. Pinetree schmunzelte. Sein Körper schrie vor Schmerzen, aber diese Umarmung tat gut. „Schön zu sehen das du wach bist, kleiner.“, sagte das schwebende Quadrat. „Danke…“, murmelte Pinetree mit geröteten Wangen. „Bill wäre beinahe ausgeflippt, wärst du nicht bald aufgewacht. Meine Güte.“, schüttelte der zweite Mann mit der Melone auf dem Kopf eben diesen. Wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, wäre Dipper noch röter geworden. Verstohlen sah er zu Bill, welcher sich auf dem Stuhl am Tischkopf niedergelassen hatte. Bill lächelte ihm unauffällig zu, was Pinetree dazu bewegte den Blick abzuwenden. Irgendwas in Pinetree schlug schneller. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber Bill hatte eine andere Wirkung auf ihn als seine Freunde.  
„Was… was genau seid ihr?“, fragte Pinetree leise. „Dämonen. Wir sind Dämonen.“, erklärte Tad. „Dämonen?“, fragte der Junge und sah die Gruppe an. „Richtig. Unser lieber Bill hier, ist ein Traumdämon.“, erklärte Kryptos. Dipper nickte. War das Gefühl, welches Bill in ihm auslöste möglicherweise Angst? Aber wieso sollte er sich vor dem Blonden fürchten? Er hatte Pinetree nie etwas getan. Oder doch? Hatte Bill etwas damit zu tun, das er sich an absolut nichts mehr erinnern konnte? „Nein. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun.“, antwortete Bill und sah ihn an. Pinetree schluckte. Bill konnte seine Gedanken lesen. „Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Pinetree. 

„Deine Familie, mag mich nicht. So viel ist sicher. Aber wir kennen uns und mögen uns. Sofern sich Dämonen und Menschen mögen können. Und sie waren dagegen. Sie waren dagegen das wir uns sahen, das wir uns trafen. Pinetree, du musst mir glauben, ich kenne deine Familie. Ich kenne sie schon unglaublich lange. Wegen ihnen sind wir hier gefangen. Im Alptraumreich.“, erklärte Bill. „Aber wieso?“, fragte Pinetree. „Wieso? Weil die Menschheit uns Dämonen hasst und fürchtet. Deswegen. Und deine Familie hat lange Zeit dafür gesorgt das wir niemals einen Fuß auf die Erde setzen können. Aber du warst anders. Du hast dich mit mir angefreundet. Selbst mit den anderen hast du dich unglaublich gut verstanden. Aber sie waren dagegen.“, sagte der Blonde. „Und als sie merkten, das du uns nicht vernichten wolltest, haben sie dir das angetan. Sie wollten das du uns vergisst. Und scheinbar haben sie es geschafft. Ich konnte dich gerade noch retten. Ansonsten hätten sie dich getötet.“ „Wieso? Sie sind doch meine Familie… wieso wollten sie mich tot sehen?“, flüsterte Pinetree heiser. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben was Bill erzählte. „Pinetree, deine Familie hasst mich und für sie gab es die perfekte Möglichkeit dich für alles zu bestrafen. Du bist so viel besser als deine Familie. Und das wissen Sie. Für sie warst du eine Strafe. Es wäre für sie die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen dich zu töten.“, erklärte Bill. Tränen liefen über Pinetrees Wangen. Das konnte Bill nicht ernst meinen. „Ich… es tut mir leid, Pinetree. Wirklich. Wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte, ich hätte sie wirklich aufgehalten. Das schwöre ich dir. Aber wir können sie dafür bezahlen lassen. Pinetree, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wie sie für all das bezahlen, was sie dir angetan haben.“, sagte Bill. Jetzt sah Pinetree aus. „Wie?“, fragte er. „Wir starten Seltsamageddon.“, lächelte Bill. „Seltsamageddon? Was soll das sein?“, fragte Pinetree. „Der Weltuntergang, nur in deutlich cooler. Oder seltsamer. Sieh es wie du möchtest. Du würdest nicht nur uns aus dem Alptraumreich befreien, du könntest deiner Familie auch zeigen wie viel besser du bist.“, lächelte der Blonde und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Als die kühlen Finger seine Wange berührten, bekam Pinetree Gänsehaut. Er lehnte sich der Wange entgegen und schloss das  
Auge. 

„Wie kann ich euch helfen aus dem Alptraumreich zu fliehen?“, fragte Pinetree leise. Sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. “Was sagst du?“, fragte Bill. „Ich möchte euch helfen. Meine Familie hat euch all dieses Leid angetan. Und außerdem, wir sind Freunde oder nicht? Nur weil Ihr Dämonen seid, sollt ihr kein Recht darauf haben in Frieden und Freiheit zu leben? Das ist lächerlich.“, lächelte Pinetree entschlossen. „Und was sie dir angetan haben, kleiner?“, fragte Tad. „Das ist nebensächlich. Schaut nicht so. Das sind Dinge, die verheilen. Ein gebrochener Knochen heilt wieder. Das mit dem Auge… ich werde mich wohl irgendwann daran gewöhnen. Aber ihr solltet nicht in dieser Hölle gefangen sein.“, lächelte Pinetree.   
„Oh mein Liebling. Mein wundervoller Liebling. Jemanden wie dich haben wir nicht verdient.“, flüsterte Bill und drückte ihn an sich. Pinetree lächelte. Wenn Bill glücklich war, war er es auch.   
„Also, wie kann ich euch helfen?“, fragte Pinetree lächelnd. „Das ist der wohl etwas schwierigere Teil. Du musst zurück auf die Erde.“, sagte Bill. „Zurück?“, flüsterte Pinetree. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er wollte nicht zurück zu diesen Menschen. Er wollte bei Bill und den anderen bleiben. „Nicht lange. Glaub mir, ich schicke dich genauso ungerne dorthin zurück, aber es muss sein. Du bist der einzige der uns helfen kann. Im Wald von Gravity Falls gibt es einen Punkt an dem das Kraftfeld, welches uns in diesem kleinen Örtchen gefangen hält, am schwächsten. Dort steht eine kleine Vorrichtung. Man braucht Menschenblut um dieses zu deaktivieren.“, erklärte Bill. Pinetree starrte auf seine Hände. Sie lagen zitternd in seinem Schoß. „Aber nicht sofort. Du sollst erst einmal gesund werden. Versprochen.“, lächelte Bill ihn an und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hand. Wieder war da diese Wärme in Pinetrees Magen. „Danke…“, flüsterte er glücklich. 

„Jetzt wird aber erst einmal gegessen. Ansonsten wäre ich nicht viel besser als diese Menschen.“, lachte Bill und klatschte glücklich in die Hände. Wieder ging die riesige Doppeltür auf und massenweise Dämonen strömten in die Halle. Sie füllten den Tisch mit allen möglichen merkwürdig aussehenden Köstlichkeiten. Bei einigen lief Pinetree das Wasser im Mund zusammen, bei anderen wollte er gar nicht erfragen was der Klumpen vor langer Zeit war. „Lass es dir schmecken.“, grinste Bill ihn an. Pinetree nickte und nahm sich von allem ein wenig.   
Das Frühstück verging viel zu schnell. Pinetree hatte Spaß und lachte über die Witze von Tad. Verzog das Gesicht wenn Kryptos von seinen Geschichten erzählte. Alles in allem fühlte der Junge sich wohl.   
Wenn seine Familie ihn hasste, hatte er damals Freunde besessen? Gab es jemanden auf dieser Erde, der ihn mochte und vermisste? Hatte er auch solche Morgen mit anderen Menschen gehabt? Er würde es gerne wissen.   
„Ist alles gut bei dir, Pinetree?“, fragte Pyronica. Er zuckte zusammen, als wäre er bei etwas furchtbar bösem erwischt worden. „Ja…“, murmelte er und sah sie an. „Ich sehr schlechte Gedanken wenn ich sie rieche.“, grinste Pyronica. „Ich… Ich meine diese Aussage ist in so vielen Punkten falsch. Aber mir geht es gut. Wirklich.“, lächelte Pinetree. 

Später, am Nachmittag lag Pinetree in seinem Bett. Er starrte an die goldene Decke über ihm. Wenige Minuten später betrat Bill das Schlafzimmer und warf sich neben ihn auf die Matratze. „Wenn du dich unwohl bei dem Gedanken fühlst, kann ich auch einen anderen Menschen dazu bringen.“, fing der Blonde an. „Nein. Alles gut. Ich frage mich nur… hatte ich Freunde? Gibt es Menschen auf der Erde, welche mich vermissen?“, fragte Pinetree leise. „Wie soll dich dort unten jemand vermissen, wenn deine Familie dafür gesorgt hat, das dich niemand kennt. Pinetree, ich kenne dich schon sehr lange. Und eins kann ich dir sagen, du hattest ein trauriges Leben, selbst für einen Menschen. Und deswegen bin ich umso glücklicher das ich dich da rausgeholt habe.“, lächelte Bill ihn an. Pinetrees Wangen färbten sich rot. Was war dieses Gefühl, welches Bill in ihm auslöste? Er kannte diesen Mann doch kaum. Auch wenn der Blonde erzählte, er kannte ihn schon ewig, so konnte dies auch eine Lüge sein. Pinetree konnte es nicht wissen, er erinnerte sich an nichts. „Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich anlügen, Pinetree?“, fragte Bill und sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Bill ich… ich halte dich nicht für einen Lügner… aber… woher soll ich wissen das du die Wahrheit sprichst. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern.“, flüsterte Pinetree. Das schlechte Gewissen machte sich in seiner Magengrube breit. 

„Lass mich dir zeigen das ich dir die Wahrheit sage.“, lächelte Bill. „Wie?“, fragte Pinetree. „In meiner Gedankenwelt. Du bist der erste und einzige Mensch der diese jemals zu Gesicht bekommt. Fühle dich bitte geehrt.“, lachte Bill, berührte Pinetrees Wange und zog ihn mit sich in die Gedankenwelt. 

Bills Gedankenwelt war anders als all die anderen Gedankenwelten. Bill hatte viele Welten besucht, doch seine war besonders. Sie war so viel größer und verworrener als die der Menschen oder anderen Dämonen. Seine enthielt die Geheimnisse aller Menschen oder Lebewesen. Seine enthielt die Geheimnisse aller Welten, aller Universen. Bill Cipher wusste alles und hielt alles gut versteckt in seinem Kopf.   
Pinetree sah sich um. „In deiner Gedankenwelt haben wir uns vor drei Tagen das erste Mal wieder gesehen. Bleib bei mir. Du verläufst dich nur und dann bist du für immer verloren.“, erklärte Bill und nahm die Hand des Jungen. „Was passiert wenn ich hier verloren ginge?“, fragte dieser. „Du kehrst nie wieder in deinen Körper zurück. Oder du findest Sachen die du niemals erfahren darfst und dann bist du ebenfalls Geschichte. So oder so. Es wäre nicht klug dich hier zu verlieren.“, sagte Bill und Pinetree nickte ängstlich. Er klammerte sich an Bills Hand und schwor diese niemals loszulassen.   
„Wieso ist deine so riesig?“, fragte Pinetree und sah sich um. Überall waren verschlossene Türen. Einige versperrt mit dicken Schlössern. „Warum? Einfach erklärt, weil ich alles weiß.“, gab Bill zurück. „Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch denn alles wissen?“, fragte Pinetree erschrocken. „Pinetree, du musst bedenken, ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin ein Wesen aus purer Energie. Ich habe diese Form angenommen um dir keine Angst zu machen, wenn du aufwachst. Du hast meine wahre Form gehasst.“, lächelte Bill. „Wieso?“, fragte Pinetree. „Ich weiß es nicht. Du hast es mir tatsächlich nie erklärt.“, sagte Bill schulterzuckend. „Ich dachte du wüsstest alles.“, schmunzelte Pinetree. „Wenn es um dich geht, weiß ich eine ganze Menge nicht. Du hast mir erst vor wenigen Tagen erlaubt durch deine Gedanken, Träume und Emotionen zu streifen. Und vieles hast du vor mir versteckt gehalten. Dann kam dieser schreckliche Unfall und du hast alles vergessen.“, seufzte Bill. Pinetree sah auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte der Junge. „Ist es deine Schuld? Nein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Bitte, gib dir keine Schuld wegen diesen Dingen. Deine Familie, die ist Schuld, ja. Aber nicht du.“, lächelte Bill. 

Sie wanderten einige Zeit. Vorbei an dunklen Gängen, verschlossenen Türen. Pinetree hatte irgendwann den Überblick verloren.   
„Wir sind da.“, sagte Bill und blieb vor einer Tür stehen, an der keine Schlösser hingen. Und wenn man sie genauer betrachtete, war sie nicht mal zu. „Wieso ist diese Tür offen?“, fragte Pinetree. „Weil du es bist. Wärst du ein anderer Mensch, wäre diese Tür genauso abgeschlossen wie alle anderen. Pinetree, hinter dieser Tür stecken Erinnerungen an uns beide. Nur wir zwei dürfen sie sehen. Niemand anderes.“, lächelte Bill. Pinetree nickte. Dann betraten sie den Raum hinter der Tür.   
Beinahe wäre Pinetree rückwärts hinausgefallen, aber er konnte sich gerade so halten. Die Bilder die er sah, waren Bilder aus glücklichen Zeiten. Bill und er. Bill, die anderen und er. Aber niemals seine Familie. Also hatte der Blonde die Wahrheit gesprochen. „Entschuldige das ich an dir zweifelte.“, sagte Pinetree. „Es ist dein gutes Recht. Ich hätte dir ja sonst etwas erzählen können. Aber wie ich dir auch bereits sagte, jeden Menschen auf dieser Welt würde ich anlügen, nur dich nicht.“, lächelte Bill und nahm ein weiteres Mal Pinetrees Gesicht in beide Hände. „Ich könnte dich nicht anlügen. Pinetree für dich würde ich die Welt vernichten.“, flüsterte Bill und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Pinetrees. 

Wenig später wachten die beiden wieder auf. Für Bill waren die Reisen in die Gedankenwelten das normalste der Welt. Für Pinetree war es neu. Er fühlte sich schwach und atemlos. Allerdings war er auch aufgeregt und fühlte sich, als könnte er Bäume ausreißen.   
„Danke Bill.“, lächelte er. „Für was?“, fragte dieser. „Für was? Dafür das du mich gerettet hast. Das du mich nicht anlügst. Das du… für mich da bist und diese Gefühle in mir auslöst.“, lächelte Pinetree. Seine Nasenspitze färbte sich rot. „Welche Gefühle?“, fragte Bill. „Ich… weiß es nicht. Wenn du mich berührst wird mir warm. Wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich es ebenfalls. Ich kenne diese Gefühle nicht. Sowas habe ich noch nie gespürt.“, murmelte Pinetree und sah verschämt zur Seite. „Schäme dich nicht für Gefühle. Sie sind es, die dich ausmachen. Gefühle sind dafür da um zu zeigen wer du wirklich bist.“, lächelte Bill. Pinetree nickte. 

Bill ließ Pinetree alleine. Doch nicht lange. Es dauerte nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde bis der Blonde zurück kam und sich wieder neben Pinetree warf. „Bill?“, Pinetrees Stimme klang müde. „Was gibt es, mein Liebling?“, fragte Bill. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit… das meine Verletzungen schneller heilen? Ich möchte nicht länger hier gefangen sein. Ich… möchte euch helfen.“, flüsterte Pinetree. Bill sah den Jungen an. „Es… gibt eine Möglichkeit aber die wollte ich als letztes in Betracht ziehen.“, sagte Bill. „Wieso?“, fragte Pinetree. Bill zog ihn an seine Brust und fuhr ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare. „Weil sie dich verändern wird. Und das möchte ich nicht. Du sollst du bleiben.“, sagte Bill. „Inwiefern wird sie mich verändern?“, Pinetree sah auf zu ihm. „Sie… wird dich weniger menschlich und dafür dämonischer machen. Pinetree. Du wirst wie wir.“, erklärte der Blonde. „Aber… Wo ist das Problem?“, fragte Pinetree. Bill seufzte. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Bill, die Menschen die sich meine Familie nannten hassen mich. Ihr seid die einzigen, die mich akzeptieren so wie ich bin. Aber ich möchte nicht dieser langweilige Außenseiter sein. Ich möchte zu euch gehören.“ „Aber das bist du doch nicht. Du bist kein langweiliger Außenseiter. Du gehörst zu uns. Und dafür brauchst du kein Dämon sein.“, sagte Bill. „Aber so kann ich euch doch schneller helfen.“, gab Pinetree zurück. „Du kannst uns auch so helfen!!“, fuhr der Blonde ihn an. Der Junge zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Und wie? Wenn ich ein Krüppel bin?“, fragte Pinetree. „Wir brauchen dein menschliches Blut für dieses Ritual! Verstehst du es nicht? Wenn ich dich zum Dämonen mache, dann bist du kein Mensch mehr und der ganze Plan ist hinüber!“, fauchte Bill wütend. Pinetree starrte Bill erschrocken an. „Ich… es… Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte und senkte die Augen. 

Bill sah den Jungen an. „Ihr Menschen denkt nie nach. Aber egal. Du solltest jetzt schlafen, ich wecke dich morgen früh. Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin eine Möglichkeit gefunden, damit du deinen Dickschädel durchsetzen kannst.“, sagte Bill und wollte vom Bett aufstehen. Doch Pinetree hielt ihn fest. Verwundert sah der Dämon ihn an. „Bitte… geh nicht.“, murmelte Pinetree leise und sah beschämt zu ihm hinauf. Seine Wangen hätten wieder diesen rosigen Ton angenommen, welchen Bill unglaublich niedlich fand. „Wieso?“, fragte Bill und zog den kleineren zu sich. Dieser lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Bill beobachtete ihn lächelnd und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Ich… habe Angst alleine zu sein. Außerdem möchte ich nicht im Streit mit dir auseinander gehen.“, flüsterte Pinetree. Sanft streichelte Bill ihm über den Rücken. „Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten, Pinetree. Aber du machst es mir so schwer. Ich möchte dich lieben, wirklich. Aber es ist so schwer.“, flüsterte Bill und legte seinen Kopf auf Pinetrees Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht streiten. Ich… wollte euch nur helfen.“, flüsterte Pinetree. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß doch mein Liebling. Lassen wir das Thema für heute ruhen.“, murmelte Bill. Pinetree nickte.

So saßen die beiden eine Weile da, Bill streichelte Pinetree und dieser saß einfach da und genoss die Ruhe und den Frieden. So sollte es immer sein. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich machen, wenn ihr auf der Erde seid?“, fragte Pinetree. „Regieren.“, antwortete Bill und drückte sich in die Kissen. Der Junge blieb auf seiner Brust liegen. Kurz sah er zu Bill auf, dann nickte er. „Und du wirst an meiner Seite regieren. Wir zwei werden Könige sein.“, lächelte Bill. „Ich soll…?“, Pinetree sah ihn verwundert an. „Richtig. Du wirst an meiner Seite regieren.“, sagte Bill und küsste Pinetrees Stirn. Dieser lächelte. „Danke…“

„Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt küssen.“, schmunzelte Bill. „Was hält dich davon ab?“, fragte Pinetree leise. Sein Herz sprang in seiner Brust. Meinte Bill das ernst? Wollte er ihn wirklich küssen? Wieso wollte jemand wie Bill ihn küssen? Ihn, der langweilig ist. Der nicht einmal besonders gut aussah. Warum wollte Bill ihn küssen? „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken um das ’Warum‘. Lass es geschehen.“, lächelte Bill und legte seine Lippen auf Pinestrees. Erschrocken klammerte sich dieser an Bills Weste, erwiderte aber den Kuss.   
Der Kuss war gut. Pinetree konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr ordnen. Passierte das gerade wirklich? Küsste Bill ihn? „Schalt einfach ab. Hör auf zu denken. Gib dich ganz deinen Gefühlen hin.“, flüsterte Bill und biss Pinetree leicht in die Unterlippe. Pinetree keuchte leise. „Gib dich mir hin. Lass mich dir eine Welt zeigen, die du vorher nicht kanntest. Hör auf zu denken, genieß einfach.“, schnurrte Bill und küsste Pinetree hinterm Ohr. Der Junge schloss genießerisch die Augen, ließ sich von Bill zurück in die Kissen drücken. 

Pinetree beobachtete den Mann vor sich. Bill bewegte sich vorsichtig und elegant. Der Blonde hatte die Angewohnheit ihn niemals aus den Augen zu lassen. Egal wie er sich bewegte, sein Blick blieb an Pinetree hängen. Bill goldene Augen schickten eisige Schauer über seinen Körper. Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinem Körper breit. Er schluckte, doch sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Lange würde er den Blicken nicht standhalten. „Bill… bitte…“, flehte er. „Was brauchst du, mein Liebling?“, fragte Bill. „Dich… Ich brauche dich.“, Pinetrees Stimme klang so fremd. Der Blonde hatte ihn doch kaum berührt. Wieso war sein Kopf bereits so vernebelt. „Wem gehörst du, Pinetree?“, fragte Bill. Ohne lange zu zögern, erwiderte Pinetree: „Dir.“ „Das ist richtig. Du gehörst mir. Mit Haut und Haaren. Jeder Atemzug, jeder Herzschlag. All das gehört mir. Verschwende niemals einen Gedanken an jemand anderen. Nur für mich sollst du existieren.“, sagte Bill. Mit jedem Wort, welches Bills Mund verließ der Knoten in Pinetrees Hals immer fester. Das Kribbeln in seinem Magen wurde stärker. Und mit jedem Wort, welches Bills Mund verließ, wurden die Male auf Pinetrees Körper mehr und mehr. Je mehr sich Pinetree dem Dämon hingab, desto mehr Male erschienen. 

Bill beobachtete den Jungen, wie er dort lag. Die Haare ein heilloses Durcheinander. Der Mund halb geöffnet. Der Blick, getrübt vor Lust. Und überall auf seinem Körper waren diese Male. Die Male, welche zeigten das Pinetree ihm gehörte. Langsam beugte er sich über den zitternden Jungen. „Lass mich dir zeigen was Lust bedeutet.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Streichelte mit seinen Händen unter das Seidenhemd und zog es Pinetree langsam über den Kopf. Bill lächelte als der Junge den Kopf zur Seite drehte, mit feuerroten Wangen. „Schäm dich nicht. Wir sind unter uns. Niemand außer mir wird dich sehen. Das verspreche ich dir.“, flüsterte Bill und biss ihm in den Nacken. Erschrocken stöhnte Pinetree auf. „Du klingst so wundervoll. Lass mich dich hören. Verstecke deine Stimme nicht vor mir.“, flüsterte Bill, küsste Pinetrees Hals und streichelte über Dippers Hüfte.   
„Bill…“, keuchte Pinetree und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Der Blonde berührte ihn und lächelte. „Was möchtest du?“, fragte er. „Dich… Ich möchte dich. Dich… küssen…“, flüsterte Pinetree. „Dann tu es. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten.“, lächelte Bill und zwickte Pinetree in die Brustwarze. Erschrocken riss der Junge das Auge auf und stöhnte laut auf. „Oh Gott…“ „Der alte Knacker kann dir nicht mehr helfen.“, lachte Bill rau. Dann schlang Pinetree seine Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Überrascht riss Bill sein Auge auf und erwiderte den Kuss. Woher kam der Mut in diesem Jungen? 

Bald schon lag der Braunhaarige komplett nackt vor ihm. Bill kniete angezogen vor ihm. „Bill… bitte… Folter mich nicht weiter…“, flüsterte Pinetree. „Ich foltere dich? Oh nein. Die Folter beginnt erst jetzt. Glaub mir, das was wir jetzt hinter uns haben, war das reinste Paradies.“, lächelte Bill finster. Pinetree schluckte. Er hatte Angst. Wenn das erst der Anfang war, wie sollte das Ende aussehen? „Du wirst es gleich erleben…“, flüsterte Bill und biss dem Jungen in den Hals. Er sah das Blut über die helle Haut laufen, hinab auf das goldene Laken. Es war ein merkwürdiger und dennoch wunderschöner Kontrast.   
Bill verteilte leichte Küsse auf Pinestrees Haut, ab und an biss er ihn. Bald war Pinetrees Körper überzogen mit dunklen Flecken, Bissspuren und Kratzern.   
Dann küsste er sich seinen Weg hinab zu Pinestrees Unterkörper. Sanfte Küsse wurden verteilt. Dann verweilte er einige Sekunden an Pinetrees Oberschenkel, nur um dann weitere Küsse darauf zu verteilen. Pinetree stöhne, die Berührungen waren zu viel. Pinetree wusste nicht was er denken sollte. „Schalt das denken ab…“, flüsterte Bill und streichelte, fast schon beiläufig über Pinetrees Schritt. „Himmel…“, stöhnte er. So wurde er noch nie berührt. 

Doch Bill folterte ihn weiter. Brachte ihn um den Verstand. Berührte ihn, wie ihn noch nie ein Mensch berührt hatte. Pinetree klammerte sich fest an die Kissen, versuchte sich aus Bills Klauen zu befreien, doch der Blonde war stärker als er und bohrte seine Finger in Pinetrees Hüfte. „Du bleibst hier. Du gehörst mir und ich kann mit dir machen was immer ich will.“, sagte Bill und nahm Pinetrees Penis in den Mund. Laut schrie dieser auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.   
Langsam fuhr Bill der Länge nach über seinen Penis. Schmeckte den ersten Lusttropfen. Vorsichtig streichelte Bill über Pinetrees Eier, hörte einen verzweifelten Schrei aus dem Mund des Braunhaarigen. Ein Grinsen zierte Bills Gesicht. Pinetree war wie Wachs in seinen Fingern und bald schon würde er über den Rand des Wahnsinns stürzen. Ohne jemanden der ihn fangen würde. Er würde fallen, ohne Fallschirm oder Flügel. Und Bill würde am Rand dieser Klippe stehen und zusehen wie er fiel. 

„Komm für mich, Pinetree. Schrei meinen Namen wenn du kommst.“, sagte Bill, als er merkte das Pinetree kurz vor dem Abgrund stand. Pinetree schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. All das war zu viel für den Jungen. Bill Berührungen, Bills Worte. „Komm für mich, Baby.“, flüsterte Bill und das waren die Worte, welche Pinetree brauchte um zu fallen.   
Es dauerte keine Minute bis Pinetrees Saft über seinen Bauch und seine Brust spritzte. Bill lächelte auf ihn hinab, beobachtete ihn, ließ ihn niemals aus den Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Pinetree.“, hörte Pinetree ihn flüstern, ehe er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.


	13. Chapter 13

Bis Pinetrees Bein geheilt seien würde, wären wahrscheinlich auf der Erde weitere drei Wochen vergangen, doch dieses Mal war Bill glücklich sich im Alptraumreich zu befinden. Hier verheilten die Wunden deutlich schneller.   
Drei Tage. Drei Tage waren vergangen seit ihrem gemeinsamen Abend. Pinetree hatte sich mehr als nur gut erholt. Er wirkte ab und an wie der alte Dipper Pines. Aber Bill hatte keine Zweifel. Der Junge war gestorben und zurück geblieben war eine leere Hülle, welche er mit neuen Gedanken und Gefühlen füllen konnte.   
„Bill?“, fragte der Junge und zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Was gibt es, mein kleiner Liebling?“, fragte der Blonde und sah von seinem Thron hinab. „Mir geht es wieder gut. Mein Bein ist geheilt. Ich kann euch endlich helfen.“, lächelte er stolz und zeigte das er wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stehen konnte. Bill lächelte. „Nun dann mach dich bereit auf die Erde zurück zu reisen.“, lächelte Bill den Jungen an. 

Sie standen vor den anderen Dämonen. „Was ist so wichtig, Cipher?“, fragte Tad. „Wollten wir nicht eine Party steigen lassen? Ich werde Pinetree hinab auf die Erde bringen und dann werden wir das Kraftfeld vernichten. Danach gehört dieser mickrige Planet uns.“, grinste Bill und streckte die Hände von sich. Seine Kehle verließ ein raues Lachen. Auch aus den Reihen der Dämonen war Lachen zu vernehmen. Pinetree lächelte. Er könnte Ihnen helfen. Endlich könnte er seinen Freunden helfen aus dem Alptraumreich zu fliehen. 

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Bill und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nicht wirklich. Aber es muss getan werden oder nicht?“, lächelte Pinetree. „Wir müssen nicht…“, fing Bill an, doch der Junge unterbrach ihn mit heftigem Kopfschütteln. „Ihr wollt so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Gefängnis raus. Für mich gibt es keinen besseren Grund zurückzukehren und diesen Menschen zu zeigen das ich besser bin als sie.“, lächelte Pinetree. „Mein Liebling. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen.“, lächelte Bill, ehe er ein Portal auf die Erse öffnete. 

„Bevor wir gehen, hier noch ein Geschenk.“, sagte Bill und reichte ihm das goldene Messer. „Wofür?“, der Junge sah Bill besorgt an. „Um dich zu verteidigen und damit du nicht auf irgendeine merkwürdige Idee kommst um an dein Blut zu kommen. Wir wollen ja nicht, das du dich mehr verletzt als notwendig ist oder nicht?“, lächelte Bill. Pinetree nickte. Dann traten sie durch das Portal. 

Pinetree sah sich um. „Wo sind wir?“, fragte er verwundert. „Gravity Falls. Oregon. Der wohl langweiligste Ort der ganzen Welt.“, erörterte Bill ihm. „Habe ich hier gelebt?“, fragte der Junge. „Im Sommer. Sonst hast du irgendwo anders gelebt.“, erklärte Bill und stiefelte durch das dichte Unterholz. Pinetree folgte ihm. „Du weißt nicht wo ich wohne?“, fragte dieser verwundert. „Ich wusste es, du hast es mir erzählt, aber ich kann nicht alles immer abrufbereit im Kopf haben. So viel Wissen zur selben Zeit ist auch für meinen Kopf nicht gesund. Ich nehme mir das Wissen, welches ich in dem Moment brauche. Alles andere verschwindet hinter Türen und Schlössern.“, erklärte Bill. „Ich verstehe…“, nickte Pinetree und stolperte über eine Wurzel. „Vorsichtig. Der Wald hier ist sehr dicht. Die kleinste, falsche Bewegung kann dich zum fallen bringen. Und das wollen wir nicht. Immerhin hast du dich gerade erst von deinen Verletzungen erholt.“, sagte Bill und nahm seine Hand. „Nein. Ich möchte nicht wieder dieses hilflose, kleine Kind sein.“, schüttelte Pinetree den Kopf. „Du bist in meinen Augen kein kleines Kind. Mit kleinen Kindern würde ich das hier sicher nicht tuen.“, lächelte Bill und küsste den Jungen. Erschrocken riss dieser die Augen auf und klammerte sich an Bill fest, ehe er den Kuss erwiderte.   
Bill schmeckte nach Erde. Und nach Meer. Aber auch nach Feuer. Bill schmeckte nach allem. Das hatte er beim ersten Mal, als Bill ihn küsste gar nicht gemerkt. Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. „Richtig. Die Menschen könnten jeden Moment auftauchen. Lass uns weiter. Wir sind bald da.“, lächelte Bill und ging wieder los. Pinetree folgte ihm. 

„Wusste ich doch das du kommst.“, brummte eine Stimme. Erschrocken versteckte Pinetree sich hinter Bill. „Ah, die Pines. Schön euch zu sehen.“, lachte Bill. „Wo ist mein Bruder! Wo ist Dipper!“, rief eine junge Frau. „Dein Bruder? Oh Shooting Star. Dein Bruder existiert nicht mehr. Und ihr seid schuld daran.“, sagte Bill und trat beiseite. Pinetree stand das erste Mal, seit er aufgewacht war, anderen Menschen gegenüber. „Di… Dipper? Was hat er dir angetan?“, fragte die Frau. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund und Pinetree erkannte Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern. „Bill… Wer sind diese Leute?“, fragte er leise und zupfte an Bill Ärmel. „Dies, mein Liebling, ist deine Familie. Das ist deine Schwester, Mabel Pines. Deine Großonkel Stanford und Stanley Pines.“, erklärte Bill und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf den Kopf. „Bill! Nimm die Finger von dem Jungen!“, Stan trat einen Schritt nach vorne, doch Pinetree zuckte zurück. Ängstlich klammerte er sich an Bill. „Wieso sind sie hier?“, fragte er. „Warum? Nun, sie wollen uns aufhalten. Sie wollen dir nur noch mehr weh tuen.“, erklärte Bill. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Dipper! Wir wollen dir nicht weh tuen!“, rief Ford. „Cipher, was hast du ihm ins Ohr geflüstert!“, brüllte Stan wütend. Mabel schluchzte leise. „Die Wahrheit, Fez. Die Wahrheit.“, lächelte Bill. 

Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln und der Blonde lag am Boden. „Bill!“, rief Pinetree und sank neben ihm auf die Knie. „Lauf! Deaktiviere das Schild! Gegen mich kommen sie nicht an. Lauf Pinetree! Befreie uns aus unserem Gefängnis.“, sagte Bill und hielt sich die Brust. Ford hatte auf ihn geschossen. Er würde davon nicht sterben, das wäre lächerlich, aber es tat weh und hinderte ihn sich zu bewegen. Jetzt könnte nur noch Pinetree den Plan alleine durchziehen. „Ich… kann dich nicht alleine lassen. Was ist wenn sie dir weh tuen.“, schluchzte Pinetree. „Sie können mir nicht weh tuen. Los, Lauf. Sie kommen.“, sagte Bill. Pinetree nickte und rannte los. 

Beinahe hätte Ford den Jungen gehabt. Es waren nur wenige Millimeter welche fehlten. Doch der Junge war flinker und agiler als Ford. „Mabel! Folg ihm. Wir kümmern uns um Cipher. Halt Dipper auf.“, befahl Stan und ging auf den Blonden Mann am Boden zu.   
„Nun zu dir, Cipher.“, lächelte Stan kühl. „Was willst du, Fez? Mich verprügeln? Bitte.“, gab Bill zurück und richtete sich langsam auf. „Was hast du Dipper angetan?“, fragte Ford und packte den Dämon am Kragen seiner Jacke. „Was soll ich ihm angetan haben?“, fragte Bill arrogant. „Wieso ist er so?“, fragte Stan. „Oh das meint ihr. Wisst ihr, es ist gut wenn man ein Dämon ist. Vor allem ein so mächtiger wie ich. Man nimmt einfach eine Prise Prügel und Folter. Ich bevorzuge ja, bevor es zum Schluss kommt, noch einen Löffel Erinnerungsvernichtung. Und dann pflanzt man einfach neue Erinnerungen an. Am besten welche, die einem günstig in die Hände spielen. Ich konnte ihm alles erzählen. Ihr hasst ihn. Ihr wart es, die ihm all die Verletzungen zugefügt haben. Ihr habt ihm sein Auge genommen. Ihr habt seine einzigen Freunde auf dieser Welt ins Alptraumreich gesperrt. Pinetree ist wie Butter in meinen Händen.“, lachte Bill und kassierte dafür einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Keuchend sank er nach vorne. „Mistkerl.“, fluchte er. „Du bist ein Monster, Bill. Für dich ist Dipper nur ein Spielzeug. Sobald du dein Ziel erreicht hast, was dann?“, fragte Ford. „Ja, Pinetree ist wahrlich ein netter Zeitvertreib. Bei den Geräuschen die er macht, wenn er glücklich ist oder ich ihn berühre. Ich werde ihn noch länger behalten. Immerhin braucht jeder König eine Königin oder nicht? Wobei ich sagen muss, für diese Aufgabe wäre Shooting Star doch besser geeignet. Aber egal. Pinetree wird an meiner Seite regieren. Und wenn ich dann genug von ihm habe, werde ich ihn vernichten. Genau wie euch. Aber er wird leiden. Er wird so sehr leiden, das ihr euch wünscht ihr könntet ihn töten.“, lachte Bill und hielt seinen Kopf fest, ehe er ihn in den Nacken warf und sie wie ein Verrückter ansah. „Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten.“

„Dipper! Bitte! Warte! Hör auf zu rennen!“, rief Mabel und rannte ihrem Bruder hinterher. Doch der andere rannte einfach weiter. Mabel keuchte. Ihre Lungen würden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange mitmachen. „Verdammt…“, keuchte sie und rannte weiter. 

Pinetree blieb stehen, keuchend sah er sich um. „Da…“, murmelte er und sah den Apparat. Langsam ging er auf diesen zu, doch etwas stieß ihn zu Boden. „Dummer, kleiner Bruder! Wieso hörst du auf Bill Cipher! Wieso wehrst du dich nicht gegen ihn!“, brüllte Mabel ihn an und ließ sich auf seiner Brust nieder. Panisch starrte Pinetree die Frau an. „Geh…“, schluchzte er. „Dipper. Ich bin es! Mabel. Deine Schwester. Erkennst du mich denn nicht?“, fragte sie leise. Mit Brüllen kam sie nicht weiter, das war sicher. „Ihr habt mir das angetan…“, schluchzte Pinetree und schützte sein Gesicht mit seinem Arm. „Was meinst du?“, fragte Mabel vorsichtig. „Tu nicht so! Bill hat mir die Wahrheit erzählt. Ihr hasst mich! Ihr wärt froh wenn ich tot wäre! Lass mich endlich in Frieden. Ich habe mit euch nichts mehr zu tun.“, schrie Pinetree und stieß die kleinere Frau von sich. Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen fiel Mabel zu Boden. „Glaubst du diesem Monster mehr als deiner eigenen Familie?“, fragte sie. Er sah die Braunhaarige an. „Dieses… Monster hat nicht versucht mich zu töten. Es hat mir nicht mein Auge genommen! Es hat mir nicht unzählige Knochen in meinem Körper gebrochen! Bill war an meiner Seite. Bill ist mein Freund!“, schrie Dipper. „Dieses Monster benutzt dich nur du dummer Idiot! Wenn er genug von dir hat, schmeißt er dich genauso weg wie alle anderen! Denkst du wirklich Bill Cipher wäre auch nur annähernd in der Lage Gefühle zu empfinden? Dieses Monster interessiert sich nur für sich und niemand anderen!”, schrie Mabel und stürzte sich wieder auf ihren Bruder. Um ein Haar wäre er ihr entwischt, doch sie packte ihn am Kragen und hielt ihn fest. „Du warst noch nie der stärkste, Bruder. Und wenn ich dich mit Gewalt zurück in die Shack schleppen muss, dann werde ich das tuen. Du wirst dieses.. Knopfding nicht berühren! Du wirst nicht einmal daran denken, haben wir uns verstanden!“, schrie sie. „Du kannst mich mal! Du machst das doch nur um diesen beiden alten Männern zu helfen! Ich werde nicht zulassen das sie Bill und die anderen weiter im Alptraumreich einsperren. Sie sind meine Freunde. Du und die anderen Menschen sind mir egal! Ich hasse dich. Und ich bin ehrlich froh das ich mich an nicht einen Tag gemeinsam mit dir erinnern kann!“, brüllte Pinetree sie an. Mabel starrte ihn an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Das meinst du nicht ernst. Dipper, sag mir das du das nicht ernst meintest. Wir… haben uns doch immer geschworen, egal was ist…“, sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte. „Was auch immer ich dir versprochen habe, es ist egal! Ihr wolltet Dipper Pines loswerden, jetzt habt ihr es geschafft. Dipper Pines ist tot und ich habe seinen Platz eingenommen! Und ich bin froh das dieser Idiot tot ist. Hätte ich mir auch nur eine Sekunde länger dein Geheule anhören müssen, dann hätte ich dich umgebracht! Und nun lass mich in Frieden. Meine Freunde brauchen meine Hilfe.“, knurrte Pinetree und stieß Mabel wieder von sich. Sie landete im Unterholz und starrte ihn an. „Dipdop. Bitte. Bill wollte uns schon einmal auseinander bringen. Er hätte es beinahe geschafft. Bitte lass nicht zu das er es dieses Mal wirklich schafft.“, schluchzte Mabel. „Sei einmal leise, Shooting Star. Pinetree hat eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe vor sich.“, flüsterte Bill der jungen Frau ins Ohr. Erschrocken drehte sie ihren Kopf und erkannte den Blonden hinter sich. Am Boden lagen Ford und Stan. „Stan… Ford…“, keuchte sie und streckte den Arm nach den beiden älteren Männern aus. „Sei leise und schau zu. Pinetree beginnt gerade ein Meisterwerk.“, lachte Bill, hockte sich hin und hielt ihren Kopf fest, es gab für sie keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. „Wenn du auch nur daran denkst die Augen zu schließen, töte ich Fez.“ Mabel schluckte, beobachtete ihren Bruder wie er vor der Schaltfläche zum stehen kam. 

Pinetree sah hinab auf die glatte Fläche. Bill hatte ihm erklärt er brauchte nur Blut auf diese geben und schon wäre er fast fertig. Nur noch einen kleinen Knopf drücken und dann wären seine Freunde frei.   
Leicht drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und sah Bill hinter seiner sogenannten Schwester sitzen. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an und Pinetree erwiderte dieses. Er wollte das Bill stolz auf ihn war.   
Er nahm das goldene Messer in die eine Hand und streckte seinen anderen Arm aus. „Dipper!“, rief Mabel. Sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, doch erreichte sie ihn nicht. „Junge! Hör auf mit diesem Schwachsinn! Komm zu uns zurück!“, rief Stan. Pinetree hob das Messer und schnitt sich in die Hand. „Hör auf! Du vernichtest die ganze Welt!“, schrie Ford, doch da tropfte bereits das Blut auf die Schaltfläche.  
Kurz war es still. Pinetree wusste nicht ob es funktioniert hatte. Wie sollte er das überhaupt herausfinden? Doch dann wurde er zu Boden gestoßen. Und es war, als höre er in weiter Ferne das klirren von zerstörtem Glas. Bill hinter ihm lachte. „Pinetree! Du hast es getan! Du hast es wirklich geschafft!“, lachte Bill, ließ die Frau los und ging ganz gemütlich auf ihn zu. Pinetree lächelte. Wenn Bill glücklich war, war auch er glücklich. Dann drehte sich Bill zu den Menschen um. „Willkommen zu Seltsamageddon. Willkommen zu meiner kompletten Weltherrschaft. Endlich ist es soweit.“, Bill zog ihn auf die Beine. „Und das habe ich alles nur ihm hier zu verdanken. Dieser wunderbare Mensch. Oh Pinetree, mein Liebling.“, lachte Bill und küsste ihn. Freudig erwiderte Pinetree den Kuss. Er schloss die Augen und drückte sich, auf Zehenspitzen stehend, Bill entgegen. Der Blonde legte seine Arme um Pinetree und sah verstohlen zu den anderen Pines, welche ihn angewidert ansahen.   
„Und jetzt würde ich sagen, lasse ich meine Freunde hinein, damit der Spaß weitergehen kann.“, lachte Bill und ein riesiger Riss entstand am Himmel. Bunte Farben schillerten in diesem. 

Pinetree sah mit Begeisterung in den Himmel. „Haben wir es wirklich geschafft?“, fragte der Junge. „Du hast es geschafft, mein Liebling. Nur dank dir haben wir es geschafft.“, lächelte Bill. Das die Menschen sich im Hintergrund verzogen war ihm egal. Er würde sie schnell genug wieder einfangen können. 

Bill stand hinter Pinetree, die Arme auf seinen Schultern abgelegt, hinauf in den Himmel schauend. Dann tauchten die dunklen Schatten der Fearamid auf. „Darauf habe ich 5 Jahre gewartet.“, flüsterte Bill und drängte sich enger an den Jungen.   
Pinetree schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme des anderen. 

Bill und Pinetree kehrten zurück in die Fearamid in welcher die anderen Dämonen bereits laut am feiern waren. Als die beiden Männer in die große Halle eintraten wurde Pinetree direkt von Bill getrennt. „Unser Held ist zurückgekehrt!“, riefen die Dämonen und warfen ihn hoch in die Luft. Bill lachte und ging hinüber zu seinem Thron und ließ sich auf diesem nieder. Dann beobachtete er wie seine Freunde sich um ihn kümmerten.   
Er räusperte sich und sofort ließen sie Pinetree hinab. „Komm zu mir, mein Liebling.“, sagte Bill und streckte die Hand nach Pinetree aus. Dieser schlängelte sich durch die Massen an Dämonen zu Bill. Er nahm die angebotene Hand und blieb neben dem goldenen Thron stehen.   
„Meine lieben Freunde. Dank unserem Freund hier ist es uns endlich möglich über die komplette Erde zu herrschen. Endlich können wir frei sein. Nichts wird uns mehr halten. Wir können Gravity Falls endlich vernichten!“, lachte Bill. „Ach was. Nicht nur Gravity Falls. Wir können die komplette Erde vernichten und neu gestalten.“ 

Dann begann die Party von neuem. Bill blieb auf seinem Thron sitzen, während Pinetree von einigen anderen Dämonen zwischen ihre Reihen gezogen wurde. Lächelnd beobachtete er den Junge.   
Pinetree hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Und dafür sollte er eine Belohnung bekommen. Nein, die Arbeit die er geleistet hatte war mehr wert als eine einfache Belohnung. Und er wusste genau was Pinetrees Belohnung seien würde. 

Die Party ging bis spät in die Nacht. Interdimensionsler Alkohol floss in rauen Mengen. Irgendwo schlugen einige Dämonen aufeinander ein, was aber vollkommen normal war. Zumindest für seine Partys.  
„Pinetree, komm zu mir.“, rief er und sofort war der Junge an seiner Seite. „Sag, hast du von diesem Alkohol getrunken?“, Bill nahm ihm das halbvolle Glas aus der Hand. Mit einem getrübten Blick lächelte Pinetree den Blonden an. „P-Pyronica und Kryptos…“, nuschelte er und fiel dem Blonden in die Arme. Wütend sah er zu den beiden Dämonen, welche immer noch vergnügt am Tanzen waren. „Gib mir… das Glas wieder.“, murmelte Pinetree gegen seine Brust. Bill sah zu ihm hinab. „Wenn du mir zeigst das du ohne Probleme stehen und gehen kannst bekommst du es sofort wieder. Wenn nicht, nun, Versuch dich anzustrengen, mein Liebling.“, lächelte Bill und ließ den Jungen los. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren das seine Hilfe verschwunden war. Pinetree kam ins Schwanken. Doch er konnte sich gerade so noch retten. Bill trank in der Zwischenzeit das Glas leer . Interdimensionaler Alkohol war für ihn deutlich leichter zu verdauen als für einen Menschen. Normale Menschen schafften, mit viel Glück ein halbes, maximal ein ganzes Glas. Wie viele Gläser Pinetree wohl bereits gehabt hätte? „Bill…“, jammerte Pinetree und stolperte zu ihm. Der Blonde zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. „Du bist wirklich besonders. Normale Menschen wären schon tot bei so einer Menge Interdiemensionalem Alkohol.“, lachte er in Pinetrees Nacken.

„Bill… wieso… haben die Menschen mich Dipper genannt?“, fragte Pinetree leise. Er lag gegen Bill gelehnt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Der Blonde kraulte über Pinetrees Oberschenkel. „Wegen deinem besonderen Muttermal. Du hast den großen Wagen auf der Stirn und als Kind hast du dich deswegen geschämt. Deine Schwester hat sich immer über dich lustig gemacht und dich in der Schule ständig blamiert. Doch dieses Mal ist besonders, Pinetree. Es macht dich zu einem ganz außergewöhnlichen Menschen. Merk dir das.“, flüsterte Bill ihm ins Ohr. Wieder machte sich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in Pinetree breit und Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper. „Ah… Bill…“, keuchte er verlegen. „Was möchtest du, mein Liebling?“, fragte der Blonde und biss Pinetree in den Nacken. Ein entzücktes Keuchen entwich dem jüngeren. „Ich…“, fing dieser an, doch gleich darauf beugte er sich über die Thronlehne und übergab sich. Bill erstarrte in der Bewegung. „Ich sag ja, normale Menschen wären tot.“, murmelte er und strich Pinetree die Haare aus dem Nacken. „Armer Liebling.“ 

Wenig später brachte er Pinetree ins Bett. Seine Wangen waren feuerrot gefärbt und sein Auge war vom ganzen Weinen geschwollen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“, flüsterte Pinetree verlegen. „Schon gut. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe.“, lächelte Bill und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Aber Merk die für die Zukunft, nimm keine Getränke mehr von Pyronica oder Kryptos an. Versprichst du mir das?“, fragte Bill. „Versprochen“, nickte der Junge zuversichtlich. „Gut. Dann solltest du jetzt schlafen. Morgen beginnen wir immerhin einen Planeten zu beherrschen.“, sagte Bill, küsste Pinetrees Stirn und stand dann vom Bett auf. Immerhin hatte er noch ein ernstes Wort mit zwei Dämonen zu klären.


	14. Chapter 14

Pinetrees Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren. Was war gestern geschehen, das er sich so überrollt fühlte? Mabel würde ihn hundertprozentig auslachen. Moment, Mabel? Wieso dachte er, in diesem Moment, an sie? Mabel gehörte seiner Vergangenheit an. Für sie war er doch nur Abfall gewesen, welchen sie und seine ganze Familie einfach entsorgen konnten. Wieso also, dachte er jetzt über sie nach?   
Pinetree fuhr sich seufzend durchs Gesicht. Er musste nun dringend mit Bill sprechen. Der Dämon würde auf jeden Fall wissen was gestern Abend geschehen war.   
Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und schloss die Augen. Die Welt drehte sich, schneller als sonst um ihn herum und er schaffte es keine Sekunde sich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Ihm wurde schlecht und schwindelig, erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Was war nur geschehen? Wieso fühlte er sich, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben wollen? 

Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es in das angrenzende Badezimmer, sank vor der Kloschüssel auf die Knie und beugte sich über diese.   
Wie viel Alkohol hatte er gestern getrunken? Hatte er den Alkohol nicht vertragen? Normalerweise konnte er mit Alkohol immer sehr gut umgehen. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Kater gehabt oder war am nächsten Morgen in fremden Wohnungen aufgewacht. Er kannte sein Limit, wusste es immer einzuhalten. Wieso also war es ihm dieses Mal nicht gelungen? Was war anders als all die Male zuvor, bei denen er mit Alkohol zu tun hatte?

Nachdem Pinetree sich übergeben hatte ließ er seinen Kopf, welcher sich anfühlte als würde er gleich verbrennen, auf dem kühlen Porzellan nieder und starrte an die Wand. Er seufzte leise. Sein Hals schmerzte, seine Augen brannten von dem ganzen Weinen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, dreckig, als würde er gleich sterben.   
Mühsam und mit zitternden Beinen stolperte er zur Dusche. Vielleicht würde das warme Wasser seine Schmerzen und seinen Kater vertreiben. So war es doch in den meisten Filmen. Nachdem Menschen zu viel getrunken hatten, gingen sie duschen. Half es? Er würde es in wenigen Augenblicken herausfinden.   
Es dauert gefühlt eine Ewigkeit bis er aus seinen Kleidern gestiegen war, er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sie ordentlich zusammen zu falten, und unter das kühle Nass treten konnte. 

Bill saß, währenddessen, auf seinem Thron und starrte hinab auf die anderen Dämonen. Einer nach dem anderen verließ die Fearamid um hinab auf die Erde zu fliegen und die Menschen auf diesem Planten zu terrorisieren. Sie nahmen diese Welt im Namen Bills ein. Nur seine engsten Vertrauten blieben bei ihm. Für sie hatte er einen besonderen Ort im Sinn. Sie würden bei ihm bleiben, während er den Menschen von Gravity Falls alles nahm.   
„Nun, es wird Zeit unsere lieben Freunde in Gravity Falls zu besuchen, findet ihr nicht? Und dieses Mal können sie nichts gegen uns ausrichten, denn ihr großer Held, Dipper Pines ist tot. Sie können mich nicht noch ein weiteres Mal besiegen. Das Schild, welches die Welt schützte ist vernichtet. Endlich gehört die Erde uns.“, lachte Bill, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte die Arme von sich. „Wir sind bereits jetzt Götter für diese Ameise, doch sie fürchten uns noch nicht genug. Lasst uns ihnen zeigen, wie mächtig wir sind.“

„Was wird mit Pinetree geschehen? Werden wir ihn nicht mitnehmen?“, fragte Pyronica. „Um ihn kümmere ich mich gleich. Ihr werdet bereits vorgehen und die Menschen schön zusammentreiben. Ich möchte sie alle, und damit meine ich wirklich alle Menschen von Gravity Falls, auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus haben. Sobald Pinetree und ich kommen, sollen sie vor Angst erzittern.“, sagte Bill und sprang von seinem Thron hinab. Freudig rieb er sich die Hände. „Ich verlasse mich auf euch. Enttäuscht mich nicht.“, lächelte der Blonde und ließ seine Freunde hinter sich zurück. 

Als Bill das Schlafzimmer betrat merkte er sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Den ersten Hinweis fand er, als er bemerkte das Pinetree nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag. „Wo steckt der Junge?“, fragte Bill und sah sich um. Da hörte er das Rauschen des Wassers. „So fit ist er? Respekt an dich, kleiner Mensch. Andere wären tot.“, sagte er und ging zum Badezimmer hinüber. „Pinetree? Ich komme rein.“, rief Bill und öffnete die Tür. 

Pinetree lag am Boden, zusammengekrümmt und schluchzend. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er konnte nicht atmen, seine Lungen fühlten sich, als würden sie jeden Moment zerreißen. Was geschah mit ihm? Wieso schmerzte jede Bewegung? Wieso brannten seinen Lungen? „Pinetree? Was ist los?“, fragte Bill neben ihm. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge und sah den Blonden an. „B-Bill…“, keuchte er, versuchte den Arm nach dem Dämon aus, doch er konnte ihn kaum bewegen ohne vor Schmerzen zu keuchen. „Oh Pinetree, das sind die Nachwirkungen von interdimensionalem Alkohol. Na komm, bringen wir dich zurück ins Bett. Ich kenne ein Heilmittel dagegen.“, murmelte Bill und hob den Jungen auf die Arme. Sofort kniff Pinetree die Augen zusammen und vergrub seinen Kopf an Bills Brust.  
Vorsichtig legte der Blonde den Jungen auf das Bett. „Lauf nicht weg. Ich werde gleich zurück kommen.“, sagte Bill, fuhr ihm durch die Haare und stand auf. Mit vernebeltem Blick sah Pinetree Bill hinterher. Er wollte nicht alleine sterben. Wieso ließ Bill ihn alleine? 

Nachdem Bill immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, schloss Pinetree die Augen. Vielleicht half ihm ein wenig Schlaf.  
Es dauerte gefühlt eine Ewigkeit bis er eingeschlafen war. Immer wieder hatte er die Augen geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Sein Körper wurde von leichten Hustenanfällen durchgeschüttelt. Und egal in welcher Position er lag, alles fühlte sich falsch an. Dann war ihm auch noch zu warm. Aber als die Decke verschwunden war, wurde ihm zu kalt.   
Aber irgendwann war er doch eingeschlafen und hinab in die Traumwelt gesunken. 

In seinem Traum fand er sich in der Fearamid wieder. Er kannte den großen Saal. Dort hatten die Dämonen und Bill die verhängnisvolle Party gefeiert, doch etwas war anders. An der Wand hingen Teppiche, mit menschlichen Gesichtern darauf. Darunter ein Käfig, in welchem zwei Männer stecken. Dies waren die Männer, welche ihn gestern aufhalten wollten. Seine Onkel. Pinetree zuckte zurück. Doch was ihn am meisten beunruhigte war die riesige, rote Pyramide. Zwei Kinder liefen vor dieser weg. „Ihr beiden wartet hier. Es gibt zwei Kinder, welche ich zu Leichen verarbeiten muss.“, brüllte die Pyramiden und rannte hinter den Kindern her. „Wir müssen Bill aufhalten. Ansonsten wird er Dipper und Mabel umbringen.“, sagte der Mann mit der Brille. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Ford?“, fragte der andere. „Ich hab’s. Wir sind Zwillinge. Verdammt… nein… das können wir nicht machen.“, schüttelte Ford den Kopf. Pinetree trat näher an den Käfig heran. War dies eine Erinnerung? Damals, als er noch ein Kind war? Wieso aber verfolgte Bill ihn dann? Er hatte doch erzählt, sie waren Freunde und seine Familie hasste ihn dafür. Hatte Bill ihn angelogen? Nein. Das würde Bill niemals im Leben tuen. Oder? 

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete war er nicht mehr in der Fearamid. Stattdessen fand er sich in einem Wohnzimmer wieder. Auf dem Sessel saß Stan. Ford, Mabel und, er war sich nicht sicher, aber dies müsste Dipper sein, standen hinter ihm. Sie alle sahen Stan dabei zu wie er durch ein Fotoalbum schaute. Auch Pinetree warf einen Blick hinein. Die Fotos die er sah, waren erschreckend. Sie zeigten ihn, mit seiner Schwester. Glücklich. Mit den beiden Männern. Mit seinen Eltern. Keuchend sank Dipper zu Boden. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Was war das? All diese Bilder? Waren sie die Wahrheit? Hatte Bill ihn also wirklich angelogen? „Dipper, wir haben gewonnen. Bill ist besiegt. Er kann uns nicht mehr schaden. Und Grunkle Stan wird sein Gedächtnis wieder bekommen. Das verspreche ich dir, als ältere Schwester.“, lachte Mabel. „5 Minuten Mabel!“, beschwerte sich Dipper, drückte seine Schwester dennoch an sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Du bist der beste Bruder den ich mir wünschen konnte. Bitte, ändere dich niemals.“, murmelte sie. Dipper schluchzte. „Wir sind Bill… Wir sind ihn los…“, schluchzte er und klammerte sich an Mabels Pulli. „Waddles jetzt hör endlich auf mein Gesicht abzulecken!“, beschwerte sich Stan. Sofort lösten sich die Kinder voneinander und starrten den alten Mann an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“, fragte Mabel und eilte zu ihm. Dipper blieb abseits stehen und sah sich in der zerstörten Shack um. „Wir sind sicher…“, flüsterte er und sah in Pinetrees Richtung. Es war, als würde er ihn direkt ansehen. Pinetree zuckte zurück, doch dann verschwand das Bild und er wurde aus der Traumwelt gezerrt. 

Schreiend wachte Pinetree auf. Bill hatte ihn angelogen. Sein Name war auch nicht Pinetree und seine Familie hasste ihn nicht. Oder doch? Er konnte nicht unterscheiden. Was war wahr und was war Lüge? Die Bilder, welche er gerade gesehen hatte waren so realistisch. Aber Bill war für ihn da gewesen. Was war die Realität? Was war der Traum?   
Schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Neben seinem Körper schmerzte nun auch sein Kopf. Sein Verstand war vernebelt. Er konnte nicht unterscheiden was echt war und was nicht. 

„Schön das du wieder wach bist, Pinetree.“, hörte er Bill und sofort zuckte der Junge zusammen. Er richtete sich langsam auf und sah den Blonden an. „Ich… Sag mir die Wahrheit Bill.“, sagte Pinetree. „Welche Wahrheit? Pinetree, ich glaube der Alkohol tat dir wirklich absolut gar nicht gut.“, sagte Bill und stellte den goldenen Becher auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. „Hör auf mich Pinetree zu nennen. Mein Name ist Dipper. Nicht Pinetree!“, schrie er und hustete. Sein Hals schmerzte. „Was sagst du? Ich glaube mich verhört zu haben.“, sagte Bill und kam immer näher. Pinetree krabbelte zurück und landete mit einem leisen Knall auf dem Boden. „Bleib… bleib fern von mir! Wieso hast du mich angelogen? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde!“, rief Pinetree und prallte mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Aber Pinetree. Was brabbelst du denn da für einen Bockmist?“, lächelte Bill und hockte sich vor ihn. Wann war der Dämon so schnell bei ihm gewesen? „Ich… habe es gesehen… In meinem Traum… Du-Du wolltest mich und Mabel… töten..“, flüsterte er, seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Ich wollte dich töten? Oh, mein geliebter Pinetree, nein. Ich würde dich niemals töten wollen. Wie könnte ich dich denn töten? Du wundervolles Wesen. Der einzige der mich versteht. Du musst dich irren.“, sagte der Blonde und nahm das Gesicht des Jungen in beide Hände. „Der Alkohol wird dir wohl einen Streich gespielt haben. Das ist da Problem mit interdimensionalem Alkohol. Er zeigt dir Dinge welche tief in deinem Herzen sitzen. Und dein größtes Ziel war immer, das deine Familie dich liebt. Verstehst du?“, Bill beugte sich vor und küsste seine Stirn. Pinetree wusste nicht ob er ihm glauben konnte. „Verstehst du?“, fragte Bill nachdrücklich. Ängstlich nickte Pinetree. Er musste dem Blonden glauben. Nur er wusste die Wahrheit. Und wenn Bill recht hatte, würden die Menschen ihm Lügen erzählen. Lügen, damit er niemals wieder zu Bill kehrte. 

„Leg dich ins Bett, ich habe das Heilmittel. Dann fühlst du dich gleich wieder deutlich lebendiger.“, sagte Bill und hielt dem Jungen die Hand hin. Zitternd legte dieser seine Hand in Bill und ließ sich aufhelfen.   
Nachdem der Junge im Bett lag, ging der Blonde zu dem kleinen Tisch. Es durfte nicht passieren das Pinetree sich erinnerte. Dipper Pines musste tot bleiben. Aber er durfte auch nicht zu oft in Pinetrees Erinnerungen und Gedanken herumspielen, ansonsten wäre der Junge bald nur noch ein Klumpen Haut und Knochen.   
Seufzend nahm er den goldenen Becher und ging zurück zu Pinetree, welcher im Bett lag und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. „Trink das. Dann wird es dir besser gehen.“, sagte er und drückte den Jungen den Becher in die Hand. „Was ist das?“, fragte dieser leise und besah sich das grünliche Getränk. „Das möchtest du nicht wissen. Hör auf immer so viele Fragen zu stellen. Neugier ist der Katze Tod oder irre ich mich?“, lachte Bill und ließ sich neben Pinetree auf die Matratze fallen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich an die Kissen.

Missmutig starrte Pinetree in den Becher und kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Bill beobachtete ihn und das machte ihn nur noch nervöser.   
Dann nahm der Blonde ihm den Becher ab und trank selbst daraus, mit einer schnellen Bewegung lag Pinetree auf dem Rücken und Bill war über ihm. Er schluckte und starrte den Blonden an. Dieser senkte den Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf Pinetrees. Sofort schloss dieser die Augen und genoss den Kuss, bis er einen schrecklich bitteren Geschmack im Mund hatte. Etwas dickflüssiges lief seinen Hals hinab. Brannte sich in seine Sinne.   
Grinsend löste Bill sich von ihm. „So schlimm war es nicht. Oder?“, fragte er. Keuchend wischte Pinetree sich über den Mund. Er hustete laut und beugte sich über den Rand des Bettes, aus Angst sich gleich ein weiteres Mal übergeben zu müssen. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augenwinkeln. Böse sah er den Blonden an. Doch dieser lachte einfach nur. „Nimm es mir doch böse. Aber noch länger und das Getränk wäre lebendig geworden und hätte dich angefallen. Dann wärst du sein Heilmittel geworden. Ich habe dich also nur vor einer sehr… furchtbaren Situation bewahrt.“, grinste er. „Du… hättest mich warnen können…“, murmelte Pinetree. „Du liebst es, wenn ich dich überraschend küsse. Nimm es mir nicht übel. So und jetzt, zieh dich an. Auch wenn ich gerne nackt sehe, meine Zeichen überall auf deinem Körper, so möchte ich, das dieser Ausblick nur mir vergönnt wird.“, sagte Bill und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen. Pinetree hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das er immer noch nackt war. „Wohin gehen wir denn?“, fragte er und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. „Das wird eine Überraschung.“, grinste Bill.   
Wäre Pinetree nicht schon nackt, so würde Bill ihn wahrscheinlich gerade mit seinem Blick ausziehen. Röte machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.   
„Du siehst fantastisch aus, Pinetree. Das sagt man dir nicht oft genug. Und nun lass uns gehen. Wir haben einen großen Auftritt geplant. Nur für dich.“, lächelte Bill, hob Pinetrees Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. 

Bill grinste im Geheimen. Er spürte die Veränderung in Pinetree bereits. Die Magie klammerte sich an sein mickriges Herz, würde es verschlingen und durch mächtige Magie ersetzen. Als Dämon brauchte er kein Herz. Sein Körper würde mächtiger werden, sein Geist befreiter. Und die Bindung zwischen ihnen wäre nie wieder zu brechen. Pinetree wäre abhängig von ihm. Selbst wenn der Junge seine Erinnerungen zurück bekommen würde, sobald die Wandlug komplett vollzogen wäre, wäre Pinetree für immer seins. Und würden die Pines eine Möglichkeit finden Seltsamageddon doch zu stoppen, so würden sie auch Pinetree für immer verlieren. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er hätte gewonnen. „Bill? Ist alles gut?“, fragte Pinetree besorgt und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Natürlich, mein Liebling. Natürlich.“, lächelte Bill und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Sofort strahlte der Junge und klammerte sich fester an seine Hand. 

Gemeinsam traten sie in den Thronsaal, welcher komplett leer gefegt war. „Wo sind denn die anderen?“, fragte Pinetree. „Sie warten woanders auf uns. Jetzt möchte ich dir erst einmal etwas anderes zeigen. Komm.“, sagte Bill und stieg hinauf zu seinem Thron. Pinetree folgte ihm.   
„Setz dich.“, sagte Bill. „Wohin?“, Pinetree sah ihn an. „Auf den Thron. Du bist immerhin meine Königin. Und Königinnen haben das Recht auf dem Thron zu sitzen. Auch du musst Befehle erteilen können. Wenn ich nicht da bin, musst du unser Königreich regieren.“, erklärte Bill.   
Langsam und vorsichtig ließ Pinetree sich auf dem goldenen Thron nieder und starrte zu Bill. Dieser stand vor ihm. „Perfekt.“, lächelte er und küsste ihn. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bill ein Portal hinab auf die Erde öffnete. „Bist du bereit?“, fragte der Blonde. „Ich habe Angst. Wohin bringst du mich?“, Pinetree sah ihn an. „In unser Königreich, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Und ich halte immer meine Versprechen oder nicht?“, lächelte Bill, führte ihn durch das Portal zur Erde. 

Mabel stand gemeinsam mit ihren Onkeln auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus. Die Dämonen waren wie Heuschrecken über sie hergefallen, hatten sie aus ihren Häusern geholt und auf den Marktplatz getrieben. Und dort warteten sie nun seit fast drei Stunden.   
„Was denkst wird Bill vorhaben?“, flüsterte sie Ford zu. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke aber mal nichts gutes.“, antwortete dieser und sah in den Himmel. „Hoffentlich geht es Dipper gut. Wer weiß was Bill mit ihm angestellt hat.“, murmelte Mabel und klammerte sich an Fords Hand. Stan legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Deinem Bruder wird es gut gehen. Er hat Bill schon einmal besiegt und wird es ein weiteres Mal tuen. Auch wenn er bei unserem Treffen sehr… merkwürdig war.“, sagte der alte Mann. „Er hat sich nicht an uns erinnert…“, murmelte sie und sah ihre Onkels an. „Wenn es sein muss, prügeln wir ihm seine Erinnerungen wieder ein. Ende der Nummer.“, brummte Stan unzufrieden. Er mochte die Situation, in welcher sie sich momentan befanden nicht. Es war etwas, was er nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. 

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie noch warten mussten, bis Bill die Bühne betreten würde. Wäre Dipper bei ihm? Sie fürchtete das ihr Bruder nicht mehr der seien würde, den sie kannte. Das Bill ihn vernichtete hatte. Er war bei ihrer letzten Begegnung so merkwürdig und das gefiel ihr nicht. 

Ein helles Licht zog ihre Aufmerksam hinauf in den Himmel und wenig später kam eine Person auf sie zu. „Ist… das Bill?“, flüsterte Mabel. „Ja. Das ist Bill.“, bestätigte Ford und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
„Meine lieben Einwohner von Gravity Falls. Sixer, Shooting Star, Fez. Schön euch zu sehen. Ich bin Bill, ihr kennt mich ja. Aber wenn ihr mich nicht verärgern wollt, nennt mich bitte euren Gebieter für alle Ewigkeiten.“, lachte Bill. „Das kannst du dir so abschminken, Arschloch.“, murmelte Mabel in ihren Pulli. Doch Bill hatte sie gehört. „Oh, Shooting Star. Oh du liebliche Blume. Wieso musst du dich immer gegen mich wehren? Wieso kannst du nicht so hörig sein wie dein Bruder?“, fragte Bill und hob sie in die Höhe. „Lass mich runter!!“, rief Mabel und versuchte sich gegen die Magie, welche um ihren Körper herumwaberte, zu wehren. „Mabel!“, riefen Stan und Ford. „Na, wir wollen den Spaß doch nicht zu früh beenden.“, grinste Bill und zog Mabel zu sich.   
„Sinkt alle auf die Knie. Verbeugt euch vor mir. Schwört mir eure Treue. Wenn nicht, nun dann wird es nicht gut für unsere allseits geliebte Mabel enden. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?“, fragte Bill.   
„Bill…was hast du vor…?“, flüsterte Pinetree hinter ihm. „Spaß haben, mein Liebling. Denk daran, was haben sie dir nicht alles angetan.“, sagte Bill und sah den Jungen an. „Aber… sie…“, er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber?“, fragte der Blonde. „Sie ist meine Schwester. Tu ihr nicht weh.“, Pinetree sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wieso sollte ich es nicht tuen? Nur weil sie deine Schwester ist? Das hat sie doch auch nicht gehindert dir weh zu tun.“, zuckte Bill mit den Schultern. „Was laberst du eigentlich ständig für einen Müll? Wieso sollte ich Dipper weh getan haben? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Du verdrehst ihm wirklich nur den Kopf? Cipher, du bist wirklich einfallslos.“, schimpfte Mabel. Pinetree sah sie an. „Shooting Star, bitte halte dich aus unseren… Verdammt! Was war das?!“, schrie Bill plötzlich und ließ Mabel fallen. Die Magie verschwand und sie fiel hinab auf den Boden. Glücklicherweise stand Manly Dan am richtigen Ort und ging sie auf. „Das ist dafür das du meine Familie nicht in Frieden lassen kannst!“, brüllte Ford.

Bill sah die Menschen unter sich an, dann lachte er. „Ihr lehnt euch auf. Natürlich lehnt ihr euch auf. Pyronica, zeig unseren Freunden doch, was mit ihnen passiert, wenn sie gegen uns kämpfen.“, lächelte Bill und klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke. Ford hatte ihn mit seiner Laser Pistole getroffen. Nun, wenn der alte Mann so spielen wollte, dann würde er diese Herausforderung gerne annehmen. Aber Bill wäre derjenige, der siegreich hervorginge. 

Die Menschen fangen zu schreien als Pyronica einen der ihren in Brand steckte. Pinetree schloss die Augen, versuchte alles auszublenden was gerade geschah. Aber die Schreie waren so laut in seinen Ohren. „Bill! Bitte hör auf!“, schrie er und packte den Blonden am Arm. „Bitte! Bitte hör auf! Er leidet!“ Bill sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Bis auf das leichte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Und dieses Grinsen kam ihm so bekannt vor. „Er leidet noch nicht genug, Pinetree. Du hast es deinem wunderbaren Onkel zu verdanken. Wegen ihm leidet dieses… Wesen so.“, sagte Bill und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Bitte… lösch die Flammen. Ich flehe dich an.“, schluchzte Pinetree und versteckte sein Gesicht an Bills Brust.   
Die Schreie hallten unendlich lange in der Luft. Pinetree wusste nicht ob Bill das Feuer gelöscht hatte oder der Mann einfach nur gestorben war. Er wusste es nicht. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Ihm war schlecht. Bill war ein Monster. Bill war ein fleischgewordenes Monster. „Oh mein geliebter Pinetree, bitte weine nicht. Ich kann es nicht ertragen wenn du weinst.“, Bill ob sein Kinn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich will nach Hause…“, hauchte Pinetree kraftlos. „Dipper! Geh nicht mit ihm! Kämpf gegen ihn an! Wir brauchen dich!“, schrie Mabel vom Boden aus. „Komm zu Sinnen! Der Dämon vernebelt deine Gedanken!“, schrie Stan. Pinetree sah hinab zu den verängstigten Menschen. Mabel hielt sich an dem riesigen Mann fest, Stan und Ford waren nach vorne getreten. Neben ihnen eine rothaarige Frau. „Komm schon Dipper! Du warst immer der coolste. Lässt du dich von diesen Mistkerl zum Loser machen?“, rief sie. Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. Pinetrees Herz schlug schneller. „Wendy…“, hauchte er. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Bill. „Bitte… lass uns gehen.“ „Was immer du wünscht, mein Geliebter.“


End file.
